


Crown Pretenders

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: The Once and Future King [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Politics, F/M, Female Merlin, Magic Reveal, POV Merlin, POV Morgana, POV Morgause, Pregnancy, Season/Series 03, Sharing a Bed, The Old Religion, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing into the events of Series/Season 3 but things are starting to sincerely diverge from canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morgause and Cenred

**Author's Note:**

> So, as this is uploaded, you will notice that some of these chapters are not from the show at all. Some episodes are done away with entirely (ie the Goblin's Gold episode that this Merlin would just know better).
> 
> Also, Morgana/Morgause were the direct villains in 8 of 13 episodes! Isn't that crazy?

Time passed while Morgana was away. Uther was finalizing the planning for the annual tournament and constantly handing Merlin and Arthur letters to answer. Arthur got both Geraint and Galahad knighted. Patrols reported peace along the borders. Merlin got letters from both her parents. Her father teased her about listening to him when he said a man was in love with her. Her mother went back and forth between bemoaning the fact she had missed the wedding and demanding to know what exactly Merlin thought she was doing with her life. Merlin wrote her father back asking how he had gotten along being stuck in a cottage with her mother all winter. To her mother, she apologized again and explained that Arthur was very persuasive when he wanted to be. A few new servants showed up following the snow melting. Merlin only learned one of their names. Sefa was sweet and fair of face and had been assigned to the royal household. She went between Merlin and Arthur and Uther and was appropriately deferent while not making Merlin feel uncomfortable. Merlin was fond of her and didn’t mention that she could feel magic on the girl. She did not seem to be hurting anyone, after all, and it was only a bit of magic, like Hadley, who made bread in the kitchens and did not even seem to be aware of her gift. All she did was make the bread rise perfectly almost every time. Sefa seemed to do something similar, merely having the knack for the perfect balance in her behavior to be well-liked.

But then Uther suddenly and inexplicably fell ill. At least, that’s what everyone was told. In actuality, Uther had had a bit too much wine with dinner and had gone for a brief walk to clear his head. Arthur had made faces about the idea of his father drunk after he left. But then he did not return for quite some time. Merlin and Arthur were hurrying down to see what had kept Uther, as it was still too cold to be out and about for an extended period after dark, and were met by a pale-faced Leon, who rushed them down to the courtyard. Uther was in a heap, screaming muffled by Geraint’s gloved hand over his mouth, staring in horror at the well. Arthur went to his father. Merlin checked the well, one hand absently covering her stomach as she leaned down to peer into the darkness. She saw nothing. Merlin turned, shaking her head.

“Uther, can you tell me what you saw?” she asked. He did not even seem to hear her, though Arthur’s presence had calmed his screams. Geraint had taken his hand away and was murmuring an apology to Arthur.

“You didn’t see anything either?” Leon asked. Merlin shook her head.

“Just an empty well. But we need to get him inside. Did anyone else see him like this?”

“I don’t think so,” Leon shook his head. “I hope not. Hopefully something disagreed with him at supper.”

“Yes,” Merlin agreed. “Let us hope it was something at supper.” Arthur and Leon all but carried Uther back to his bedchambers. Merlin and Geraint cleared the way, trying to stop rumors of madness before they started. Uther was still clearly not present in his mind, staring blankly ahead and seeing nothing. Rollins wandered out of the antechamber in confusion and then stared at Uther in horror, wringing his hands.

Arthur sent Leon to fetch Gwen and sent Geraint to bed with strict orders to speak of the incident to no one. Merlin checked the bed for a poultice and the ashes of the fire for anything that smelled strange, but found nothing amiss.

“He was drinking too much. Perhaps his food was bad but he didn’t taste it because of the wine,” Arthur suggested. Merlin nodded sympathetically. She was less certain that there would be a mundane explanation like stale bread or undercooked meat. Rollins looked equally unconvinced.

“I know that no matter what the explanation, we’ll get him back to himself soon, love.” Merlin wrapped her arms around Arthur. He sort of sank into her. Leon rushed back in on Gwen’s heels.

“What happened?” she asked.

“We aren’t certain,” Arthur admitted.

“Uther seems to have had some sort of vision and isn’t feeling well,” Merlin explained as best she could. Gwen looked over to Uther, who was still lying with open but vacant eyes against his pillows.

“Is he mad?” she whispered.

“No!” Arthur snapped defensively.

“He’s only been like this for an hour or so,” Merlin said more gently. “It’s too soon to make a judgment call. We’re hoping it was some bad food.”

“And you want me to stay with him because I won’t spread rumors,” Gwen nodded. “Is Gaius on his way?”

“I don’t think he’s hurt, but it might be a good idea,” Leon agreed. “Shall I fetch him, sire?” Arthur flinched at the honorific.

Merlin answered for him. “Yes, go fetch him. Gaius is trustworthy and we should ascertain that Uther didn’t hurt himself.” By the time Leon returned with Gaius, Uther seemed to be back to himself, if a little easily startled. Gaius affirmed that there was no physical injury and agreed with Leon and Arthur’s hope that he had eaten a bad mushroom in his stew. Gwen still stayed with Uther overnight so that either she or Rollins could tend to Uther if anything happened while the other could go fetch Gaius and Arthur. Leon and Gaius excused themselves to bed. Merlin managed to drag Arthur away, back to their chambers. Uther would need his rest and Arthur staring at him and not getting any sleep himself would not help matters. If something was wrong, Arthur would need to be awake and alert to handle the situation.

The next morning everything seemed fine. Uther had slept through the night like any other. He had woken aware of his surroundings and eaten breakfast and gotten dressed. Gwen said that he looked quite well and no one should have an inkling of his incident the night before. Arthur perked up, happily crowing about how he was always right and clearly his father had just eaten something that disagreed with him and he had been incoherent from digestive pains. Gwen turned hopefully towards the door and Merlin graciously dismissed her from listening to Arthur be a prat.

They all went to council, more of the younger knights than usual showing up. Gwen and Lancelot were standing side by side. Leon was standing at attention next to Geraint leaning on a post. Caradoc was hovering near the throne. Galahad was also there, though on the other side. Merlin noticed that they had strategically placed themselves to be able to easily grab Uther if necessary or defend him. Arthur’s knights were all such good, loyal men, even if Uther did not necessarily deserve such loyalty. Everything seemed to be going well, though one would not know it from Rollins’ expression. Uther was perfectly aware of his surroundings, heard everyone else around him and responded accordingly. Merlin was starting to hope that perhaps, for once, Arthur had been right and this was not the beginning of a magical attack on Camelot that could very well endanger more than just Uther.

Then Uther’s gaze focused on an empty point in the middle of the room. All the knights stood to attention. Arthur tried to stay calm as he followed his father’s gaze to nothing and back.

“Yes, Father?” he prompted hopefully. “We should send someone to the border to get more information about why mercenaries are streaming into Ealdor.” Uther did not seem to hear his son.

“Leave me alone,” he ordered thin air, pointing. All the knights moved at once. Caradoc and Galahad grabbed Uther and manhandled him out the door. Arthur followed them. Merlin stayed with Leon and Geraint and Lancelot, declaring council over.

“The King ate something that didn’t agree with him. There’s no need for concern,” Merlin stated. “He just needs a few hours rest and he will be perfectly fine. Council will resume tomorrow.” Thankfully, with her status as Prince Consort, everyone conceded and left the room.

“Poor Uther,” Lancelot said as the doors closed. “Gwen said he was not quite himself but…”

“This isn’t food,” Rollins grumbled. “This has to be an attack on the King. Uther has always had good health. He never gets sick from his food.”

“I’m afraid it looks like he’s seeing things that aren’t there. Either he’s taken to putting belladonna in his eyes, eaten bad mushrooms…” Merlin let her sentence trail off. Everyone knew what she meant.

“But wouldn’t whoever it is have to have access to the King?” Geraint asked.

“Since we don’t know what they did, we can’t assume that they needed proximity,” Merlin shook her head. “For the moment, let’s hope for the best but prepare for the worst. Someone go fetch Gaius and I want to search every inch of Uther’s chambers.”

“Of course, your highness,” Leon bowed to her. “I will fetch Gaius. Leon hurried out, Geraint following. Gwen and Lancelot followed Merlin to Uther’s chambers. Arthur was pacing in front of the hearth. Uther was seated in his chair by the window, alert and aware once more. Caradoc and Galahad were hovering awkwardly at the door.

“If you want to go, go ahead,” Merlin told them as she entered. Caradoc gratefully left. Galahad shook his head.

“Merlin,” Uther said.

“I dismissed council, told them you had eaten something bad and needed only a few hours rest but if this continues, people aren’t going to continue to believe that. Leon’s fetching Gaius, but I fear this might be…”

“It’s not magic!” Arthur bellowed. Everyone flinched. Merlin stared at her husband. What on earth had come over him?

“Son, I’m seeing things that aren’t there.”

“I trust you haven’t picked up the habit of putting belladonna in your eyes?” Merlin asked. Uther shook his head. “Did you eat any mushrooms today?”

“No, none,” Uther agreed. “I can’t think of many alternative explanations either. I certainly haven’t been poisoned or I would feel worse.”

“Yes, you certainly would feel worse,” Gaius agreed, sweeping into the room. “And I’m afraid that I may not have an answer for you, my lord. The brain is difficult to examine.”

“Just do what you can,” Uther agreed with a heavy sigh. He turned his head to look at Arthur. He stopped before his eyes reached his son, staring at the fire. “What…?” he murmured. Merlin rushed across the room and doused the flames. It worked. Uther blinked himself awake. “For a moment, I could have sworn there was someone in the hearth.”

“And earlier, who was it that you saw?” Gaius asked. He sounded at ease but Merlin thought he might have a theory.

“A boy wet all over. I didn’t recognize him but he was staring at me unnervingly. I was suddenly struck with fear of him, like of a spirit. Do you think it was a spirit, some sort of evil water creature?”

“It may have been a spirit,” Gaius allowed. “I see no injury, sire. Therefore, I can offer you no answer for the moment. I will consult my books and see what other possibilities there are.”

“Yes, of course, Gaius,” Uther agreed. “I will take my dinner and have a nap. Hopefully you will have found an explanation by morning.” Uther waved his hands in dismissal. Everyone left. Merlin stuck with Gaius and Arthur followed her but sent all the knights to their usual chores and asked Gwen to see what the rumors were.

“What do you think it is?” Merlin asked softly while Arthur was preoccupied giving orders.

“During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with. Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him.”

“Could there have been something to set this off? A spell or charm of revenge that causes someone to see their victims until they go mad?”

“Well, I would certainly not put it past his enemies, but Alvarr or Nimueh would be the most likely and they are both dead. Perhaps Morgause? Morgana is certainly out of any danger, not being in the citadel.”

“That’s a possibility,” Merlin agreed. “Would you like my help looking?”

Suddenly the warning bells rang out.

“What on earth?” Gaius asked.

As it turned out, there was a guard that had been gravely injured the night before, his body hidden from sight. He had been stabbed but was still alive, by some miracle. Merlin put a blessing on him, just in case, like she had done a year ago for Ewan.

Gaius went to tell Arthur about the sentry and that this all but proved that something had been done to Uther. What else would someone have needed to try to kill a sentry for seeing them sneaking around? Merlin went and searched the entire castle, looking for someone who was not where they were supposed to be or someone who was not supposed to be there at all. Unfortunately she found nothing. The strongest magic she felt was Hadley’s bread rising and Sefa flirting with one of the castle guards. Both harmless enough and completely unrelated to Uther’s condition, so far as she could ascertain.

Merlin went back to Uther’s room to go through it more thoroughly. Uther was inexplicably missing but Rollins was with him, so there was probably little to worry about and this way no one would be getting underfoot while she searched the room. There was nothing in the obvious places, but as she straightened the bedclothes she heard a strange sound. It was like something dripping, but thicker, like stew or mud. Was that under the bed? Merlin bent down and saw something strange in the darkness, hung under the bed. The door quietly squeaked open. Merlin threw herself under the bed. Perhaps whoever it was had returned, since the door slowly opening was not how Uther or Rollins would enter their chambers. Soft footsteps hurried over and a woman’s hand reached unseeingly under the bed and unerringly pulled down what appeared to be a mandrake as it was pulled into the light. Merlin peeked out from under the bed. Sefa?! Oh, and she had liked her. Sefa had seemed so sweet. Merlin crawled out from under the bed. Maybe there was an explanation? She followed Sefa out of the citadel.

They went out through the lower town and then deep into the woods. Merlin had the feeling that Sefa might just be the errand girl. She did have some magic, but not much. There was certainly not enough to enchant a mandrake. Merlin hid behind a tree as Sefa ran into a clearing, throwing her arms around an older man. He was mostly likely her father, possibly an uncle. Then a woman in a cloak stepped into the clearing, flanked by several fighting men. She lowered the hood. And there was Morgause. Merlin had had a sinking feeling about her involvement, but at least she had left Morgana out of it this time. Merlin only caught bits of the conversation.

“Uther… mandrake working… trying… cover…”

“Time… patience…”

“Cenred… army…”

“Completely unsuspected!” Sefa was pleased with herself. Her father was also pleased. Morgause seemed indifferent. Since Merlin doubted any relation between the two besides convenience, it was hardly surprising. Morgause turned her attention to renewing the mandrake’s enchantment and Merlin took the opportunity to slip back to the castle before one of them noticed her. She silenced her footsteps with magic as she retreated. No need to get caught spying on a witch planning regicide over a broken twig.

Merlin managed to get back into the citadel before dark but Arthur had noted she was missing. Everyone was scouring the castle for her. It was a little awkward. She was escorted by nearly twenty men-sentries, guards, knights-to the throne room, where Arthur was pacing nervously.

“Sorry I worried you,” Merlin said to announce her presence. Arthur quickly whirled to face her and slumped in relief, grinning.

“I thought something had happened to you.” Arthur hurried across the room and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“No, no,” Merlin shook her head. “Nothing happened to me. I’m fine. Just went for a little walk. We should speak privately.” Arthur took a step back.

“What happened, what’s wrong?”

“Privately…” Merlin repeated. Arthur dismissed the sentries and guards. There were still several noblemen and noblewomen with their servants and a dozen knights. “Or not.”

“What is it?”

“Sefa’s working for Morgause and put an enchanted mandrake root under your father’s bed to make him go mad because Morgause has incited Cenred into marching on Camelot, if I overheard correctly.”

There was complete silence. Arthur’s mouth fell open.

“What?” Leon asked.

“You know what I know. I was searching Uther’s room and I was half-under the bed because I thought I heard something dripping when the door eased open suspiciously. So instead of coming out, I crawled under the bed and Sefa took something out from under the bed. In the light it was clearly a mandrake root. Enchanted mandrake root causes inexplicable fear in its victim and can also manifest frightening visions. I followed Sefa out to the woods, hoping there was some sort of explanation. She seems like a nice girl, after all. Perhaps she had opportunely overheard someone else’s plot. But it seems that her father or perhaps an uncle is in league with Morgause and so is she. They were all meeting in a clearing. I could not hear everything, but Sefa said something about Uther and the mandrake working. Her father said something about time and patience. Morgause started talking about Cenred and an army. She took the mandrake from Sefa and I took my cue to leave before anyone noticed me.”

“Good,” Arthur nodded. “That’s good that you knew to leave then.” Then he blinked. “What were you thinking? You could have gotten severely hurt or worse. What would I have done? You didn’t even tell me where you were going!”

“It was a spontaneous decision.”

“That was a very brave thing to do,” Galahad said. “Not everyone could have followed someone who seemed to be a traitor, even in hopes of finding that they were not a traitor.”

“Yes,” Geraint agreed. “Very brave. You’re most courageous, your highness.”

Leon took it up as well. “We are all very impressed with your valiance.”

“Point taken,” Arthur grumbled. “But it was still dangerous and ill-advised.”

“What shall we do about the girl?” Sir Bors asked. “Something must be done, after all.”

“Yes…” Arthur drew out the word. “It is possible that her own father led her astray and I am reluctant to suggest a sentence before I can hear how much this was her idea. As Merlin said, Sefa seemed to be a sweet girl. But I will say that she must be arrested whenever she returns and there will be a trial.”

“Yes, sire,” echoed around the room. Arthur looked more than a little uncomfortable.

“A trial will wait until morning, surely?” Merlin suggested. “Let’s try to get some sleep. We’ll have to make a decision on whether or not to concern ourselves with the possibility of someone trying to take the kingdom in the morning as well.”

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “Let’s all go get some sleep. Knights, those of you who should be on duty should return to your posts. Everyone else, I bid you goodnight. We’ll deal with Sefa and begin fortifying the citadel in the morning.”

They retired to bed. Arthur had to run his hands over every inch of her body and ascertain her unharmed before he would consent to calm down and try to sleep. He had been very concerned on the matter. Merlin felt a little guilty that she had not spared more than a moment’s thought on Arthur before traipsing off into the woods after someone conspiring to overthrow a kingdom. She was a wife now and she had to consider that Arthur would be in no fit state should something happen to her.

The next morning, Arthur led the trial. Not one of Uther’s councilors said a word on the matter. Sir Bors told Arthur beforehand that he hoped Uther would recover quickly from his illness, heavily implying it was a mild seasonal malady, but no one else even mentioned Uther’s absence. Sefa was hauled in none too gently by the guards, looking a little worse for the wear after a night in the dungeons. Merlin wanted to bundle the poor girl up and give her a feverfew tincture to ward off whatever illnesses she was bound to succumb to. As though Arthur could hear her thoughts, he gave her a quelling look.

“Sefa, do you know why you’re here?” Arthur asked.

She nodded. “The mandrake…”

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “You admit to putting an enchanted mandrake root under my father’s bed?”

“Yes, your highness,” Sefa murmured. “But I didn’t enchant it!”

“You are thus far only accused of being errand girl for a sorceress,” Arthur reassured her. “Just tell me the truth. Who are you working for?”

“The Lady Morgause,” Sefa replied. Arthur wrinkled his nose at the title. Merlin touched his wrist.

“She may not be a lady of Camelot, but I’ve no doubt she earned the title,” Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded and took a breath.

“How did you come to work for Morgause? Did you approach her or did she approach you?” Sefa looked around the room wildly.

“Sefa, just tell the truth. We don’t want to have to sentence you to anything awful but if you don’t answer us then we have to assume the worst, you understand?” Merlin spoke up. “An attack on the King is treason, magic or not, and the appropriate perpetrator must be punished by death.” Arthur smiled at her.

Sefa managed to gather her wits again. She took a deep breath and spoke her answer. “Well, my father is a warlock. He approached Morgause, I believe, and then they both asked me to come to the castle because I would be less suspicious than an old man or a known sorceress.” That was certainly logical strategy on Morgause’s part. Merlin had even known that the girl had some magic and had not found her suspicious.

“What was your part in this scheme?” Arthur asked. “Exactly what were you to do?”

“I was to put the mandrake under the king’s bed and after a few days take it down and bring it to Morgause to be enchanted again. I believe the enchantment lost its potency over time. I was also to tell Morgause how well the enchantment had worked.”

Arthur nodded. “So you were an errand girl. Was there any other information that you passed to the sorceress?”

“No, your highness.” Sefa shook her head forcefully.

“Do you know of any further schemes of Morgause’s?” Merlin asked, cutting over whatever Arthur had been opening his mouth to say. Arthur shut his mouth and nodded.

“I believe she’s incited King Cenred to attack Camelot, but I was not informed of any details, my lord.”

“Thank you,” Arthur nodded. “Leon, go have sentries sent out to the border on the fastest horses to serve as lookouts for any incoming armies.”

“The border with Ealdor?”

“All borders not to our allies,” Arthur said. “Two in each direction should be plenty. We have already heard word of mercenaries in Cenred’s land but it’s best to be prepared.”

“Yes, sire,” Leon bowed and left. Most of Uther’s councilors were nodding approvingly and smiling at Arthur’s decision.

“Sefa, did you readily agree to help Morgause?” Arthur asked.

“Yes,” Sefa admitted.

“Why?” Merlin asked. That was equally important.

“My father is a warlock. I think King Uther’s ban on magic is wrong. It is injust that my father’s greatest talent is punishable by death.”

“So you agree with Morgause,” Arthur stated. Sefa nodded. Arthur sighed heavily. “You have conspired against the throne of your own free will. That is treason. I have no choice but to sentence you to death. You will be hung at dawn. I’m sorry.” Poor Sefa burst into tears. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as the guards led her from the throne room. They had all liked Sefa, even if she had only arrived a week prior.

“We tried to find a reason to give her a more lenient sentence,” Merlin murmured. Arthur nodded.

“I have a plan,” he whispered. “Just thought of it a moment ago while Sefa was speaking. If it goes right, I won’t be executing the poor girl.” Merlin had to put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

“Such a shame, a young girl already led so far astray,” Sir Bors said to the room at large.

“Yes,” Sir Bertrand agreed.

“You really can’t blame the girl for siding with her father but how cruel of him to lead her into treason,” Arthur commented. “He knew better, even if she knew only what he had taught her.” The councilors all murmured agreements.

“I only wish we had been able to give her a lighter sentence,” Merlin said. “She’s young. She only wanted to please her father, like any child. But she’s old enough that she knew what she was doing and why she was doing it.”

“Well, we can only hope that her father will come for her and he can be hung for his crimes,” Arthur said. “On that note, make certain it’s known that Sefa has been sentenced to death.” Merlin was hoping that Sefa’s father would succeed in his rescue mission and neither of them would be hung. Other than the fact something happening to Uther would upset Arthur, she had to agree that Uther was an injust King and she understood why people wanted him off the throne.

Arthur and Merlin spent the rest of the day waiting. The servants were hurrying around making sure that they had supplies. The sentries had left for the borders. Peasants from the closest villages started coming into the citadel. Some were merely looking for shelter from the possible invasion and had to be given somewhere to stay. Most of the young men who had arrived, though, wanted to help defend the kingdom. The guards took charge of them, giving them a little basic weapons training. Arthur and Merlin were not needed for any of those tasks, so they spent the day waiting to either hear from the sentries that someone was invading or for the warning bell to announce Sefa’s father’s attempt at a rescue.

They went to bed that night before either event occurred. Luckily for Sefa, her father did come for her. The warning bell went off in the middle of the night. Arthur bolted upright. Merlin’s eyes opened up wide.

“Stay here,” Arthur ordered as he leapt out of bed. “You should be safe.” Merlin wrinkled her nose up but nodded. Arthur hurriedly pulled on trousers and boots.

“Be careful, Arthur.”

“I’ll be back soon,” he promised, running his fingers down her cheek. Arthur dashed out of their chambers. Merlin made a face at his back, but she closed the door behind him.

“I feel stupid,” she murmured aloud to herself. While Merlin had no interest in helping bring Sefa or her father in, she did not like the prospect of waiting around while everyone else was busy. However, Arthur had asked her to stay in their chambers and she had given him a fright only the day before. It would be cruel of her to frighten him again so quickly, especially when she had no wish for Sefa or her father to come to harm.

Arthur was not back soon. Merlin did not know if it was a good sign or bad for Sefa’s health, as no one else came to give her any information either. She knew that Arthur’s health was fine because someone would have sent for her if it was not, but the prolonged wait was grating on her nerves. Finally Arthur returned, a little before dawn, looking tired and defeated.

“Sefa’s father came for her. They both escaped.”

“I know they were conspiring against your father, but I cannot say I’m displeased.”

“I know,” Arthur nodded. “Things will be different when I am King.”

“I know,” Merlin beamed at him. “I love you.”

Arthur smiled, tension falling out of his shoulders. “I love you too.” He crawled back into bed and they both slept in. No one disturbed them, as no urgent messages had come from any of the sentries and there were still no tasks that required royal input.

Arthur and Merlin had dinner in Uther’s dining chambers with most of the knights, discussing Sefa’s escape and the potential invasion. They needed to be prepared if someone else tried to use the same escape route, after all, and the prospect of invading armies was not making any of the knights feel better about an escaped prisoner.

Just after dinner, Morgana returned to the castle unannounced. The chambermaids went into a flurry of preparations the moment the sentries announced her approach, all of them muttering mutinously about how nobles needed to spend a few weeks serving others and learn some courtesy, like not showing up suddenly and still expecting your chambers to be aired out and warm. Merlin herself was not feeling terribly generous about Morgana’s sudden return, it seemed suspicious that Sefa had failed and fled the citadel only for Morgana to almost immediately arrive. Of course, Morgana said that there had been some rumors about Uther’s health and she had returned as quickly as possible to offer what aid she could. Arthur was ecstatic to have Morgana back, someone else to help him stay occupied while waiting for word of invasion.

When Uther continued to not recover from the mandrake enchantment, though he should have been nearly fully recovered with the mandrake removed for over a day, and the sentries announced movement from Cenred’s men towards the Camelot border that afternoon, Merlin felt very suspicious. She kept her worries to herself. It would do no good to start an argument with anyone while they needed to plan for siege and citizens were pouring into the citadel with all their belongings in a panic.

Cenred’s army reached Camelot the following evening.

“What a lovely birthday surprise,” Morgana scoffed. She and Merlin and Gwen were up on the battlements, watching their approach. Arthur was down with his men. Uther was safely hidden away in his chambers.

“It’s perfectly wretched,” Gwen grumbled. “I just don’t see why someone would poison a king to start a war.”

“People with magic generally hate Uther, even if they’ve never spent a day in Camelot,” Merlin said mildly.

“He did kill hundreds of magic users during the Purge. I’m sure that others who still use magic would not agree with him that it corrupts the soul,” Morgana said, a little bitterly. They were both careful not to speak outright treason, even with only Gwen present.

“That’s true,” Gwen agreed. “I should get down to help Gaius.”

“As should we all,” Morgana agreed. Merlin nodded. While her studies had been halted in favor of protocol lessons over the winter, she was still Gaius’ apprentice. They all went downstairs to where Gaius was preparing a makeshift infirmary in the great hall for the inevitable battle.

Merlin was conscripted into making pastes to ward off infections. Gwen was hauling in water and putting it in small buckets. Morgana was rolling bandages and glancing nervously at the windows.

One moment there was silence and the next the world burst into sound, roar of fire, knights yelling to one another. Merlin froze, gaze drawn out the window. Where was Arthur?

“Breathe, Merlin, Lance and Arthur will be fine,” Gwen murmured. Merlin nodded and shook herself out of it. She had to keep working.

“Yes, they’ll be fine,” she agreed with a brittle smile. Gwen nodded, glancing out the window herself at the lower time glowing with flames, before she got back to work.

Once the first man fell into the infirmary, the work did not stop. There was barely time to breathe between treating one injury and the next. Merlin forgot to worry about Arthur for a few whirlwind moments. But she did have the presence of mind to notice when Morgana disappeared. Gaius and Merlin exchanged a look as Morgana slipped around the corner. What was she up to? Gaius just nodded and Merlin quickly finished tying off the bandage and followed Morgana.

At least, she tried to follow Morgana. With the sheer amount of people in the citadel it was difficult to keep Morgana in sight and Merlin kept getting stopped by one person or another asking for things. Perhaps she ought to have turned Arthur down. She had been able to navigate the corridors much more quickly as his manservant than as his consort. There was suddenly a strong wave of magic from somewhere below her. Merlin looked out the window. Skeletons? What in the Goddess’ name?

The burial chamber! Merlin rudely pushed through people and rather than trying to speak to her, they all let her pass. They probably assumed that she was trying to rush to Arthur’s side in a panic. Merlin really did not care so long as they let her pass. She rushed down corridor after corridor and half-tumbled down the staircase to the burial chamber. The graves were all clearly disturbed. Morgana was standing like a guard by a staff that Merlin could almost see the magic emanating off of it. 

“Morgana, what are you doing?” Merlin demanded.

“What are you doing down here?”

“I followed you, obviously,” Merlin snapped. “Now, what are you doing? There’s walking skeletons attacking the knights.”

“Yes,” Morgana smiled. “The city will fall, for no army can fight on two fronts.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I have magic, Merlin. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him?”

“I don’t care how you feel about Uther. You saw how Cenred rules his kingdom, do you really think that subjecting all the citizens of Camelot to whatever puppet he puts on the throne will be an improvement? You aren’t talking about one man, Morgana. You’re condemning an entire kingdom.”

“But…” Morgana shook her head.

“Do you want to watch Arthur and I be executed? All the knights forced to kneel to someone else or hanged? This is not about Uther. And how do you know that Cenred won’t turn on you? The House of Gorlois is still sworn fealty to Camelot, not Ealdor.”

“No, that’s not what’s going to happen.” Morgana was certain. “Morgause wouldn’t turn on me. And everyone doesn’t have to be executed. Just Uther.”

“Morgause has no loyalty to anyone but you Morgana. Maybe you can save Gwen, but the rest of us will be executed.”

“If Uther remains in power, I will be executed,” Morgana whispered.

“If anyone could change his mind, it would be you,” Merlin told her. “Uther adores you. He would never hurt you.”

“But what of everyone else like me?” Morgana asked. Merlin winced.

“We can find another way. You don’t have to give the kingdom away.”

“There is no other way.” Merlin closed her eyes for a moment and reached her hand out to Morgana.

“There is always a choice, Morgana. There is always another path. You only have to be brave enough to see it. We can change Uther’s mind together.”

“Nothing can change his mind,” Morgana snarled. She suddenly drew the sword at her side and slashed at Merlin. Merlin jumped back. Morgana looked like a feral animal lashing out in fear. What had happened to her? What had Morgause done to her? Merlin had to move quickly to stay out of range of Morgana’s sword. She had no weapon of her own save her magic and she would rather not have to hurt Morgana.

“Morgana, please!” Merlin begged, ducking behind a pillar.

“I can’t let you stop me! I have to do this!” Morgana sounded broken, at her wit’s end. She was beyond reasoning. Merlin whispered a spell. The roof caved in. Morgana fell to the ground, but Merlin could feel her magic surging out to protect her. She checked Morgana’s pulse, it was strong and steady. Good. Merlin took up the sword that had fallen out of Morgana’s hand and her magic rushed into the blade as she cut the staff in half. The enchantment ended immediately. Merlin sighed in relief. She looked at the ruins. She could drag Morgana up to the infirmary for Gaius to check her head and endure all manner of questions from everyone, or she could put the sword on the ground next to Morgana and let people draw their own conclusions whenever she was found. Merlin placed the sword at Morgana’s side, as though it had fallen from her hand.

Merlin hurried back up to the main courtyard and she and Arthur fell into each other’s arms.

“What happened? Where did the skeletons come from?” he whispered.

“Morgause had another ally in the citadel. They used a magical staff to raise the dead in the burial chamber.”

“But who?” Arthur was honestly bewildered.

“It was Morgana.”

“But she would never do that to the people.”

“She seemed to not be herself,” Merlin admitted. “Like a feral animal lashing out in fear. I left her in the burial chamber. She’s unconscious but her magic protected her. Perhaps if she gets credit for saving the city, she might feel less scared?”

“Of course,” Arthur nodded. “Leon, find some guards in good health and have them go search for the source of the skeletons. Start with the burial chambers.”

“Yes, sire,” Leon bowed low. Merlin smiled.

“I take it you were an impressive leader?”

“I must have been,” Arthur agreed. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

“The lower town is still on fire,” Lancelot spoke up. “If I might presume to get some of the able bodied men together to put out the fires?”

“Of course, Lancelot,” Arthur nodded and clapped the man on the shoulder. “You fought well today and were a credit to your family.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Lancelot smiled. Gwen suddenly came rushing out and flung herself into his arms. Lancelot caught her easily. Merlin pulled Arthur away to give them their privacy.

“Once the skeletons fell, Cenred’s army immediately retreated.”

“Your knights have a fearsome reputation,” Merlin teased.

“We’ll have a more fearsome one after tonight,” Arthur agreed. “We fought off a siege in one night.”

“That’s true.”

They were beset with people as they entered the castle: well-wishers, Gaius trying to give Arthur a full examination without taking off his armor, various knights and guards and young men hoping for accolades from Arthur, and Rollins. Merlin forced her way to Rollins’ side.

“Uther is awake and it took all my powers of persuasion and putting one of Morgana’s sleeping draughts in his cup to keep him in his room. If Arthur could go up to him soon…”

“Of course,” Merlin nodded. “He’s already got people going down to the lower town to put out fires and some guards investigating the skeletons. Once he gets through the crowd, he should be able to report to Uther.”

“Good. I’ll go let him know.” Merlin nodded in dismissal and Rollins hurried off to Uther’s chambers. Arthur slowly made his way to her side, trying to acknowledge everyone wishing him well and reassure everyone who had been outside fighting. Merlin just waited patiently. He was going to be such a good King, always worried about his people first and foremost. Once he had spoken to everyone in the crowd, Merlin batted Gaius away.

“Uther is awake and wants a report. Arthur seems to be uninjured so he should be fine until afterwards?”

“Yes, of course,” Gaius agreed. “But he should have a full examination just in case. You are the Crown Prince.”

“I’m aware,” Arthur assured him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “But I must obey my king’s summons.” The crowd fell back and Merlin stayed at Arthur’s side as they made their way to Uther’s chambers.

Arthur gave a detailed report to his father, omitting any mention of Morgana’s treachery. With perfect timing, just as Arthur was explaining that Cenred had retreated when the skeletons stopped, one of the guards who had found Morgana rushed in.

Morgana was given the credit for saving the city and she looked a little dazzled by the applause and accolades following Uther’s announcement the next day. Merlin was uncertain what had happened to Morgana but it did not seem to be a favorable change. Surely Morgause would not have done this. She seemed to be loyal to Morgana and value her. But what other explanation was there?


	2. A Tournament for All Comers

There was little time to dwell on what may or may not have happened to Morgana. A feast was held a day late for Morgana’s birthday. Merlin and Arthur had both given her jewels, rather than hair brushes. Then Arthur had left to investigate the Dragorn fortress, and start the local men working on repairs. Merlin had ended up in charge of repairs in the lower town. Lancelot’s quick thinking regarding putting out the fires had saved most of the buildings, but they needed new roofs and everything had to be accomplished in a week before the tournament. Arthur returned only a few days before the tournament and so Merlin had been overseeing the preparations for that as well. She had barely had time to breathe, much less worry about anything not a paper someone wanted her to sign.

With everything Merlin was told about this special “tenth year” tournament, she got more and more anxious. It was apparently tradition that every tenth year the annual tournament was open to all comers and that the knight’s code was thrown out the window. How anyone had ever lived through this tournament before, Merlin could not explain. There were no rules. The competitors could use any weapon they pleased. Arthur was excited to prove his mettle, as he had been little more than a boy the last time it was held and therefore had not been allowed to compete. Merlin worried about whether he would manage to keep his head. Uther had no other children and Arthur might make a good king but that did not mean that a distant cousin would also.

The night before the tournament began, Merlin was down in the armory, straightening Arthur’s armor nervously. She had already checked every link in his chain mail for weak spots and polished his armor until it shone, simple tasks to keep her hands busy. Uther had made a face at her picking at the chain mail during audiences until Morgana pointed out that she had helped her father into his armor as a child and her mother had always looked over the chain mail after it was mended. She had finally decided that it was good enough and she ought to get to her supper when some ruffian said something.

“Why, if it’s not the Prince of Camelot!”

“No, I’m his… squire.”

“I’ve always wanted a squire,” the man said with a leer. He stomped his boot up on the bench next to her. “Clean it.” Merlin raised one eyebrow. Another man of similar size blocked her exit.

“I’ll do no such thing,” she scoffed.

“You will.”

“I am a Lord in my own right. I’m not cleaning your boots.” Merlin wouldn’t have cleaned his boots if she wasn’t a lord. The man looked less than pleasant.

“Oh ho,” the man seemed to be working up to a tantrum. Merlin was about to walk away, slip into the hidden staircase and get far away from this violent person before he tried her temper when another voice joined the conversation.

“Stay where you are.” A younger man with a determined expression stepped into the light. Merlin did not recognize him but surely he was not here to compete?

“Oh, so you've decided to join us after all?” the ruffian teased, drawing his dagger.

“I think you should put that down, sir.” Oh, yes, he was definitely here to compete. With magic. Were all men idiots or was it just something about Uther that attracted them? Of course, the two large ruffians did not see magic, they saw a young boy of average height and build. They laughed.

“Did you hear that?”

“Oh, I heard it alright.”

“Why don't you say it again?”

Merlin rolled her eyes. “I'm sorry, this is my fault.”

“I'm not hearing you…” the one man teased.

“I've said what I had to say.” The magic boy shrugged. Merlin smiled. The impression of true confidence was so much better than the posturing of stupid men. Of course, the ruffians had to be insulted and started a fight. The boy held his own, using surreptitious magic to grab a sword just a hair out of reach and keeping them from gaining an advantage. It was two on one with them having a great size advantage. Of course, the magic boy won the fight with only one warning from her. Merlin did not bother to hide her amusement. “Now, get out.” The two ruffians slunk off. “Thanks for the warning.”

“It's me who should be grateful.” Arthur would have been irritable had she done what the boy had. Or he would have run them through for insulting her.

“It's alright. I've already had a run in with those two.”

“You have?” Maybe they needed to be run through…

“Yeah, I know what it's like to be picked on,” the boy said. Merlin put a hand on his shoulder.

“Merlin!” Arthur was yelling from the stairwell. Oh, was she already late for supper? She retracted her hand.

“Well, thanks again. I'm...”

“Merlin?!”

“...Merlin. That's me.” Merlin waved her hands towards Arthur’s bellowing with a laugh.

“I'm Gilli.” They shook hands. The boy had on a rather striking ring with some sort of magic on it.

“Merlin!” Arthur roared. Merlin made a face at Gilli who laughed as she scurried off.

“Goddess mercy you’re going to bring down the castle walls!” she chided. “I’m sure your father taught you better than to stomp about the castle bellowing for people like a bull.”

“Yes, well, you’re going to be late for dinner with my father, and you have to change!”

“You are insufferable!” Merlin informed him.

Arthur scoffed and kissed her cheek, “Come on, let’s not be late. Morgana doesn’t need to be insulted.”

“True,” Merlin agreed, letting Arthur hurry her up the stairs to their chambers so she could put on appropriate clothing to dine with the King.

Though they rushed and Merlin was buttoning her vest as they ran down to the dining hall, Morgana and Uther were still waiting when they arrived. Uther smiled indulgently at them while Morgana looked a little irritated. But they were all seated and Morgana began polite conversation.

“Remind me how many times you've won this tournament, Uther.” She looked to be in good humor, smiling at him.

“Three,” Uther replied proudly.

“That's a lot to live up to, Arthur,” Morgana teased. Merlin nodded.

“Indeed,” Arthur agreed.

“I remember your last victory. You were a master in the arena. It's such a shame we won't see you compete again.” Morgana smiled sweetly at Uther, putting a gentle hand on his forearm. Merlin could not even form words. What was she playing at? Arthur looked equally bewildered.

“Who says you won't?”

“I thought you said you were too old to take the field?” Merlin prompted.

“Not age that stops me. I'll still prove a match for any man!” Uther boasted.

“Well, we won't be finding out,” Arthur said firmly.

“Why ever not?” Uther demanded. 

Arthur stared at him in shock. “Because I don't want you getting hurt.” Uther laughed.

“Do you think you could still win the crown?” Morgana asked.

“The kingdom needs him to rule, not to fight,” Arthur snapped.

“Do you think I can't do both?”

“Well, you're not as young as you used to be. Besides, I need someone to keep me company in the stands,” Morgana said, patting his hand.

“If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the tournament,” Arthur stood up abruptly. “Merlin?” After the briefest moment of indecision, she followed him out. 

Morgana was speaking as they left, “It is such a shame. It would've been good for the people to see you compete one last time. But still, Arthur's probably right. You can't do everything…” Merlin wanted to hit her. Had nothing from her comments on political upheaval and alternative options not being an improvement for the people sunk into Morgana’s head? Because there could be no other reason besides trying to get Arthur and Uther taken out together for Morgana to have played that little game at supper.

Arthur spent a good hour ranting and raving about Morgana convincing his father to compete. Merlin mostly kept her thoughts to herself. Without any knowledge of Morgause’s movements or allies, Merlin could not make many guesses as to what had happened to Morgana. Arthur seemed to assume that someone had simply talked Morgana into hating Uther because her sister had magic. For now, it was as valid an explanation as any other.

Thankfully, Merlin was not going to have to sit in the stands with Morgana because she was supposed to be on hand for Gaius’ assistance and also being Arthur’s squire since there was none other available.

The next morning, when it became clear that the King was also competing, several of the knights of Camelot pulled out of the competition. It was bad enough running the risk of injuring the Crown Prince, but both the Crown Prince and the King? Or possibly worse, injuring the King’s pride by knocking him out of the competition? There was quite a bit of discussion in the armory while Merlin was fetching Arthur’s armor.

Merlin helped Arthur into his armor in silence. Arthur had gone into that meditative state that reminded her of priestesses and Merlin was not going to interrupt that with her worries because had she really heard someone say that three contestants had died in the first day the last time this tournament was held? Arthur would be fine. He was a formidable warrior and he was in perfect health, not even a strained wrist or ankle. He won on his own merit. She tied a blue and green cloth around his arm. Arthur then bullied her into a gambeson and chain mail and her own surcoat. Merlin did not appreciate the weight of the armor until they reached the courtyard. It was still cold.

Morgana was accompanied by only Gwen in the royal box. Gwen was borrowing one of Morgana’s cloaks and Morgana had on a new cloak made entirely of fur. As Uther was competing, Morgana was the host for the tournament.

“It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot. This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers. Including out reigning champion, the King. There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize. Let the tournament begin.”

Arthur and Uther both fought valiantly and made it through the first day. Four men did not survive, and several more were knocked out of the competition. However, Gilli, Merlin’s new friend, also managed to win his duels with a mostly unnoticeable smattering of magic. In his last match of the day, he took a wound to the arm and Gaius took the opportunity to approach him.

“That was a fine victory.”

“Thank you.”

“That'll need treating.” Gaius pointed at his still bleeding arm.

“That's alright,” Gilli shook his head.

“Gaius is the court physician,” Merlin explained.

“It's just a nick, I'm fine,” he insisted, turning and leaving. That was certainly an interesting reaction…

“He's using magic,” she murmured. “Do you think he can heal himself?”

“I suspected as much,” Gaius admitted. “The ring bears a mark of the Old Religion. Such rings are very rare, but they act as a conduit, a...a channel for magical powers. He may be able to heal himself.”

“How much power would you think he has?”

“He doesn't have your powers, Merlin, but as to wield a ring such as that would need considerable gifts.”

“I can’t decide if it’s bravery or folly,” Merlin said.

“If Uther finds out, he'll have him killed,” Gaius sighed. “So it’s certainly one or the other. Go take care of your husband before he notices you’re missing.”

“I see when I’m not wanted,” Merlin teased but she headed off towards Arthur’s tent. Gaius just laughed and waved her off.

Given that neither Arthur nor Uther had been harmed or lost a match in the first day, Arthur was in a pleasant humor at supper. After supper, Merlin was summoned to Gaius’ chambers. Apparently Gilli had used an ancient crude healing spell that cauterized a wound with great heat on his shoulder. He had left a burn mark on a door in the dungeons and dropped his ring. Gaius had assured Uther that no magic had been done, giving him some story about brewing ale to silence his concerns about the strange odor. Merlin just snickered a little and took the ring from Gaius to return to Gilli and warn him to be more careful.

Gilli, like most of the competitors, was staying in the Rising Sun tavern. The owner needed no incentive to tell her which room was his, only had to look at her face and bowed to the Prince Consort. That was admittedly nice.

Merlin knocked at the door. “Who is it?” Gilli asked.

“Merlin,” she stepped inside. “Come to see how you are.” She shut the door behind her and held out his ring. “And return this. You should be grateful that the Court Physician was willing to spin a story to keep the King from starting a search for the sorcerer.” Gilli paled a little.

“I just healed my arm.”

“And Uther has banned all magic on pain of death. I must advise you to drop out of the tournament. I saw your eyes flash gold today. Someone else might see it tomorrow. Your talent is not fighting and someone is bound to notice.”

“Without magic, I'm a nobody. People think they can kick dirt in my face.”

“Perhaps you should move to a different kingdom, then,” Merlin suggested gently. “Camelot is the only kingdom in Albion with a blanket ban on magic.”

“I’m not dropping out,” Gilli insisted.

“Of course, I can’t make you,” Merlin agreed. “It was just a friendly advice. You saved my life; I owe you at least a friendly turn.”

“I will not be like my father, so afraid of Uther that he would not save himself when set upon by three men!”

“There’s quite a bit of room between refusing to use your talents to save your own skin and travelling to compete in a competition for glory,” Merlin pointed out. “Choosing to prioritize your life over a secret is very different from what you’re doing. But you’re a man grown, right? You can make your own decisions.” Two men walked in as Merlin walked out, Gilli gawking after her.

The next day, Arthur won his bouts, Uther won his bouts, Gilli won his bouts and killed a man. Gilli was horrified at himself. Two other men had also died but clearly the other six deaths had not been quite so real to Gilli. Merlin advised him to withdraw again and Gilli seemed to take it to heart.

Then she had to deal with Arthur in a prat mood because he was facing his father in the semi-final the next day. They both knew that Arthur was a better warrior than his father. So Arthur either threw the duel or humiliated his father in front of the kingdom. Arthur was in a sulk. Merlin distracted him with kisses until he was smiling again. She ended up having to sharpen his sword early the next morning because she had not had time before they fell into bed that night.

Of course, Arthur remembered why he had been upset the next morning and Merlin had to order him to eat his breakfast while he resigned himself to the inevitable gloating because he could not humiliate his father in front of the entire kingdom.

Arthur made it a good fight, pressing his father to the ground before letting his father disarm him. Uther, of course, did not press the advantage beyond the end of the match being called by Morgana, but Arthur was still snappish as he stormed off the field.

“Well done, love,” Merlin whispered.

“If he wasn’t my father…” Arthur snarled, storming past her. Merlin giggled softly. She would give him a moment to have a tantrum before she comforted him. It would be interesting to see who had replaced Gilli in the next match after all.

No one. Gilli walked into the arena.

“I thought he was going to withdraw?” Gaius said.

“I guess the accolades eased his guilt about killing a man for his own vanity,” Merlin snarled. Now she was in a mood.

Gaius started to say something about warning Uther.

“You already lied to Uther for him, we aren’t condemning him to death a day later,” Merlin hissed. “I’ll speak to him. Make him see reason.”

“You better. Arthur isn’t ready to lead the kingdom, especially not with Morgause lurking around,” Gaius insisted. Merlin stormed off to Arthur’s tent.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked. He had clearly calmed down a little.

“One of the competitors is using magic. I thought I’d convinced him to withdraw but he did not. I’m livid.”

“I can understand,” Arthur murmured consolingly, pulling her into his embrace. “Are you going to talk to him again?” Merlin nodded. “Is it the young boy? The smallish one?”

“Yes,” she mumbled into his surcoat.

“Well, hopefully, he’ll listen this time. I hate to condemn a child to death, no matter their crime, and the other competitors knew the risks.”

That evening, Merlin went to The Rising Sun to speak to Gilli again. He was irritable at her pulling him away from the men applauding him.

“What’s this about?”

“What happened to you not liking killing a man? Someone clapped you on the back and it all went out the window? I thought you were going to withdraw.”

“You've seen the way people are now. They're showing me respect. And you don't know what that's like for me.”

“I do. I was born a peasant. I get it. But do you understand that I could have you executed at dawn? And if it comes down to it, I will choose my father in law over you. My husband does not deserve to watch his father bleed out in an arena at the hands of a boy.” Gilli started.

“You’re the Prince Consort?”

“Yes, and you’ve had my sympathy up til this point. But if a few men pat you on the back and all your guilt at killing someone goes out the window, maybe you don’t need the kind of sympathy I thought you did.”

“What do you mean?” he demanded pushily.

“I thought you needed sympathy for getting in over your head. Maybe you need sympathy for your impending execution at such a young age, leaving your mother all alone in the world.” Merlin was not mincing words this time. Gilli flinched back.

“You… wouldn’t…?” he murmured.

“I don’t want to, but I can,” Merlin warned him. “And if it comes down to it, I don’t need political power to stop you.” She used a flick of magic to knock the unlit candle off the shelf. “Choose carefully, Gilli.”

“You…!” Gilli shouted. He took in a deep breath and lowered his voice. “You’re like me? And you’re going to protect the man who slaughtered our kind?”

“I protect his son, my husband, who’s going to change things. But how inclined to change things do you think a man will be who saw his father murdered by a slip of thing for glory?” Gilli did not want to admit she was right, but she could see the clear conflict on his face. “I’ll leave you to consider your options. It isn’t too late to withdraw.” Merlin let herself out. It was a slow walk back to her chambers.

“What did he say?” Arthur asked.

“He likes the respect. Says he was a nobody before. I may have threatened him with execution but I’m not sure it did any good.”

“Oh, dear heart,” Arthur murmured, pulling her close. “I’m so sorry. I know you have to be torn about this.”

“I don’t want you to lose your father, but I don’t want to have to turn a young boy over to be executed either,” Merlin mumbled.

“Thank you,” Arthur whispered. “I know my father has done you no favors.”

“But he is your father and you love him,” Merlin replied. “If Gilli does not withdraw before the match tomorrow, I will keep him from hurting Uther as best I can.”

“You’ve got more power than the boy?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m not worried.” Arthur smiled at her. “Come, eat your supper. And then we can go to bed. You can fret about the boy in the morning.” Merlin nodded. She needed to eat, after all. This time, it was Arthur kissing her to distraction and pulling her to bed.

The next morning, Gilli had not withdrawn. Arthur sat in the royal box with Morgana. Merlin was seething from the sidelines as Gilli and Uther walked into the arena to start the duel. She shook her head at Gilli but he just smirked at her. Oh really? Merlin was half tempted to drag him out of the arena by his ears. She refrained. The duel began.

Uther was clearly the better warrior. Gilli’s only advantage had been magic. But every time Gilli tried to use it, Merlin unwound his spells. Gilli noticed it quickly and kept sending her increasingly exasperated looks. She would not let him harm the king though. She had promised Arthur. Uther eventually pinned him, graciously letting him live. Merlin felt Arthur finally relax as Gilli stomped angrily out of the arena, defeated.

She followed Gilli down to the tavern. He was already packing to leave when she entered his room.

“I had to, you know.”

“Yeah, you did what you had to do. And you betrayed your kind,” Gilli snarled.

“No, I didn’t have you executed. That would have been betrayal, you foolish child. I just made you use fighting skills, not magic. That first time, you had Uther pinned and you had won, but you had to kill him too? What was that going to accomplish, exactly? Other than making magic look dishonorable? We’re better than that.” Gilli stared at her for a long moment.

“Thank you for not telling Uther,” he finally said. “I suppose you were as kind to me as you could be.”

“Yes,” Merlin agreed. “You’re kin. Please tell me you understand.”

“I never understood my father. I thought that he was afraid of magic. But he wasn't. He was afraid of what it can do, how the glory it brings can corrupt. I know now that he was… he was strong. Well, he was stronger than me. I'm sorry.”

Merlin smiled at him. “Someday Uther will die naturally or in battle and Arthur will assume the throne. It’ll be different then. We will all be free.”

“And perhaps our paths will cross again,” Gilli said. “I hope they will.”

“They will,” Merlin said. “We are kin.” Gilli smiled back at her. They shook hands and Merlin left him to finish his packing. She felt much better about the situation.  
They were supping with Uther and Morgana that night, so Arthur and Merlin both helped one another into clean finery. Arthur was not looking forward to the gloating he was certain his father would do, but he was pleased for her that Gilli had seemed to have come to peace about his magic, no longer feeling it necessary to go out looking for glory.

Somehow, Merlin and Arthur arrived before Uther and Morgana, who entered arm in arm.

“I thought that boy was going to kill me,” Uther was saying.

“So did I,” Morgana agreed.

“It was all very tense for a few moments,” Merlin said.

“You rallied well, though, Father,” Arthur said.

“Yes, didn’t I?” Uther smiled. “Suddenly, the old fighting spirit kicked in. I dug deep, found my strength, and the whole thing just began to flow. I felt at one with the sword. My feet moved instinctively.”

“And now you're champion once again. And maybe you can give Arthur some lessons,” Morgana teased. Arthur made a face but said nothing. Merlin also kept quiet, putting a restraining hand on his thigh under the table.

“It is I who learned a great deal from our fight,” Uther said. Arthur looked up with interest.

“I can't see what,” Morgana replied honestly.

“He's a far better warrior than you think. It is Arthur who should've claimed the prize,” Uther said. Did he know Arthur had let him win?

“But sadly he wasn't good enough,” Morgana murmured.

“Because he threw the fight,” Uther replied. Arthur choked on his drink. “That I might save face in front of the kingdom.”

“You knew?” Arthur asked. Uther scoffed.

“I have followed your progress with a sword since you were a boy. I know your abilities better than anyone. I am eternally grateful. I hope that, when you are King and have sons of your own, that they will afford you the same honor. Indeed, the most satisfying outcome of the tournament was that Arthur's actions have shown me what an honorable King he will be.” Merlin beamed proudly.

“I assure you, he sulked about for hours the day before and for some time afterward,” she said teasingly. Uther laughed. Arthur pretended to grumble at her. Morgana looked a little less than pleased, but she forced out some laughter.

“Well, it is a great comfort that Arthur will behave honorably despite his inclinations with King Godwin and his daughter Elena to visit us soon. He said he would come in the Spring and now the tournament is finished, it is Spring.” Morgana, Arthur, and Merlin all exchanged confused glances as Uther turned to his meal. What on Earth did he mean about honor?


	3. Elena

It became clear as preparations were made for Godwin and Elena’s arrival that Uther was hoping for a wedding between Arthur and Elena. Morgana was absolutely horrified, which was making Merlin very concerned about who in the world Morgause wanted on the throne following Uther’s death. Arthur did not want a second wife, of course, and was loudly protesting the idea of wedding two people in one year every time his father was in hearing distance and grumbling about it most of the rest of the time. Merlin was grateful for training and protocol lessons being at different times in the afternoon because it was two hours a day that she was spared Arthur’s constant complaints.

Elena and Godwin arrived on the fifth of March, after a week and a half of Arthur’s complaints. Godwin was about Uther’s age and they greeted one another warmly. Elena was fair of face, but her hair looked like it had never seen a comb. Merlin was a little surprised at that. She and Arthur both startled when Elena tripped over her own skirts and came tumbling down at their feet. Merlin hurriedly crouched down to help her back up.

“Are you alright?” Merlin and Arthur asked solicitously.

“Oh, yes,” Elena giggled. It was not exactly a flattering laugh. “I’m always falling over my own feet. I’m not that fragile.” Morgana made a soft noise from behind them. Merlin nodded and smiled pleasantly, trying not to laugh.

“Well, so long as you’re alright,” Arthur said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess.”

“Likewise,” Elena replied. Thankfully, Morgana greeted the girl and led her off to her chambers to freshen up and they were spared any further awkwardness. Godwin followed his daughter out.

“Father?!” Arthur gestured at the closed door. “You think that’s a strategic match? She can’t even walk! How could she rule a kingdom comprising both our lands?”

Uther glared at him. “Godwin and I are good friends and expanding the kingdom is always good sense, especially with Godwin’s flourishing trade with the Gauls and the Franks from his sea access.”

“Yes, Godwin is strategic. Gawant is strategic. Elena is a walking disaster,” Arthur snapped. “And you see I have one spouse already. I still don’t see why I need a second one already. You’re in fine health. We’re not at war. I’m not even two and twenty until April, Father. I do not understand your rush.”

“I am getting older. I want to make sure you’re settled and have plenty of sons running around when you’re my age. I don’t think you understand how precarious the fate of Camelot is, with you my only heir.”

“I will manage,” Arthur said flatly. Merlin covered her mouth with her hand. She could not tell Uther she was pregnant. She would not tell Uther she was pregnant. Arthur seemed to almost read her thoughts and hurriedly led her out of the room. “We should freshen up before supper also.” Uther just waved them off and left through the other door.

Supper was just as awkward. Awena had been chosen to take what had been Sefa’s place to serve the royal family at dinner and she kept trying to cause some sort of gossip. Morgana was being exceptionally polite to Elena, who had frankly appalling table manners. Merlin might not know all the minutia of folding napkins and the appropriate way to signal for more wine but Elena seemed to not realize that one did not pick food out of one’s bodice in company. Gwen’s mouth fell open. Awena’s eyes lit up. Merlin turned her head.

Godwin, at least, was polite and knew how to eat in company. It was honestly striking how different the daughter was from the father…

Merlin then turned back to Elena, watching her with fresh eyes. There was nothing wrong in form or figure. If you looked carefully, you could see that she had been taught to move with grace, but she could not manage to keep her entire body under control at once. If her arms were behaving, her legs were not. If she managed not to spill her food, she would burp the moment she swallowed. The whole situation was quite odd, quite odd, Merlin thought magic was involved, quite odd. After all, keeping your hair at least somewhat neat was not usually a trial and yet Elena’s hair resembled more a bird’s nest than any style Merlin had ever seen. She had been in a carriage all day and then had had an hour in the guest chambers to freshen up. Her hair should have been at least in a neat plait. But instead it was piled haphazardly atop her head.

“Eh…” Merlin started to say something about the girl’s hair and how a nice neat simple plait would probably serve her much better when Arthur’s hand clamped over her mouth.

“Yes, husband?” he hissed meaningfully as he dropped his hand. Oh, right.

“I just was going to tell her to wear her hair in a plait. It’d be neater.” Arthur nodded. “I suppose that’s not appropriate?” Arthur shook his head.

“Awena, more wine,” Arthur ordered calmly, blinking evenly at her as she tried to almost literally throw herself at Godwin. Merlin shook her head. Awena came over to their side of the table and refilled Arthur’s cup. Uther was frowning at her.

“Awena, if you think you’re ever going to go near visitors again with this sort of behavior, you clearly drank more wine from the bottle when you were pouring the pitcher than I thought you did,” Merlin murmured softly. Awena paled and ducked her head. “That’s what I thought. King Godwin does not need a pitcher of wine in his lap because you can’t tell that he’s ignoring you.”

“My apologies, your highness,” Awena murmured. Arthur nodded absently at her. Merlin waved her off. 

“I’m afraid the hour is about to overcome me,” Morgana suddenly announced. “Will you all forgive me if I retire? I feel as though I’ll nod off any moment.”

“Of course, Morgana,” Uther said warmly. “Sweet dreams.”

“Thank you,” she murmured.

Merlin got up and hugged Morgana to disguise her whispering, “Does something feel strange about Elena to you?”

“Yes, it does,” Morgana murmured. Arthur grumbled as he dragged her back to her seat.

“Good night, Morgana. Sleep well.”

“Thank you.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.” Morgana left, with Gwen on her heels.

“I fear I might have woken too early as well,” Merlin said.

“Yes, we should retire,” Arthur agreed readily. “Elena and I are going for a ride in the morning, are we not? I want to be fresh. It would be poor manners to nod off mid-tour.”

“Good night, son, Merlin,” Uther nodded.

“Good night,” echoed around the table. Merlin and Arthur left. Morgana was waiting just around the corner.

“I thought it was just me,” Morgana said as they all started walking together.

“No, I was watching her at supper, and if you notice, she had perfect grace in one limb at a time. It was very strange, like she could only control so much of her body at once.”

“I thought you were staring at her hair,” Arthur said.

“I can look at more than one thing at once,” Merlin sighed. “But her hair too. Why choose a difficult style? Why not plait her hair and pin it around her head?”

“That’s true,” Morgana agreed. “And the gown. Why wear yellow if she’s clumsy? Yellow shows dirt almost immediately and it goes dull anyway and it’s impossible to clean. It’s almost like whoever dresses her doesn’t like her.”

“Gwen, did she even bring a maidservant?”

“No, she only had an older woman with her. I believe she had been a childhood nanny turned chaperone. But no maidservants.”

Arthur even startled at that. “That’s highly unusual.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and she’ll fall off her horse tomorrow,” Morgana said cruelly. “Uther can’t make you marry a dead woman.”

“Morgana!” Gwen and Arthur gasped.

“I’m going to go speak to Gaius,” Merlin murmured, taking the moment to hurry off. Once again, Morgana could wait. If Merlin’s worry that the Princess might be a changeling was true, then that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. A changeling Queen would be havoc at any court and Elena was certainly of marriageable age.

“Gaius?”

“Ah, Merlin,” Gaius greeted her warmly. “What is it? Elena?”

“I think she might be a changeling, and no, don’t tell me it’s just because Uther wants Arthur to marry her.” Gaius sort of blinked.

“Well, if it isn’t jealousy, what brought you to that conclusion?”

“Little things that don’t add up. She has no handmaidens and is instead still in the care of a childhood nanny. Her dress is a color that flatters no one and anyone with half a brain would plait her hair but instead it’s piled atop her head like a bird’s nest. Also, I was watching her closely at dinner and she has grace in one limb at a time. If she doesn’t spill her food while bringing it to her lips, she burps or her legs jerk.”

“Like some sort of possession,” Gaius agreed. “And I saw her rather unfortunate entrance this afternoon. She fell flat on her face. Most young people catch themselves first. It’s the elderly who just fall to the ground still conscious. I can understand your suspicions. Godwin does not have the same lack of grace and Elena’s mother certainly did not. She was the toast of every court at Elena’s age, and well known for her dancing.”

“Is there any way to tell if Elena is a changeling for certain without doing her any harm? I’ve no desire to hurt her; she seems to be nice enough.”

“I’ll find something,” Gaius promised.

“I could help you look,” Merlin offered.

“No, no, you should get back to Arthur before he misses you.” Gaius sort of herded her out of the room and Merlin found herself staring at the closed door in confusion. Was she not allowed to help research anymore? Clearly not. Merlin made her way back to Arthur’s chambers where Morgana was giggling and Gwen was trying to be soothing and Arthur was pacing.

“There he is,” Morgana said easily. “Come along, Gwen.” She rolled up from her slouch against the table and glided out the door. Gwen obediently followed.

“Where did you go?” Arthur demanded.

“I went to speak to Gaius about changelings,” Merlin explained. “He’s going to try to find something to test whether she is or isn’t that won’t hurt her. I offered to help but he shut the door in my face.”

Arthur looked just as shocked as Merlin had felt. “Gaius locked you out? That’s very strange of him.”

“I thought so as well.”

“Well, considering I didn’t hear where you said you were going, it might have been for the best.”

“Arthur, I can take care of myself. I’m not a child. You don’t have to assume I’m in distress if you don’t know exactly where I am.”

“I just worry about you. I love you.”

Merlin melted, smiling at him. “I love you too.” They helped one another out of their fineries and locked the door and got into bed, curling up together. Arthur’s hand spread protectively over Merlin’s stomach.

“I don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I’m nervous enough for you to give birth. I’m not trying to smother you, I promise.”

“I know you aren’t,” Merlin murmured. “I’d be worried if I didn’t know where you had gone. But I’m not sure you understand just how much I can take care of myself. I could fling someone attacking me across a field with just a blink.”

“I know that,” Arthur assured her. “I do.”

“I’ll be fine,” Merlin promised. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“As if I would ever want to,” Arthur scoffed. “We should get some sleep. If you’ve involved Gaius, then I shudder to think how complicated it’s going to be to see if Elena’s a changeling tomorrow.”

“Oh, goddess,” Merlin grumbled.

“Did you forget about the poison and antidote mess with the troll?” Arthur teased. “Gaius really likes his intrigues.”

“Oh, be quiet, I need my sleep.”

“Yes, my love.” Arthur pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

The next morning they were woken early to ready themselves for a tour with Elena. Uther popped in to assure them that only Arthur was needed for the tour and Merlin would be quite busy all morning. Merlin nodded agreeably with no intention of leaving her husband alone in the woods with a changeling. Arthur gave his father a grimace that clearly told him what he thought of that plan.

“Merlin will come with me. If Elena cannot accept Merlin, then I cannot accept her, after all. Besides, would it not be much more seemly to have someone with us? Elena’s father would surely prefer at least some sort of chaperone.”

“Fine,” Uther conceded. “But Godwin and Gawant are a fine choice, son, just remember that. Don’t dismiss Elena because she’s a little less graceful than Morgana is.”

“I’m sure Arthur would never do such a thing,” Merlin assured him. “My husband is not so shallow.” Uther winced and left without another word. Arthur chuckled and the chambermaid tending the fire and rushes giggled. Merlin smiled smugly.

“You should not bait my father, you know,” Arthur said easily. “He only wants to assure the succession.”

“Given that he took this kingdom in battle, I should imagine he ought to know how precarious succession can be, even if you should have twelve sons.”

Arthur nodded. “That’s true. Things do not always go to plan. And my father certainly did not take his own advice about multiple marriages for the good of the succession, now, did he?”

“I sincerely hope I didn’t miss a stepmother wandering around after that fiasco last autumn.” The chambermaid had to duck out to hide her giggles. Ah, made sense, it was Minnie.

Soon after breakfast, they were down in the courtyard and Elena managed not to trip over her own feet in riding boots, though no one had yet relieved her of the unflattering yellow dress. Elena walked towards the horse and Arthur started towards her.

“Here, let me assist you,” he offered. Merlin thought he might be concerned about her breaking her neck in mounting.

“Oh, please, this is something I can actually do,” Elena scoffed. She mounted with ease and grace and quickly nudged her horse into a run. How impressive. Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look.

“Your highness?” Paxton prompted. Arthur nodded and flung himself onto his horse in an attempt to catch up to her. Merlin mounted at a more reasonable pace and followed them sedately. A horse could not run full out for more than an hour or so. Even if Elena ran the horse to exhaustion, which was unlikely, it would not take that long to catch up at a reasonable trot.

Arthur and Elena were saying something about mothers when Merlin caught up. Given that both of their mothers died in childbirth, it was not that strange of a topic for them to turn to. It was something they had in common after all. Perhaps some sort of alliance could be formed on that commonality, though marriage was obviously out of the question.

After a brief pause at a stream to let Elena’s horse catch its breath following that wild run into the forest, Arthur led the trio on a short tour around the forest and villages just outside of the citadel, talking about land and taxes and crops. Elena seemed to be well-educated on such matters because she answered him easily enough despite not seeming to be terribly intrigued by them. That was always a good quality in an ally.

Arthur slowed their pace almost to a halt as they neared the citadel again.

“Elena, I don’t know what your father may have said to you, but any alliance between our kingdoms would be purely economic. I am a newly married man and I have no intention of taking another spouse. I wish to make that as clear as possible, at least between us.”

Elena’s mouth fell open in a rather unattractive way. “But… what about heirs?”

“I think that is my problem and not yours. But I am not even 22 until next month and my father is still in fine health. It does not seem to be an immediate problem, unless you know something I don’t?” Arthur cut his eyes warningly at her. Merlin suppressed a sigh, honestly, was the man an idiot?

Elena hurriedly shook her head, “No, of course not. If we’d had any word of planned attempts on your father’s life, Father would have told you already. They are not only allies but friends.”

“Well, then, perhaps you can let me worry about heirs in due course rather than assuming that a loveless marriage with you would be my only option.”

“I…” Elena trailed off. “I am sorry. Father is always telling me to be more tactful. I only meant that a man cannot bear your children, and you sounded more like you never meant to take another spouse rather than just this year.”

“Uther has been pushing this match since your Father sent word you were coming, Elena,” Merlin said reassuringly, “Don’t take Arthur’s bluntness to heart. He’s only a little sore on the subject.”

“I would think you would be sore on the subject,” Elena said with a laugh.

“I have known what my place is with Arthur from the beginning of this,” Merlin replied. “There is no reason to kick up a fuss now.” Arthur ducked his head to hide his smile. They both knew what she really meant but Elena looked more than a little uncomfortable.

“Merlin, don’t tease her,” Arthur chided. “What Merlin means is that I’d promised not to wed anyone else for quite a while and given the circumstances, there’s no good reason for anyone to force me to the altar.”

“Oh, ruin all my fun,” Merlin grumbled good-naturedly. “And here I thought you’d changed.”

“Oh, we’re not on that again?” Arthur groaned, trying to hide his amusement.

After their riding tour, there was a public affair for dinner. The entire castle was eating together in the largest entertaining hall. It was rather crowded and Merlin felt a little strange sitting at the long table at the front instead of standing behind it at Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur had even displaced Sir Cador to keep Merlin at his side, as Uther had tried to seat her at the end of the table. Given the shuffle that had happened after that, Elena was next to Morgana and they made polite small talk while Arthur spoke to Godwin about taxes and crops on her other side. Merlin was content to watch the crowd and nod agreeably when Arthur patted her arm as he spoke. She also had a perfect view of when Elena’s nursemaid practically tried to sit in Gaius’ lap after moving tables in the middle of dinner. That was most inappropriate behavior, especially in someone else’s castle at midday. The woman really ought to know better after nearly twenty years at court. Of course, if Elena was a changeling then it stood to reason that perhaps her nursemaid who had never left was perhaps not human herself. Hopefully Gaius had taken advantage of the opportunity to make a better-informed opinion on the matter.

After dinner Merlin went to get Gaius’ opinion of Grunhilda, and rescue him from her attentions if necessary. Arthur went off with the knights for training. Merlin was more than a little relieved to find Gaius alone in his chambers and closed the door behind her.

“What did you make of Grunhilda?”

“She’s a pixie,” Gaius said. “They have a taste for more… distinguished gentlemen.”

“So the display at dinner…”

“Yes, rather gave her away. And it makes sense, as a pixie could easily hold a glamor on their skin color and any other obvious abnormalities. I believe their skin is usually a pink color.”

“Yes, a glamor isn’t that hard to hold,” Merlin agreed, trying not to smile. “Sounds like Elena is definitely a changeling. She seems like a nice girl. Do you know how to fix her? A Sidhe queen in any court could be a source of mayhem.”

“There’s a potion. I know where to find the recipe. But I believe I’m remembering correctly that there will be some sort of issue if she isn’t a changeling. It acts like a poison, I believe. Most unpleasant. If she is one, every night her true face will show, at least for a few moments. You must see that before I will agree to give it to her.”

“I’ll find a hiding spot outside her rooms where I can see in,” Merlin nodded. “Can it be ready by tomorrow? I don’t imagine Godwin will stay long after Elena tells him that Arthur bluntly told her this morning that he had no intention of marrying anyone at the moment.”

“Ah,” Gaius shook his head, “I would have to agree with that assessment. I suppose it was sort of kind of Arthur to tell her.”

“I believe he thought so. It was a little blunt. Could have been delivered a little more politely.”

“Go find somewhere to spy on Elena. I’ll start the potion. And remember you’re a married man, no spying on her while she’s changing dresses.”

“Trust me; I have no interest in Elena.” Gaius smiled and waved her off. Merlin obediently scampered off. One of the good things about Godwin and Elena’s arrival was a temporary release from protocol lessons. She had the afternoons to herself now. And luckily, there was a vent with a table under it in the servants corridor that looked directly over Elena’s bed from only a few feet away. Merlin slipped down to watch the knights training. Elena and Morgana had gone on some sort of walk about the grounds apparently, as they passed each other on her way down.

Once training ended, Merlin and Arthur retired to their chambers and Merlin explained the plan to Arthur.

“That’s much less dangerous and convoluted than anticipated,” Arthur said with a smile. Merlin had to agree. A couple hours of spying and convincing Elena to take a potion was much less involved than Gaius’ attempt to get Uther to cry.

That evening, Merlin waited until she was certain Elena would have retired for the evening and put on plain clothes in dark colors and slippers rather than loud boots. Then she went to watch at the vent. Elena was already in her nightgown and readying for bed. She could not hear anything but she could see fairly well for being crouched on a small table under a vent. Grunhilda was the only one attending Elena, as usual. She had some sort of box. Elena was pleased. A frog or toad came out of the box and Elena ate it! Oh dear Goddess… that girl was going to have an unpleasant surprise the next time she wanted to eat a frog. Definitely a changeling. But Merlin knew how Gaius was and stayed uncomfortably crouched on the table while Elena got into bed and went to sleep. Grunhilda was also waiting. Elena’s face contorted into something clearly not human after about a quarter hour. That must be what Gaius had said. Merlin carefully climbed down from the table and hurried off to tell Gaius and then Arthur what she had seen. Morgana had stopped in to speak to Arthur so she came along as well.

The plan sort of all fell together rather quickly after that. In the morning, Merlin set a small hex on Elena to make her sneeze frequently enough to be quite irritating. Morgana was told Merlin planted an herb under her pillow. Gaius was summoned. He gave her the potion to rid her of the possessing sidhe and Merlin took off the small hex. No one but Grunhilda was the wiser. Morgana took care of Grunhilda while Arthur and Merlin kept Elena occupied. Merlin decided not to ask about the pixie’s fate when Morgana returned with her hair clearly ruffled and a grimly pleased expression. Gaius looked a little horrified but Arthur was quite amused by the whole situation, especially Elena’s newfound ability to keep her hair neat and tidy.

As anticipated, Godwin did not tarry long after that, realizing there would be no wedding. He and Elena left the next day. They were both confused at Grunhilda’s disappearance and Godwin looked a little surprised at Elena’s more elegant appearance but Morgana had bragged on Gwen’s abilities with her own hair and he seemed to put it down to her making use of a personal handmaiden for once. Hopefully the poor girl would have one from now on and would not try to eat any more frogs. Merlin would not envy her the horrid shock she was sure to get when the frog tasted slimy and disgusting.


	4. Gwaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter than most of my chapters. But a good half of the story in Gwaine's episode is around the melee where the thugs from the tavern brawl show up disguised as knights to try and kill Arthur. And I had to pick between cutting them out or cutting Gilli out to keep to the timeline I set up-one tournament in the spring and a joust in the fall. Naturally, I cut out the random villains. I also wanted Gwaine to not be banished, so cutting them out took care of that too.

There was a sort of dismal feeling about the castle after Elena and Godwin’s departure. Of course the rain had picked up again, now that the changeling was gone. Additionally, Morgana was slinking around the castle in the darkest dresses she owned, that panicked, dangerous glint of a wild animal in her eyes. Given that Merlin had no idea what could have caused this, other than perhaps a feeling of guilt for whatever she had done to keep the pixie from causing mayhem, she really could not help her. Arthur had tried to talk to Morgana about how it was just the same as when she had slaughtered Kanen’s men to keep Ealdor safe. It had not helped and Morgana had ordered him out of her room. Gwen seemed to not have stumbled upon the correct combination of kindnesses to cheer Morgana up either, looking tired and careworn, even with her own wedding approaching. Merlin just sort of watched sadly from afar, wishing she knew exactly what the problem was. Uther was getting nervous about it, clearly having decided upon some idea of the source of the problem in his head. To get out of the increasingly melancholy atmosphere, Merlin planned a hunting trip for just her and Arthur the following Wednesday, once it was clear that the good weather from Tuesday would hold.

It was rather obvious that no one expected any hunting to be done on the trip, as Merlin had to turn down a large picnic basket more than once and Arthur was laughing off teasing remarks from all of his knights. But Arthur did like to hunt and Merlin was not about to risk herself in the woods where anyone could stumble by, therefore they spent the entire day tracking rabbits and deer. Arthur only caught a small brace of rabbits, as Merlin had asked him not to kill the deer because it had a fawn, but he was in high spirits by midafternoon nevertheless. Merlin felt so exhausted she might fall off her horse.

“Come, there’s a small village over the hill,” Arthur said, grinning back at her. “We can rest your poor bottom before we head back to the castle.”

“Or we could just go back to my nice big bed,” Merlin mumbled to herself. Arthur ignored her, lured on by the promise of raised spirits and possible anonymity. Merlin obligingly followed along. A tavern would have mead, possibly even brambleberry wine. That might raise her spirits.

Visitors drew a few glances but it was clear no one recognized either one of them as they settled at a table.

A woman soon bustled up to them, “Afternoon. What'll it be?” Arthur stumbled over what to ask for. “Mmm... You're an handsome fellow.”

“Well, you wouldn't be the first to say it,” Arthur teased.

“Oh, no, sorry. I was talking about your friend here.” She leaned towards Merlin with a gentle leer. Merlin stared at her with no small amount of shock. But her mother had raised her right.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Two tankards of mead, please!” Arthur demanded, putting a possessive arm around her shoulders. The woman left to fetch the mead and Arthur glared at her retreating back.

“I was wrong, coming here was a great idea,” Merlin teased and kissed his cheek. Arthur smiled back at her.

“I’m always right,” he teased back.

Suddenly, the tavern doors burst open and everyone went silent. Some burly man with an unpleasant demeanor and arrogant swagger stomped in. All the women froze. Merlin leaned forward. Who was this man? He knocked the dishes out of one of the girl’s hands and they clattered on the floor. She dropped to her knees to gather them back up as he spoke.

“Afternoon, Mary,” he sneered, “Business looks good.”

“We have our better days,” the woman who had asked their order said defensively.

“I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then,” the man said with a cruel smile. Oh. Arthur made a bit of a face at that.

“I hate it when people do that,” he whispered in her ear. Thankfully no one seemed to hear him.

The woman, Mary, tossed some coins on the bartop in his direction with a determined expression.

“And the rest?” the nasty man demanded.

“That's all we got,” Mary insisted. He grabbed the front of her dress, hauling her forward across the bar, and pressed a small dagger to her bodice over her heart. Arthur stood up.  
“I'll not ask again!” he warned.

Arthur quickly crossed to the man’s side. “Take your hands off her.” Of course, the man did not take orders well. He did take his hands off Mary, but only to put them on Arthur, try to hurt him. Arthur threw him off, into a shelf.

“I'm gonna make you pay for that,” the man snarled.

Merlin had made her way over to the bar as well. She chuckled at him. “I'd like to see you try.” She could take him out no problem and so could Arthur. The man whistled and a large group of similarly tough looking men entered the tavern.

Arthur gasped softly, glancing worriedly at her stomach. “You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Merlin?” Merlin winced apologetically at him. Suddenly a familiar voice was at her side.

“You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?” Gwaine!

“Gwaine!” Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur talked over her excitement, “You should get out of here while you have the chance.”

“You're probably right,” he agreed, taking a swig from his drink. Gwaine handed the drink to the tough man and then punched him in the nose. A small battle broke out in the tavern. Merlin used a few discrete spells to knock out some of the men. She didn’t have a sword or dagger on her and she didn’t want to risk them getting close enough to hurt her or the baby. She slid under the bar and Mary helped her knock out one of the men. Merlin used magic to help her aim as she whirled plates at the men, trying to knock them unconscious. Gwaine approached the bar with a man fainting from lack of air in a headlock. He dropped him. 

“Pass the jug, heh?” he asked. Merlin handed it over. Gwaine took a drink and punched one of the other men. “What do they call you, then?” Oh, right, of course he wouldn’t recognize her like this. 

“Merlin,” she told him, hoping he would get it. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

“Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you?” Another man came up in front of him and Gwaine smashed the jug he was holding over his head. “Such a waste, heh?” Merlin nodded. It really was.  
Arthur was fighting the first man still and he had that knife still. Gwaine lunged at him but caught the knife in his thigh and collapsed to the ground. Merlin tried to hurry to his aid but was not quite fast enough. He tried to get up but his leg couldn’t support him and he crashed down, hitting his head on a bench and slumping unconscious on the ground. Merlin started probing at the wound, dimly noting that Arthur had cornered the first man and the fight was dying down around them.

“How is he?” Arthur asked. Merlin was wrapping her handkerchief around his leg as a makeshift bandage.

“Not good. He's losing a lot of blood,” she told him. “We need to get him to Gaius. I don’t have the supplies here.” Arthur nodded. He manhandled the horrid man out into the stocks outside while Merlin convinced several of the women to help her carry Gwaine out to the horses.

“If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day,” Arthur promised.

“How can you make a promise like that?” Mary asked.

“Because I'm the King's son, Prince Arthur.” On that note, they left for the citadel, hearing Mary’s excited rambling about the prince having stopped in her tavern behind them.  
Gwaine, sweet sweet Gwaine, was slung over Merlin’s horse as they rode hard for the castle. Merlin prayed throughout the whole journey, hoping that Gwaine was not too badly hurt.

There was an understandable kerfluffle as they both rode in at full speed with Arthur bellowing for Gaius at full volume. Thankfully, they soon enough got the guards to carry Gwaine up to Gaius’ chambers. Merlin immediately darted over to Gaius’ stores while Gaius rattled off a list of things he needed.

“And honey,” Merlin added, hurrying to Gwaine’s side. Gaius nodded proudly at her.

“You’re learning,” he murmured and set to work. Gaius sewed up his wound and they bound it with a poultice of honey and herbs to stave off infection. Gwaine settled into an easy sleep and Gaius had the guards move him to Merlin’s old room, out of the way if someone else had need before Gwaine woke. Merlin said a prayer over him and Arthur left her in Gaius’ care for the night. Merlin stayed at Gwaine’s side, making sure that a fever did not set in.

Of course, he woke while she was fetching breakfast. So she returned with a tray to find him looking around in understandable confusion.

“What am I doing in this bed?” he demanded.

“You were wounded. We wanted to make sure you were treated by a physician. Arthur’s very grateful you saved his life, you know.”

“Arthur?” Gwaine looked confused.

“Prince Arthur. You saved his life.” Merlin held back laughter.

“If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have. He's a noble.” Oh?

“Yeah, but he's a good man.”

“If you say so.”

“Well, I married him. So, yes, I do say so,” Merlin replied with a grin. Gwaine blushed and ducked his head.

“My apologies, your highness.” He glanced over at the tray. “Did the Prince Consort fetch my breakfast?”

“Oh, please, don’t start that,” Merlin asked. “I should warn you, though, the King wants to thank you in person for being a hero.”

“Please, no. I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've...you've met them all.” Gwaine wrinkled up his nose.

“He'll probably give you a reward,” she offered a silver lining.

“I'm not interested. Besides, I've got everything I need right here.” He grinned smarmily at her. Merlin rolled her eyes.

“Why did you help us?” Because he certainly hadn’t recognized her.

“Your chances looked between slim and none. I, er...I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds.”

“I must say, I’m feeling a little insulted here, Gwaine,” she told him. He looked around in confusion.

“Why…?”

“You still haven’t recognized me. I wouldn’t have thought I was so forgettable.”

“We have met, then?” Gwaine smiled. “I did think you looked sort of familiar.”

“Maybe this will help.” Merlin dropped the spells on her appearance for a moment and Gwaine’s jaw dropped. She replaced them. “And yes, my husband knows.”

“I had you first,” Gwaine murmured proudly. “I was hoping I would find you somewhere. That’s why I came into Camelot.”

“Found me,” Merlin grinned.

“Well, I wasn’t hoping you’d be married,” Gwaine teased as Gaius opened the door to check on him. Gaius gave him the eyebrow of disapproval.

“How’s your leg?”

“Feels pretty good for having a hole in it,” Gwaine told him. Merlin giggled. She had forgotten how amusing he was. Gaius also smiled at him.

“That’s good. Hopefully you’ll be up and about soon. Merlin, you should probably get back to Arthur. He’ll be missing you.”

“Oh, he’s fine,” Merlin scoffed but she stood up. “Get well quickly.” Gwaine nodded and grinned at her.

“Yes, your highness,” he agreed. “Tell Arthur he’s welcome.”

“I will.” Merlin left to find Arthur. He was in council, so she interrupted to take her seat at Arthur’s side.

“Is Arthur’s savior recovering, then?” Uther asked solicitously.

“Yes, he’s awake and says he’s feeling better,” Merlin replied. “Also told me to tell you that you’re welcome he saved your life.”

“Cheeky,” Arthur said with a laugh.

“Well, he’ll get his reward,” Uther agreed with a laugh. “One of those wandering rogues?”

“Mmhm,” Merlin nodded. “Said he took a fancy to my eyes and that’s why he helped us.”

“Merlin!” Arthur gasped. Merlin collapsed in a pile of giggles.

“Oh, I’m teasing, Arthur, I’m teasing. He tried to flirt with me but I think that’s just how he talks.” Uther was laughing openly. Arthur was trying to glare at her.

“That was not funny,” he grumbled. Uther turned the conversation back to the pertinent topics to forestall an argument. Merlin sat quietly through the rest of the council, listening to the discussion of taxes and crops and money and trade. She still didn’t entirely understand how the system worked. She understood crops and taxes and trade on a much smaller scale than the noblemen were discussing.

After council, Arthur stopped in to see Gwaine before they went to dinner and Gwaine whispered something in his ear when they shook hands that had Arthur shooting a look of horror in her direction. She discovered what it was when they reached their chambers.

“He called you my wife,” he whispered accusingly.

“I met Gwaine last summer in Ealdor. I told him I was the same person. I trust him.”

“Oh,” Arthur nodded. Then he made a face. “You spent last Midsummer with him.” It really was not a question. Merlin nodded. Arthur cursed under his breath. Thankfully Awena came in with their dinner at that moment and Arthur kept any further jealousy to himself.

By the next day, Gwaine could get around well enough that Uther had the ceremony to reward him. He gave him a hefty purse of gold. Arthur offered him a position with the knights, if he wanted. Gwaine’s eyes slid over to the knights all standing proudly at Arthur’s side, pausing on Lancelot and then he met Merlin’s gaze.

“Thank you,” he agreed. Merlin beamed at him. She had been hoping he was not going to leave again.

The knights all crowded into Arthur’s chambers for dinner. Gwen came too.

“Ah, the gods have taken down the stars and hung them in your eyes,” Gwaine told her. Gwen giggled nervously.

“Well, unfortunately for you, she’s going to be my wife tomorrow,” Lancelot said, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Everyone’s taken,” Gwaine said with a good-natured laugh.

“Sorry,” Merlin offered.

“I’m not,” Arthur said with a grin. Gwaine nodded agreeably.

“I wouldn’t be sorry in your position either.”

“Well…” Leon interjected. “I’m glad of a new knight. I assume you’ve got some talent?”

“He was good in a brawl,” Arthur agreed.

“I do know some swordplay,” Gwaine agreed. “Shouldn’t be too hard to pick up the rest.”

“Oh, don’t be falsely modest,” Merlin scoffed. “I remember you showing off for Niniane.”

“Alright, I’m good,” Gwaine agreed with a laugh. “I can’t argue with you, your highness.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Merlin informed him. The conversation turned naturally to Lancelot and Gwen’s impending wedding. Gwen blushed furiously as the knights teased Lancelot. Merlin laughed merrily through the rest of the meal. The knights all trooped out to training, taking Gwaine with them, after dinner. Gwen returned to Morgana’s side. Merlin went to her protocol lesson.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed much more quietly. Arthur had gotten over his jealousy of Gwaine and was merely going on about how he had talent with a sword and good battle instincts and was going to make a fine knight. As it turned out, apparently Lancelot had changed Uther’s mind about all the knights having to be noble. So he was allowing Arthur to make exceptions in cases of great talent, like a man who saved Arthur’s life in a brawl. Merlin almost felt jealous, listening to Arthur sing Gwaine's praises for hours.

Of course, Arthur was feeling less generous when Gwen roused them out of bed and took them down to the tavern because Gwaine had bought mead and wine for everyone in the establishment and could not pay his bill. Merlin was the one who had to help Gwaine to unsteady feet while Arthur assured the innkeeper that he would bring the money to settle the bill in the morning. Arthur complained the entire way back inside about the money and how angry Uther would be. Gwaine was too drunk to care about Arthur’s irritation, pressing a sloppy kiss to Merlin’s cheek as they staggered along. Merlin deposited him back in her old room with Gaius, in case he had done himself some harm in his state. Gaius rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

“I don’t understand,” Arthur grumbled and stormed off. Merlin helped Gwaine out of his boots.

“You're the best friend I've ever had,” Gwaine said earnestly.

“You seem to have quite a few,” Merlin told him. She knew he was only talking.

“I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill,” Gwaine whispered. He started giggling. Had he not even noticed Arthur’s presence? Goddess, how much had he drunk?

“Right. What is it with you and nobles?” she asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Gwaine shrugged. “My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away.”

“You didn't know your father?” Merlin asked softly.

“Just some stories I've been told.”

“Oh, I understand. I only met my father just last November.”

“Why?”

“He was banished.”

“What had he done?” Gwaine asked.

“Nothing personally. Uther banned magic. He was a dragonlord.”

“Oh, I’m glad for you that he survived,” Gwaine murmured, stroking his fingertips down her cheek. “Though that just proves my point. Uther turned on the men who put him on the throne.”

“Arthur's not like that,” she insisted.

“Ha! Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for, heh?” Gwaine slumped over, already asleep. Merlin pulled him into a more comfortable position and left him there.

The next morning, all the knights were rushing about in the lower town to decorate for Gwen’s wedding. Merlin picked some flowers and went to see how Morgana was getting along with Gwen’s hair. There was a sort of awkwardness in the room, but Morgana had helped Gwen pull her hair up into a pretty half-plait. Merlin proffered the flowers and Morgana finally smiled.

“These will look sweet,” she murmured, weaving the blossoms into Gwen’s curls. Merlin tucked a purple blossom by her ear.

“I think purple’s your color.”

“Thank you,” Gwen said. “Both of you. You’re such wonderful friends, truly.”

“Oh, Gwen,” Morgana murmured protest. “You’re the wonderful one.”

“You are,” Merlin agreed, kissing her cheek. Morgana secured an emerald necklace around Gwen’s neck, pressing her own kiss to her cheek. Gwen had to blot tears away with her handkerchief as Morgana told her it was a wedding present.

Soon after that, they had to head down to the chapel. Merlin had never been inside. But it was a pretty building with whitewashed walls and colored glass windows and it was covered with flowers. Gwen glowed with happiness and Lancelot was grinning. Arthur grabbed her hand as the priest began the ceremony. There was an awful lot of talking and something in the vows about obedience that sounded strange to Merlin but all the knights seemed to find it reasonable. They were all smiling and nodding and Gwen agreed. So perhaps she had merely heard wrong.

There was a feast with all the knights and quite a few of the servants and Merlin and Arthur and Morgana in one of the courtyards after the wedding. Despite everything, it was almost as elaborate as Merlin’s own wedding feast. Lancelot and Gwen left about halfway through. The knights called out teasing remarks at their retreating backs and Morgana pretended to be scandalized and Merlin would have sworn she could see how much Gwen was blushing through her hair. Everyone else stayed afterwards, talking and eating and laughing, taking full advantage of an afternoon off. Even Morgana was in high spirits, smiling with her whole face and laughing and teasing Arthur. For a few blissful hours, it seemed as though everything had gone back to normal.


	5. Elyan

Of course, Morgana’s good spirits did not stay. She looked frightened and guilty, still wearing her darkest gowns. With Arthur training Gwaine in proper footwork and formations and Gwen spending her days with her new husband, Merlin took it upon herself to try to talk to Morgana. It did not go well.

 

“Morgana, is something troubling you?”

“No,” she snapped. “I’m already late for a dress fitting.”

 

“Morgana, if you ever need someone to confide in, I would be honored…”

“Thank you, Merlin, but I’m very busy right now. Goodbye.”

 

“Morgana, I was wondering…?”

“Leave me alone!” The door slammed in her face.

 

Of course, everyone had noticed Morgana’s strange behavior but no one had any more idea what to do than Merlin. Arthur offered to arrange a hunting trip. Morgana had a headache. Uther asked if she wanted gowns or jewels or if she would enjoy trouncing any of the new knights during training, even. Morgana was suspicious of his motives. The servants tried to be even more helpful than usual. Audrey, the head cook, even started making Morgana’s favorite foods and sweets with nearly every meal. She had little appetite. The other noblewomen tried to invite her on picnics and to read alouds of their favorite stories and to play cards. Morgana was always busy with something or other. Several of the more senior knights tried to invite her on rides but she did not accept a single one. In fact, Merlin noticed that she almost seemed to bristle more with each overture, each attempted kindness. It was certainly quite strange. Even Gwen could not tempt Morgana to smile when she returned from her days off.

The next Sunday, the knights had some sort of celebration where they all drank entirely too much and slept wherever they fell in the knights’ quarters. Even Arthur and Lancelot attended. Merlin tossed and turned all night, despite the steady rain on the windows that ought to have helped her sleep.  
-  
Gwen awoke on a cold, stone floor, staring up at a strange man on a throne.

“Who are you and where am I?” she demanded.

“That’s not your concern right now.” He smiled at her but there was no warmth in the expression.

“Then what is?”

“Why I brought you here,” he replied. “I have a guest and I thought you might like to meet him.” Gwen stared at the man in complete bewilderment. What did he mean? The doors to the large hall opened and her brother stumbled in, flanked by two guards. Oh lord, what had the boy done now?

“Gwen!” Elyan looked both relieved and worried, rushing to her side. Gwen reached her arms out to him and pulled him into a hug.

“Elyan,” she murmured softly. “How do you get into these scrapes?”

“Brother and sister reunited. It warms the heart,” the strange man said. He did not sound or look like his heart was warmed, though.

“What do you want from us?” Elyan demanded.

“All in good time,” the man said. “I’ll just let you two catch up.” He left, the guards leaving with him. She and Elyan were alone in the room.

“You missed my wedding.” was all she could really think to say.

“I am sorry for that,” Elyan said earnestly. “Your knight, he’s good to you?”

“Yes, he is,” Gwen smiled. Lancelot was very good to her. “I suppose I ought to ask what you’ve done now.”

“I’ve never gotten into trouble with these people ever. I don’t recognize a single one. And I haven’t been in trouble with anyone for ages. I was just minding my business, running my forge and they came and took me. Is it you?”

“I wouldn’t think so, but I suppose I do have a strategic position now,” Gwen admitted. Elyan smiled proudly at her.

“I always told you that you were going to go far in life,” he murmured. They sat together quietly.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t blame you, Gwen, not a bit,” Elyan promised fiercely, giving her a tight embrace.  
-  
The next morning, Arthur was clearly exhausted at dinner despite the potion Merlin had fetched him from Gaius, as they were dining with Morgana and Uther, and the nap he had taken instead of going to council. As they all sat down, it was clear that Gwen was nowhere in sight and Morgana looked more troubled than ever. Uther and Arthur and Merlin all shared a look.

“Where’s Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“I’m not certain. She didn't turn up for work this morning.”

“That’s not like her,” Arthur said. “I hope she or Lancelot isn’t ill. I was planning to have Lancelot help Gwaine with his footwork in training today.”

Uther latched onto the new topic like a drowning man onto a raft, “How is your new peasant-knight doing?”

“Quite well, actually. A lot of natural talent, he just needs a little guidance in form.” Arthur was too tired to even notice how Morgana slumped in her seat at the change of topic but Merlin did. However, she could look into the situation later.

“I think his father may have been a knight or something, actually,” she said. “He mentioned to me that his father died in battle.”

Uther nodded. “He did look vaguely familiar to me, but perhaps he is illegitimate.”

“Well, he certainly has not offered that information,” Arthur grumbled.

“While I’m thinking of it, has he mentioned his mother? Is she still alive?”

“He hasn’t said,” Arthur snapped.

“We’ll find out; see if she needs caring for,” Merlin assured him. She patted Arthur’s hand. Uther smiled at her.

“Thank you. I pride myself on taking care of not only my knights but also their families.”

“As do I,” Arthur muttered snottily.

“You need more sleep,” Merlin muttered to herself, taking a drink.

After dinner, Merlin rushed down to Gwen’s house while Arthur headed to training. Lancelot was passed out on the floor, a dirty rag next to his hand.

“Lancelot!” Merlin exclaimed. She shook him vigorously and he slowly woke, blinking and groaning.

“Don’t smell the rag,” he mumbled. Merlin, of course, then did exactly that. But she merely waved the rag once in front of her face. Ah, most likely hogswart and phylarian, a combination with the opposite effect of smelling salts.

“Where’s Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“Gone, no trace,” Lancelot mumbled. Merlin left him on the floor while she fetched some guards to take him to Gaius. They were only too happy to help her. Merlin then took the rag down to the training field. Training slowed to a stop as she rushed onto the field.

“What is it?” Arthur asked, moving quickly to meet her.

“Gwen is missing and Lancelot had to be taken up to Gaius’. This rag has a combination of herbs on it that could knock out a grown man and Lancelot had it in his hand when I found him unconscious on the floor.”

“Leon, take over training,” Arthur ordered.

“At least send someone back down with news,” Galahad asked.

“I’ll go with you,” Gwaine offered. “I’m good at telling stories.” Neither of them argued with him as they hurried back up to the castle. Gwaine was as good as anyone else to keep the knights informed about Lancelot.

Of course, by the time they all got to Gaius’ chambers, Lancelot was feeling much more coherent and was fighting with the guards to leave to go find Gwen. Arthur and Gwaine both grabbed him while Merlin ordered the guards to start a search of the lower town.

“A search, your highness?”

“See if there’s any indication of where Gwen was taken. She’s a knight’s wife, the handmaiden to the Lady Morgana and a good friend to the Prince Consort. There is no reason not to assume she’s been kidnapped.”

“Yes, your highness.” The guards hurried off.

“Thank you,” Lancelot said, finally settling down.

“Well, you didn’t even know what direction to start looking in,” Merlin said with a shrug. “The guards can search the citadel much more quickly than we can alone. It was raining last night, so there should be fresh tracks.”

“I knew I’d make a hunter out of you, yet,” Arthur said with a smile. “We’ll go after Gwen just as soon as we figure out which way to go, I promise.”

Unfortunately, the search of the citadel did not prove fruitful. There were no clear tracks leaving Gwen’s house. The guards fanned out as far as they could while still returning before nightfall, but they found nothing conclusive.

“We’ll just pick up in the morning,” Arthur swore fiercely to Lancelot. “Get some good sleep tonight. I’ll get the knights out to help look first thing in the morning. We will find her.”

“I know,” Lancelot agreed. “I know you will not stop looking until she’s found and returned home safe.” Gwaine was looking at them curiously. Merlin said nothing.

The next morning, Gwen walked into the courtyard from the direction of the main gates at dawn as Arthur was assembling all the knights and guards. Of course, she was immediately beset with excited greetings. Lancelot gathered her into a tight embrace and kissed all over her face. Merlin wrapped her arms around both of them. Arthur and Leon and Galahad and Geraint were all hovering close, all babbling about how happy they were that she was home safe. Looking over Lancelot’s shoulder, Merlin saw Gwaine’s mouth was hanging open and his brow was furrowed in confusion. Perhaps at the idea that not all royals refused to help the wives of their knights.

The guards and knights were dismissed and Merlin and Arthur followed Gwen and Lancelot back to their house.

“What happened?” Lancelot asked as they all settled down at the kitchen table. Gwen sighed heavily.

“I was taken because they want me to take Arthur to them. I think they think I’m the new Consort.”

“Interesting…” Arthur murmured. “What did they offer you to betray me?”

“They have my brother.”

“You have a brother?” Merlin had not heard of him.

“Yeah, Elyan left a few years ago. He’s always been a troublemaker, so I don’t bring him up much. It’s awkward when you can’t brag on someone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Merlin mumbled.

“They have Elyan?” Lancelot murmured sympathetically.

“Then we have to go,” Arthur said. “I’m willing to take the risk. They’ll certainly kill him if I don’t go and they only might kill me if we go.”

“I’m going with you,” Merlin said. Arthur pulled a face at her.

“Is there any way for me to talk you out of this?” he asked. “I would rather you be safe, you know.”

“I’m going.”

“Of course you are,” he muttered.

“Surely there is some other way,” Gwen protested. “You’re the Crown Prince. What if something happened to you?”

“Arthur’s the best warrior in Albion,” Lancelot said. “And Merlin’s coming. And so am I. He’ll be fine.”

“I’ve been outvoted, haven’t I?”

“Yes, love,” Lancelot agreed.

“Alright, Gwen, come with me. We’re going to go figure out where they took you. Lancelot, go tell my father. We’ll leave as soon as possible. Merlin, can you go start getting things together? Change of clothes, provisions…?”

“Of course.” Merlin could do that. Lancelot had gotten the hard job, after all. Arthur left with Gwen for the library to look at the maps and discuss the terrain she had crossed. Merlin went and asked the cooks for provisions and then went up to her chambers and threw some of her clothes and Arthur’s clothes into his saddlebags. By the time she had returned to the kitchens, gotten the provisions, and headed back up to the courtyard, Arthur and Lancelot and Gwen were waiting in the courtyard with saddled horses. And so was Morgana…? Why was Morgana here? Well… no one else looked surprised. Merlin kept her mouth shut.

They rode for a few hours before stopping for food and ate quickly. Apparently Arthur was hoping that if they arrived so quickly after Gwen had been returned, perhaps there would be some element of surprise in that no one would be looking for their arrival yet. He also said something about tunnels that Uther had used to ambush Caerleon at some point in some battle. Merlin lost the thread of the conversation in her horror at Morgana’s sudden interest. Was whoever had taken Gwen working with Morgause, perhaps? Oh, Morgana, what have you done?

They reached the castle before nightfall despite Morgana’s attempts to delay them. Arthur conceded to eat something on the rocks by the tunnels when Gwen said she was hungry as well, but he wanted to get into the castle as quickly as possible. Lancelot was also eyeing Morgana in concerned confusion. He sidled casually up to Merlin’s side.

“Is there something going on with Morgana?” he asked under his breath.

Merlin responded in a whisper. “Do you mean do I think that Morgana is somehow involved in this? From her little display at dinner and her repeated attempts to stall our arrival until morning, I have to say yes.” Lancelot looked back over at Morgana and frowned.

“I don’t understand what’s happened with her.”

“I wish I knew,” Merlin murmured. “But I’m as clueless as you are.”

“Why Gwen and Elyan? I thought she liked them.”

“I don’t think Morgana makes the plans, I think she just gossips.”

“That would certainly make me feel better about the situation.”

“What are you two talking about?” Gwen asked. “I almost feel jealous.”

“I would never want to make you feel jealous,” Lancelot swore, rushing to her side. Arthur chuckled.

“Stay quiet. In case they did find the tunnels, we don’t want anyone hearing us,” he warned. A moment later, Merlin saw Morgana’s eyes flash gold as they lit a torch. Was she giving away their position? They all kept walking quietly. But as they reached what Arthur believed was the entrance to the castle dungeon, they were suddenly surrounded. Merlin shot a glare at Morgana.

Arthur and Lancelot tried to put up a fight but even they were no match for more than fifty warriors. Everyone’s hands were tied and they were all dragged through the castle to the throne room. It was Cenred!

“Well, well, Arthur Pendragon. How kind of you to pay me a visit. And look, you brought some friends with you. Oh, the Lady Morgana, no less…”

“Don't so much as breathe on me, you pig,” she snapped.

“Well, the more the merrier, I say,” Cenred grinned cruelly.

“I'm the one you want, Cenred. Let them go,” Arthur ordered.

“You're right, that would only be fair. But fair's for fools. Take them away!” The guards grabbed them and led them back out.

“I won't let you harm them! They're innocent!” Arthur was such an idiot sometimes.

“Innocent? No friend of Camelot is innocent!”

They were dragged back down to the dungeons. Lancelot and Gwen were put in one room.

“Gwen?!” Merlin heard a man’s voice before the door slammed shut behind them. They must have been put in with Elyan. At least he could meet her husband.

Merlin and Arthur were put in the next cell. Morgana was not shoved in with them. Arthur did not seem to notice but Merlin did.

“This seems ominous.” She sat down in the straw covering the floor.

“Yes.” Arthur sank to the ground beside her.

“I’m concerned about why we weren’t just beheaded.”

“Be grateful,” Arthur grumbled. He reached out and settled a protective hand over her stomach.

“But if they don’t kill you, doesn’t that mean they intend to torture you? Aren’t you concerned?”

“No, not at all.” Arthur looked very determined.

“Have you taken leave of your senses?” Merlin demanded.

“No. We’re going to escape, and rescue the others. I won’t be tortured at all. So there’s no reason for concern.”

“Oh, you have a plan,” Merlin smiled at him.

“Uh… not as such.” She hit him in the arm.

“You’ve taken leave of your senses. Figure out a plan!” Arthur obediently fell silent and adopted a contemplative expression. Merlin put her hands over her stomach and prayed while she thought. She could use magic to open the doors. Arthur and Lancelot certainly already knew. But Gwen and Elyan would need some sort of explanation. And who even knew where Morgana was?

“If you get the door open, we could hopefully sneak out without anyone the wiser,” Arthur finally said.

“Are there guards, though?”

“I can kill them.”

“Alright.” Merlin nodded. Arthur went and stood by the door. She gave a little push with her magic on the lock and it clicked softly. Arthur pulled the door open and peeked out.

“No guards…” he murmured. They slipped out of the cell and Merlin closed and locked the door behind them. Morgause could just wonder. Of course, once they made their way back to where Gwen and Lancelot and Elyan were, there were guards.

“Now what?”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“Just this,” Merlin murmured and pushed Arthur into the open. The guard stood up and started to take a swing at Arthur but Merlin knocked him unconscious with a burst of magic. He slumped onto Arthur. Merlin hurried over. “Pretend you’re throwing him.” Arthur obliged as Merlin sent the guard flying through the door to Elyan, Gwen, and Lancelot’s cell. All three hurriedly tumbled out the door.

“Everyone alright?” Arthur asked.

“Yes.”

“We’re fine.”

“Where’s Morgana?” Arthur asked.

“Didn’t she get put in with you?” Gwen asked. Merlin and Lancelot shared a knowing look. It was seeming more and more likely that Morgana was involved in this somehow.

“They must be holding her somewhere else. Let’s get going.” Arthur led the way out of the dungeons. They had made their way to a clear exit without really appearing to look for Morgana, but Merlin was certainly not going to insist they go fetch her. She would be fine. “Take everyone with you. Guard them with your life.”

“What about you?” Lancelot asked.

“I'm going to get Morgana,” Arthur replied.

“No, you can't! It's too dangerous!” Merlin protested.

“Sorry, Merlin, I'm not leaving without her.” Arthur pressed a kiss to her lips. “Now promise me, when you get to the horses, you ride straight for home. Don’t wait for me.”

“I won’t go without you.”

“Merlin, please,” Arthur begged.

“No, I’m not going anywhere.” Arthur sighed heavily in concession.

“Well, we are,” Lancelot said. “Be careful. We’ll leave you at least Hengreon. He can carry multiple riders.”

“Thank you.” Lancelot and Gwen and Elyan hurried off. Merlin followed Arthur back towards the throne room. Clearly he thought Morgana was in the same place Merlin thought she was, though likely for very different reasons. Merlin assumed Morgana was chatting with her sister. Arthur was probably worried about Morgana’s virtue after Cenred’s behavior.

Between Arthur’s sword and Merlin’s magic, they made short work of knocking out the few guards between them and the throne room. The warning bells might be sounding but clearly the citadel was less than secure. At Arthur’s signal, Merlin stayed out of sight as he strode into the throne room, where Cenred was holding Morgana at sword point. Merlin could feel Morgause’s magic in the room though she was not immediately visible and was probably hiding behind one of the pillars.

“That's close enough.” Cenred warned.

“Please don't hurt me,” Morgana whimpered. It was at least realistic, if Morgana was not actually concerned about Cenred’s loyalty to her sister.

“One more step and she dies.”

“You're a coward, Cenred. You always were.”

Cenred scoffed. “It's cowards that survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword.”

Morgause stepped out from behind one of the pillars. “Do as he says.” She paused. “You seem surprised.” Merlin was not.

“Hardly. I know what you're capable of,” Arthur sneered.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Morgause smiled. She raised her arm and sent a pillar of fire at him. Arthur flinched back but Merlin easily unwound the spell. The pillar of fire disappeared as Merlin’s own explosion rocked the throne room, knocking everyone but Arthur to the ground. Merlin rushed to his side.

“You’re alright?”

“Yes, fine; you?”

“Fine.” Arthur nodded and darted over to helped a dazed Morgana to her feet. Cenred was clearly unconscious. Morgause did not seem to be stirring either. Arthur handed Morgana over to Merlin as they rushed out. Merlin helped Morgana stumble along while Arthur took care of anyone who tried to block their escape. They went back down to the dungeons and left through the tunnels. Morgana was like a young child being ordered to bathe. She kept trying to stall and keep them from moving so quickly.

“Your sister is fine. Move!” Merlin ordered in an undertone.

“How would you know?” Morgana snarled.

“Come on!”

“What is it?” Arthur demanded.

“My ankle. I… I can’t go on.” Arthur sighed heavily and picked Morgana up, balancing on one shoulder. He kept walking. “What are you doing?!” she demanded.

“Trust me, I don’t like it any more than you do,” Arthur grumbled. They soon reached the beach again and Arthur continued to carry Morgana up to the woods and through them to where they had left the horses.

Gwen and Elyan and Lancelot were all still waiting for them. Elyan had taken Morgana’s horse, leaving Duane and Hengroen.

“So much for leaving us,” Merlin pointed out.

“Well, just because Arthur’s the prince doesn’t mean we have to listen to him,” Gwen said with a laugh. Arthur rolled his eyes as he put Morgana on Merlin’s horse. Merlin swung up onto Hengroen’s back. Arthur swung up behind her. They all urged their horses into a canter, even Morgana, who kept turning to look back.

“No one followed us out, Morgana. You’re safe now,” Arthur said reassuringly.

“I know, Arthur,” Morgana said, trying to smile at him. “I’m just still a little nervous.”

“Well, it does take a while for your nerves to settle sometimes,” Gwen agreed. “I don’t think I’ve stopped looking around for danger since I walked into my house two nights ago and saw a strange man by my hearth. But we’ll both feel better at home, with a hot meal. We can put it all behind us.”

“Yes,” Morgana agreed awkwardly.

Of course, the sun was already setting but Arthur had them keep riding in the dark for as long as everyone could stand it. Then they made a rough camp and had a small meal. Everyone was hungry, after all, even if it was nearing the middle of the night. Lancelot and Arthur took turns guarding while everyone got some sleep. The next morning, they woke with the first gray light of dawn and hurried on. Except for perhaps Morgana, they were all anxious to get back to their own beds and a proper meal.

Thankfully, they arrived just in time for dinner. Merlin was very glad to be Arthur’s wife and not his servant for the lack of chores at the end of a trip. She handed the dirty clothes to the laundresses. She ordered a bath and food and did not have to carry either up the stairs. The stable boys took care of the horses. The chambers were still clean and the rushes were fresh. It was all quite lovely.

It was a little less lovely when the knights came storming in, asking Arthur about the rescue mission and Gwen’s brother, while both of them were in a bath. But everyone quickly turned around and left.

“We can talk about it later!” Leon said. The door closed tightly behind the knights.

“We aren’t even in the same bath,” Merlin said exasperatedly. “I mean, not that I wanted to be interrupted in the bath, but there was no need…”

“It always amuses how exasperated you get if someone is more scandalized than you think is warranted.”

“Well, they’re men. We’re men. It’s not like they haven’t seen it all before.”

“Ah, but you are mine and they haven’t seen you before and if they hadn’t left in a hurry, they would have regretted it at training,” Arthur replied. “As it is, I might just tell them all about our adventure.”

“You’re silly.”

“You love me anyway.”

“I do.”


	6. The Dragorn Fortress

As the days passed, Merlin and Arthur fell back into their usual routine. Uther apparently sent a rude letter to Cenred about taking up with Morgause, who he likened to a prostitute with a talent for parlor tricks. He told them all at supper one evening. Morgana gawked at him. Merlin nearly swallowed her tongue. Arthur choked on his wine. Uther was quite proud of himself though, prattling on about codes of honor and chivalry and how kidnapping a woman and holding her brother hostage in a convoluted plot to kill a man went against all appropriate codes of conduct and Cenred had disgraced his crown and throne. Merlin had to agree but with Morgana still not over the comment on her sister, it was hard to nod agreeably rather than fall in the floor laughing about how Morgana looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

Elyan settled into life in Camelot fairly quickly. He took over at his father’s forge, which had lain empty since Tom’s death. Tom’s apprentices eagerly agreed to work with Elyan and soon the forge was running at full capacity. Arthur had paid for a house for Elyan to live in, since his sister was married now and Gwen and Lancelot were living in her home together. Uther had agreed that settling Elyan in after he had been threatened with death because of Arthur was important enough to warrant spending money on. Gwaine had been a little surprised about the whole thing. Of course, Caerleon, the king who had turned his fallen knight’s widow away, had not grown up as a peasant… and Uther had.

Merlin also finally got the chance to ask Gwaine about his mother. It seemed to cause Gwaine further internal distress that King Uther had asked about a supposed peasant’s family simply because he was training to be a knight. For obvious reasons, Arthur had not had the time to test him yet. But despite Gwaine’s confusion, he answered her questions that yes, his mother was alive, her name was Eleanor, she was living in a small port city in Dyfed, the kingdom just south of Gwynned – Caerleon’s Kingdom – and yes, she would be more comfortable in Camelot. A messenger was sent to find her and she returned with the messenger with only a few saddlebags’ worth of belongings within a week. Eleanor was settled into chambers in the same wing as the rest of knights’ families. Though she quickly became far more well-liked than most of the nobility. She was a kind woman with the sweetest disposition and Merlin knew from Gwen that nearly all the servants had immediately taken to her.

Merlin also discovered from Gwen that Morgause involving Gwen and Elyan had caused Morgana some sincere distress. She clearly felt guilty about the entire disaster. Morgana was constantly checking on Gwen, making sure she did not go places alone, and had even ordered the guards to include Gwen’s house in their nightly rotations. Lancelot thought the entire situation was ridiculous. The only family members Gwen had were in Camelot and Arthur would clearly come for both of them without Gwen needing to be taken. Gwen, of course, was more concerned for Morgana than worried about guards standing near her house for a few weeks. Arthur and Merlin were too.

Of course, because there was never enough time, a messenger arrived from the Dragorn Fortress announcing that the repairs were all completed. Morgana, once again, would have to wait. Merlin and Arthur had to fetch her parents and get them settled in to their home. They set off for Ealdor on Saturday, two days later, with a sizeable escort considering that Ealdor was in Cenred’s kingdom. Leon, Geraint, Galahad, Gwaine and Lancelot were coming as their guards and Gwen insisted on accompanying her husband. Thankfully Morgana was staying in Camelot because Merlin and Arthur both agreed that Morgause did not need to know that Merlin was a Dragorn.

They all reached Ealdor before nightfall and Merlin nearly fell off her horse into Will’s arms in her hurry to dismount. She managed to land mostly on her own feet though.

“Merlin!” Will screamed in her face.

“Will!” she screamed back. Caerwyn was standing just behind Will and she giggled at them. Merlin greeted her more politely. She had only met Caerwyn once before after all. The rest of the villagers were coming to investigate as Arthur and Gwen and the knights were dismounting and Merlin’s parents came rushing out of the crowd. Hunith grabbed her into a tight embrace and Balinor wrapped his arms around both of them. Then there were introductions all around and a very confused Gwen because the last time Gwen had been to Ealdor, Merlin had not even known her father’s name. Unfortunately, they could not give Gwen too much of an explanation, because it was all tied up with magic and therefore treason and Merlin was not burdening Gwen with treasonous secrets.

They all ate supper and then helped Merlin’s parents pack up all their belongings. With a dozen people helping to get everything together, it did not take them too long. After all, there was still furniture in the Dragorn Fortress so all they needed were things like books and clothing. 

Because there were so many of them and it was already warm, everyone was directed to the stables to spend the night. Arthur grumbled. He wanted a bed. Merlin just stared at him until he stopped complaining. Everyone else was easy-going about it. The hay would be plenty comfortable after all.

The next morning, they had oatmeal. Arthur turned his nose up. Everyone loaded up the horses and they rode to the Dragorn Fortress. That afternoon, Arthur distracted everyone else from Camelot so Merlin could get some time alone with her parents.

“How are you?” her mother immediately asked. “Arthur is good to you?”

“I am fine, and yes, Arthur’s good to me. I do have some news though.”

“What news?” her father asked. Her mother was already smiling broadly and reaching for Merlin’s stomach. She nodded. “Really?” her father reached to smooth a broad hand over her stomach.

“How far along…?”

“Since December, I think,” Merlin explained.

“So you’ll be back in the Fall, then,” her mother murmured.

“We’ll have to find someone for milk,” her father agreed. “At least we have plenty of time to look.” They all sort of glanced warily at the windows. There was a reason that people were always careful about announcing newborns and that reason was changelings which clearly were an actual problem. Elena had certainly not inherited a taste for frogs from her mother’s family after all.

Of course, there was only a small window for private conversation. There were a lot of new servants from the local village who were wandering around trying to be helpful and then there were Gwen and the knights. Despite the fact that everything was unpacked by nightfall, they all stayed at the Fortress through the week.

Arthur got not only a bed to sleep in, but also a bath, in private chambers. He was very pleased. Merlin was highly amused.

Balinor and Arthur got a moment alone for a private talk about the baby. 

Merlin and Gwen had another awkward conversation about her father suddenly existing.

The knights had a lot of fun pretending to train the new guards while actually just banging away at each other with blunt swords.

Merlin and Hunith followed Balinor around a lot, trying to figure out how to get around the Fortress. Like all castles, it was a labyrinthine collection of corridors that frequently led to the same place going downstairs but fractured off in myriad directions just to be irritating going upstairs.

There were also a series of caves under the Fortress, like the ones that Kilgarrah had been held in under the Camelot citadel. Arthur was surprised by them but Merlin was not terribly shocked. The Dragorns had raised dragons. They had built the Camelot citadel. Clearly the caves had been for use as shelter, since they opened straight out to the sky.

Additionally, there were a lot of doors that opened onto a roof, which confused Leon, Lancelot, and Galahad to no end. Geraint kept looking around at the open sky through the doors like surely Arthur had not given Merlin the Dragon Castle. Surely Uther had not agreed to this. Gwaine had completely figured the whole thing out and was trying desperately not to laugh every time they got turned around and opened a door to the roof and Merlin had to hit him because he was super unsubtle about the whole thing. Thankfully everyone just thought Gwaine found the idea of doors to the roof highly amusing. Merlin did like everyone and she was not going to burden people she liked with treasonous secrets because Gwaine could not keep his giggles to himself.

On Friday they all rode back to the citadel. Somehow, in the entire week they were gone, nothing of interest had happened. Merlin and Arthur were the only ones with news at supper and half the nobles were eating with them. It was very strange, especially since the extent of their news was that the settling in had gone well and the new guards looked competent enough and the messenger had not been mistaken about the repairs being complete on the castle. Of course, everyone was very intrigued by the novelty of good news in Camelot, which Merlin was unfortunately starting to agree with.

That night, after supper, Arthur suddenly rushed off. Merlin was left staring at the open door to their chambers in complete bewilderment. Where had Arthur gone? It was very unusual for her to have no idea what Arthur was upset about. He returned within a quarter hour, at least, since she was pacing nervously.

“I had completely forgotten to give Geraint and Galahad and Gwaine their tests for knighthood. I’m going to do all three of them tomorrow during training. I went to warn them.”  
“Oh,” Merlin nodded. “Oh, dear, have we even knighted anyone this Spring? Everything’s been so stressful.”

“That would be a no. Guess what I’m doing before my birthday? Lots of knighthood tests and hopefully knighting ceremonies.”

“I would hope so, since don’t we have about fifteen would-be knights right now?”

“Yes, yes, we do,” Arthur agreed. “I do not understand how this slipped my mind.”

“Well…. first your father went mad. Then there was a siege and necromancy. Then there was that tournament that your father insisted on competing in. Then a changeling came to visit like a week later and your father wanted you to marry her. Then I suppose we had a fortnight without any real excuses. But then Gwen was kidnapped and we had to rescue Elyan and now we’ve been with my parents for a week. We have been legitimately busy.”

Arthur conceded that point. “I still feel very foolish and Father is going to laugh at me in the morning. I’m certain of it.”

“I’m certain he won’t laugh….” Merlin grinned, “Until after you’ve left the room.” Arthur, of course, was not nearly as amused as she was. Spoilsport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so obviously I was the one who realized I hadn't knighted Galahad or Geraint (or Gwaine but he's not been waiting as long). Since I no longer have a bumper before the chapters go up, because it took me over a week to write Elena's chapter because I literally wrote half of it and set it down for over a week and finished it in like three hours the night before I posted it like a dummy, I couldn't just tack it in somewhere. The reason I am cutting off here, even though it's short, is because in the fic Friday is April 13th (oooooohh) and I decided Arthur's birthday is April 21st so the next chapter starts on Saturday the 14th. (Technically the action is already in motion but it isn't brought up to Merlin and Arthur until the next day.) So, we'll have plot and knighting ceremonies in the next chapter. Yay!


	7. Alice and the Manticore

Literally the next day, during council, Gaius was called in so Uther could tell him about some reports of possible magic in the citadel. Apparently a healer had also arrived in Camelot yesterday and was going around giving cures to the people in the lower town. It seemed to be the latest in a string of miracle cures that had begun at the border and continued towards the citadel over the last fortnight: a boy thrown from a horse, a farmhand mauled by a boar, all seemingly hopeless cases, and yet each and every one made a full recovery. Uther wanted Gaius to investigate the most recent claims, as Arthur had threatened to lead the knights in an uprising if he sent for another witch-finder. Gaius looked a little troubled at the news but agreed to go ask those who had taken these cures about what they had been given. Merlin kept her mouth shut for the rest of council, because why were people trying to turn a healer over to Uther? It made no sense. A healer did not hurt people. They did the opposite. Arthur even fidgeted a little as his father charged Gaius to see if a witch had arrived in Camelot and needed to be arrested.

While Arthur was off doing training, and giving Geraint and Galahad and Gwaine their knight tests, Merlin was trailing behind Gaius, looking for miraculous recoveries. An innkeeper who had succumbed to a coughing sickness was up and about, in high spirits, and clearly fully recovered. Both Gaius and Merlin saw the Druidic chimes in the doorway and promptly ignored them. They did the same with the clearly shimmering cure that was obviously magic. Though Merlin thought that Gaius perhaps might know more about this healer than he was letting on, even to her.

That evening there was a second council session where Gaius assured everyone that it was only a skilled herbalist who had a much better memory than Gaius did and an extensive knowledge of botany. Uther was surprised at Gaius’ assertions but accepted him at his word.

Just before everyone began to disperse, Arthur spoke up. “While everyone is here, I’ve realized I’d been remiss in allowing the would-be knights to test their skill this Spring. I allowed several a chance to do so today and three passed. If we could have at least one knighting ceremony before my birthday…”

“Of course, Arthur. We’ll have a ceremony on Monday,” Uther agreed. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, I had not noticed the lack of knighting ceremonies either. With Cenred having skirted around declaring outright war, we’ve understandably been distracted from more day to day tasks.”

“Thank you, Father,” Arthur murmured.

The council was dismissed. Merlin followed Gaius back to his chambers to discuss his sudden change in heart about using magic for medicine.

“I think it's great, what you did, protecting the innkeeper like that.”

“What do you mean?” Gaius asked defensively.

“He was a sick man. It was a matter of life and death. Magic was his only hope. It was good of you to not throw him to Uther’s nonexistent mercy.”

“But he didn't use magic,” Gaius protested. Why was he lying to her?

“That potion was enchanted, I saw it with my own eyes. We both did.”

“What you saw, Merlin, was a release of gaseous pressure. Entirely normal in a preparation of that kind.”

“Yes, it was entirely normal in a magical potion, not in herbal conjointment, Gaius. And what about the totem in the doorway? You surely don’t have some ridiculous explanation for that for me?”

“What totem?”

“Are you serious?” she asked. Gaius nodded solemnly. “The chimes in the innkeeper's doorway were clearly a Druidic healing totem.”

“Nonsense. You're obviously tired, Merlin. I recommend you get some sleep,” Gaius said firmly. Merlin gawked at him.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” she said. “I’m half-tempted to stay the night here, see what you’re up to.”

“Up to?” Gaius looked duly scandalized. Merlin scoffed.

“Alright, don’t tell me. I’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“Of course, Merlin,” Gaius said with a patronizing tone, “Just go get some sleep, my dear.” Merlin let him herd her out of his chambers. This was certainly strange and unusual behavior.

When she got back to her own chambers, Arthur was waiting. “What did Gaius say?” Merlin carefully shut the door behind her and locked it for the night.

“He was behaving very strangely. He would not even admit that the inn keeper had used magic to me. He told me I was tired and imagining things.”

“Is herbal conjoining even a thing?”

“Herbal conjoinment is a fancy phrase for making an herbal concoction amplify the effects of each individual ingredient rather than having them lose potency. So yes, it is a real thing, but it was clearly magic.”

“Perhaps Gaius knows this healer.”

“I did have that thought cross my mind,” Merlin agreed. “They also used a Druidic totem, hanging chimes in the doorway. Perhaps he recognized that workmanship.”

“Possible. You certainly can’t obtain any Druidic totems in the citadel.” That was certainly true.

Gaius’ behavior was very distressing, especially after Morgana had so suddenly begun acting strangely this Spring and even after she and Arthur had made love, Merlin could not fall asleep. She found herself wrapped in the topmost blanket from the bed, staring out the window at the courtyard when she saw a figure furtively cross it. A small tendril of magic told her it was Gaius. What was he doing? Merlin hurried dressed and rushed out after him, just in time to see him kiss a woman about his age in the doorway of a house in the lower town. The guards started to come around the corner and Gaius went into her home and Merlin had to scurry off. Was that woman the healer?

Of course, by the time Merlin had returned, Arthur had woken and noticed her absence and he was stomping down the stairs in a foul mood. Then he was in an even worse mood because apparently she had forgotten to replace her spells before leaving their chambers. She did not even get a chance to tell Arthur about Gaius sneaking around to meet a woman in the middle of the night because he was so concerned for her. Unfortunately, his concern was manifesting as anger and they slept on opposite edges of the bed when he finally stopped lecturing her about being careful.

In the morning, Merlin left before breakfast to talk to Gaius. She desperately wanted to know who the woman Gaius had met was and Arthur was being quite awkward and clearly did not know how to make up for being harsh the night before. For obvious reasons, a Prince did not get in the habit of making apologies.

Thankfully, Gaius was both in his chambers and alone when Merlin arrived. “I was awake late last night and I thought I saw someone in the courtyard… Did you go out last night?” she asked.

Gaius looked at her strangely. “Yes. I had to get some herbs.”

“Herbs?”

“A...a new supplier just arrived.”

“Right. Do your suppliers normally kiss you?” she teased.

Gaius gasped. “You followed me. How dare you?”

“Gaius, it was the middle of the night, I was worried. I thought you might be in some sort of trouble.” Merlin crossed her arms at him.

“There's nothing wrong,” he mumbled.

“Obviously, but how was I to know that? Anyway, what's her name?”

Gaius smiled. “Her name is Alice. She's an old friend. Well, more than a friend, if truth be told…”

“Oh?” Merlin prompted.

“We were once engaged to be married.”

“Oh…” Merlin nodded. “That must have been some time ago…”

“More years ago than I care to remember. I had just been made physician to the King when I met her. It was like finding a kindred spirit, we had so much in common. Our love of science, or healing, and of magic.”

“Magic?” Merlin grinned.

“I was just a novice, but Alice's power and ability was uncanny. She had the gift. Soon she had mastered every aspect of sorcery, healing above all. It was wonderful to behold, Merlin. She saved a great many lives.”

“It was Alice that cured the innkeeper, then.”

“Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot.”

“So what happened?”

“Uther declared war on magic. Overnight her world was turned upside-down.”

“Of course: the Purge.”

“Uther drew up a list of everyone suspected of using magic. One by one, they were hunted down and executed. As a close friend of the King, I was permitted to see this list. Alice's name was on it.”

“What did you do?”

“The only thing I could do. I struck her name off.”

“If you'd been caught...”

“I know, but it bought her time. Just enough to get out of Camelot, to escape Uther’s reach.”

“Oh, and you... you stayed behind. How hard that must have been.”

“I was scared. I felt I had no choice. I thought I'd never see her again. But now here she is, after all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance.”

“I am certain you have,” Merlin agreed. “And perhaps things will be different soon. Alice will not have to hide her gifts…”

“Perhaps,” Gaius agreed. “Wait... it is very early for you to be paying visits.”

“Arthur and I got into an argument and he hasn’t apologized. Breakfast would have been awkward but he’ll be at council when I return.”

“Merlin!” Gaius chided. “You can’t hide from your husband.”

“Well, I’m hoping to give him time to figure out how to apologize. Princes don’t really have to do it often and apologies are awful anyway.”

“Are you sure it’s not you that owes an apology to him?” Gaius asked. “Why did you quarrel?”

“Because I followed you last night without waking him and he was scared so he shouted at me. He shouted. So he needs to apologize. I apologized last night for frightening him.”

“Oh,” Gaius nodded. “Alright then, run along and eat your breakfast. You must not skip meals, especially now you have no need to do so.”

“I know,” Merlin smiled at him. “Speaking of, you should take Alice some food. She’s just got here, I’m sure her cupboards are bare.”

“Yes, she would appreciate that more than flowers,” Gaius smiled. “Thank you, Merlin.” Merlin grinned back and left, only to nearly run Geraint down the stairs. Thankfully, he had the reflexes to catch both of them.

“Arthur’s looking for you.”

“Is he ready to apologize for shouting? Because if not, I don’t want to see him,” Merlin explained.

“Um… he didn’t say,” Geraint admitted. “You want to eat breakfast with us? I can go tell Arthur I found you without actually taking you with me.”

“Go talk to your husband!” Gaius called out at them.

“I suppose I should,” Merlin agreed, scrunching up her nose. Geraint laughed, leading the way down the stairs.

“Why was Arthur shouting?”

“He was scared.”

“Oh?”

“I may have run off and not told him where I was going, but I was back in under an hour. It really wasn’t worth shouting and I told him I didn’t mean to frighten him.”  
“Merlin, you know how Arthur gets. He always wants something to hack up when he gets upset….”

“That’s certainly true.”

Thankfully, Arthur was already in council by the time they returned to their chambers. Geraint went off to interrupt council. Merlin had a lovely breakfast and then spent most of the morning with Morgana. Morgana was in good spirits and they talked about Merlin’s protocol lessons and Morgana taught her a trick for remembering some of the family trees and gossiped about some of the others. It was a nice morning.

At dinner, Arthur apologized stiltedly for shouting. Clearly someone had told him she wanted one. But Merlin was pleased with the attempt anyway. She went to training with him and watched him trounce all the knight-hopefuls. Not one of them passed the test. It was rather amusing. It was also sort of nice that Merlin’s friends would get their own feast and knighting ceremony the next night.

That night, Merlin heard the guards gossiping that Gaius had a woman in his chambers. Had he moved Alice in? She supposed that since they had been engaged to be married and he had committed treason to save her life that it was not that strange that they would want to be near one another again. And Gaius did have an extra bed now because Merlin had lived with him.

The next day, Merlin spent much of her day approving plans for the feast that night: the meal, the decorations, that everyone ought to be invited.

That evening, Geraint, Galahad, and Gwaine were all knighted by Uther. Gaius had snuck Alice into the ceremony and Merlin pointedly did not look at them after the first glance. Surely Uther would recognize Alice, even after two decades. During the feast, the new knights were seated at the high table, which was lovely because Gwaine whispered inappropriate witticisms in her ear the entire meal. Also, Morgana was flirting with Galahad, much to everyone’s pleased confusion. She seemed to be in high spirits and quite back to her usual self. She even clapped during the knighting ceremony. Arthur seemed especially relieved by her behavior.

Once Uther had stepped back and finished speaking, Leon rushed up in front of everyone and kissed Geraint. Thankfully, Uther laughed along with everyone else. Geraint turned bright red, giggling self-consciously but Leon just grinned proudly at him. Arthur clapped Leon on shoulder and pulled Merlin in for a kiss. There was a collective gasp but Uther just laughed harder. Merlin could hear Morgana’s giggle as Arthur broke the kiss. She melted into Arthur’s side. Thankfully, Alice and Gaius seemed to take the opportune moment to leave, as Merlin did not see them when she straightened up. Uther then dismissed everyone.

Once in their chambers, Arthur rambled on about how pleased he was that Morgana seemed to be back to her normal behavior after he had been so worried about her. It was quite adorable. But then something made her sit up in the middle of the night with her hair standing on end and it took her a long while to fall back asleep. So Arthur’s rambling was less adorable in the morning when she was half-exhausted at breakfast time and all she had done the night before was listen to Arthur talk about Morgana but Paxton, who had brought the breakfast tray, was slyly winking at her.

More knight hopefuls passed Arthur’s test during training, which was exciting.

Protocol was boring.

Morgana, still in high spirits, joined them for supper with Gwen.

But that night, Rollins came bursting into their chambers.

“The King has been poisoned!” he was exclaiming. Arthur sat up with open eyes out of a dead sleep and leapt out of bed. Merlin decided that she ought to change her appearance before Rollins noticed and therefore took a moment to get out of bed. They both only threw on a tunic over their sleep pants and rushed out after Rollins.

“Has Gaius been summoned?” Merlin asked.

“Not yet,” Rollins admitted. “The King fell ill after he took his nightly draught for his shoulder wound.”

“I’ll go talk to him,” Merlin said. “Arthur, go to your father. Rollins, you should probably wake Morgana.” Arthur let her go with a brief kiss and sent one of the guards to fetch Morgana. At least she would want to be informed, regardless of her personal feelings about Uther at the moment.

Merlin found Gaius asleep in his chambers, seemingly oblivious to the King’s troubles.

“What is it?”

“Did anyone else touch anything you put in the King’s medicine today?”

“Alice made it for me because I was tired,” Gaius said before he processed the implications of her question. “No… no, there must be some mistake.”

“Rollins seemed rather certain of the source of the malady. Alice has not behaved at all unusually or seemed to harbor a reasonable grudge against Uther? I would not blame her wanting revenge, but, Gaius, I need to know.”

“No…” Gaius slowly shook his head, thinking back. “I haven’t noticed any strange behavior. She hasn’t really mentioned Uther, other than her seeming disregard for his ban on magic.”

“I’m sorry, Gaius, but she’s our only lead at the moment.”

“Merlin, please…”

“Notice that I am here rather than Arthur and the knights, please,” she snapped. “Don’t act like I’m the bad guy. Maybe there’s a perfectly good explanation.”

Suddenly a candle lit in Alice’s little room. But despite both of them expecting it, she did not call out to them or come to see who was visiting at such an hour. Instead, she spoke a spell and Merlin felt a powerful rush of magic. Gaius looked heartbroken as Merlin crept over to peer in around the ill-fitting door. There was some strange creature stepping out of a box. Merlin beckoned Gaius over and he reluctantly did so.

“That’s a manticore,” he whispered.

“Good work,” the creature said. “The magic-hating King is dead?”

“You know your poison is fatal,” Alice murmured. “I hate this. Gaius shall be blamed.” Merlin felt another rush of magic as Alice fell silent. She and Gaius crept back away from the door.

“Can they control people?” she murmured. Gaius nodded.

“My poor Alice.”

“What is the antidote?”

“There is no known antidote.”

“Oh dear,” Merlin sighed softly. “Arthur is going to be so angry.”

“A manticore is a creature of magic. If you kill it, its venom might lose potency,” Gaius suggested.

“I must go to Arthur’s side.”

“Of course,” Gaius nodded. Merlin left him to his thoughts.

Arthur and Morgana and Rollins and half the council and several of Uther’s knights were all in the King’s chambers when Merlin arrived.

“Well?” Arthur demanded. “Where is Gaius? What had he to say for himself?”

“He has had an old sweetheart come to visit and she prepared that medicine today. Understandably, Gaius took it hard that the draught may have been poisoned.”

“The woman he was engaged to before the Purge?” Cador asked. “What was her name, it started with an A?”

“It may be the same woman,” Merlin allowed. “I believe her affection for Gaius is true. It seems strange she would choose this method if she wished to hurt the King, since Gaius would naturally be the one blamed.”

“We will search the citadel for anyone not where they should be, then,” Arthur decided. “If no one is found, we can arrest this woman in the morning.”

“I did not wake her and Gaius was too upset to think clearly. She will still be here in the morning,” Merlin affirmed. One of Uther’s knights went to order the search.

Lord Owen spoke up, “Did Gaius have any guesses as to what the poison might be? An antidote?” Merlin shrank back a little.

“Gaius was in shock,” Morgana interrupted. “We’ll give him some time to breathe and then summon him to do an examination. With the guards all searching the citadel, there’s no way his sweetheart will be able to run. Uther is strong. He’s recovered from worse.”

“Yes, Father is strong. He can pull through.” Arthur smiled at Morgana. Merlin looked down at the floor. This poison was fatal. He might very well not pull through.

It was a long night. After a fairly brief interval, Gaius was summoned. He examined Uther and then took Merlin back down to his chambers to research manticores. It was faster with two pairs of eyes, after all. Alice was taken down to the dungeons for safe-keeping, though she was not yet charged with treason. The sun rose and a page informed them that Alice had been formally charged with attempting to murder the King before they found something that could help them. They had discovered early on that Gaius’ guess had been correctly remembered-manticore venom was magic and therefore lost much of its potency when the manticore was killed. What took all night to find was a way to quickly kill one so they could save Uther’s life. Gaius was probably hoping to spare Alice from a harsh sentencing. Merlin just did not want Arthur to lash out in grief like his father had. A manticore was from another realm and once trapped in this world, they would soon die.

Merlin went and got breakfast before she would let Gaius start trying to call the manticore out of the box. Food was very important to thinking quickly. It was bad enough that they were trying this without sleep.

After a few tries, Merlin managed to get the manticore out of the box. It then tried to eat her face and Merlin rushed one way and then the other, swatting at the blasted thing that kept leaping at her with whatever came to hand.

“Could you hurry up?” she screamed at Gaius. He finally managed to destroy the box. The manticore exploded before her very eyes.

“Well, that was impressive,” Gaius said.

“Yes.” It certainly had been.

They made a simple anti-venom tincture to give Uther to help him fight off whatever remained of the venom in his system. Uther woke within the hour, which much improved Arthur’s spirits. He conceded to go out to training that afternoon and let the knights test themselves. He also happily handed Alice’s fate over to his father. Uther decided to forestall judgment until he was recovered.

The next morning, the warning bells woke them. Alice had escaped. Merlin did not go to see Gaius. She knew what he had done and now that she was no longer under the manticore’s thrall, Alice was not a threat to anyone. There was no reason for her to die. Merlin just went about her tasks of approving the arrangements for Arthur’s birthday feast in two days and the knighting ceremony the day before his birthday.

During the knighting ceremony, eight men were knighted, leaving only four would-be knights who had not yet passed Arthur’s test. Arthur and Uther, who was nearly fully recovered, looked quite proud of the large group.


	8. Arthur's Quest

Saturday was Arthur’s birthday and it dawned bright and clear. It was a beautiful day. And if Merlin had spent a few hours late the night before dispersing a storm trying to blow in, well, no one would ever know. Rather than having council that morning, there was a hunt. Merlin sat on a horse that ambled through the woods behind the rest of them. All of the knights were rushing about trying to catch a rabbit or whatever so Merlin ended up talking to Uther.

“He knows I’m proud of him, doesn’t he?” Uther asked.

“I am certain he knows.”

“I am aware that I am not the most lenient of men. I expect ever higher standards of behavior from him, both because of his rank and his ability. But Arthur will be a better king than I, I believe. Even without Ygraine here to help him grow. She was always a better person than I have been…”

“It must be hard on you, with her gone.”

“Yes,” Uther nodded. “It’s been hard for Arthur too. That’s part of why I’ve always thought Elena would make him a good wife. She grew up without her mother as well.”

“I suppose she could have been a good choice,” Merlin replied with a shrug. “Elena is certainly a sweet girl.”

“Yes,” Uther nodded. “I think you might have a better sense of propriety though, just between us.” Merlin giggled.

Though Uther was clearly maudlin on the anniversary of his wife’s death and worried about his son (After all, Arthur did have to undertake a quest this year to prove himself worthy of the throne – a quest that he would receive in a vision just that night), Arthur thoroughly enjoyed the hunt. They even brought down a buck. Arthur and Gwaine were arguing good-naturedly about whose arrow had killed the poor creature, since both of them had hit it, the entire ride back to the citadel. Several of the knights picked sides. Leon, Galahad, and Caradoc all agreed with Arthur. Geraint, Kay, and Osric all supported Gwaine. It was a fairly humorous argument, as there could of course be no proof on either side. Leon’s main point seemed to be that it was Arthur’s birthday. Caradoc was supporting the Crown Prince over a fellow knight. Galahad started up a protest to say that the kill was Arthur’s in honor of Merlin. Geraint was merely disagreeing with Leon to be contrary. Kay was disagreeing with Arthur to tease him. Osric was valiantly trying to claim that he had seen Gwaine’s arrow hit the buck first. Gwaine and Arthur were merely trying to claim that the other one had no skill with a crossbow.

There was no resolution by the time they had reached the castle and Uther declared the argument finished. Merlin almost thought that there was going to be a scuffle in the courtyard, like small boys arguing over whose stone it was that had been tossed the furthest. But somehow the knights managed to contain their impulses and they all trooped inside to clean up before dinner.

Morgana was one of the first people in the hall for the meal, since all the knights that had gone on the hunt were eating together.

Leon and Geraint were late.

There was a small contest in lieu of training, so Arthur could show off his skills. Uther was watching everyone closely to see how they all compared. Merlin was absently watching the sweat bead up on Arthur’s neck and run down under his mail. Morgana was watching each knight in turn and giggling at Merlin.

As Merlin did not have a protocol lesson that afternoon, it was Arthur and Merlin who were late to the supper feast. First Arthur had to have a bath. Things sort of fell apart from there. The next step was supposed to be Arthur gets out of the bath and gets dressed but instead Arthur decided the next step was Merlin got in the bath so there were several steps inserted between step one and the intended step two. Therefore, Merlin and Arthur were late to the feast. Morgana was pleased with the minor scandal.

After the feast, Arthur had a ritual bath. He went to that quiet place in his head. Merlin only existed as a pair of hands handing over boots and shirts and trousers, fastening a white cloak around his neck. Arthur was dressed all in white except for his boots for the vision ritual and his head left bare. Merlin, Uther, Morgana, and many of the knights and courtiers walked Arthur to the throne room to wait for a vision overnight. Merlin was the only one who did not immediately leave as the doors closed on Arthur’s back. She settled herself on the floor across from the door at the foot of the stairwell.

The next morning, Merlin awoke to a sore bottom, a crick in her neck, and the councilmembers stomping down the stairs to the throne room. The doors opened. Arthur was still on his knees. Cador helped Merlin to her feet and they walked in last.

Uther reached down and touched Arthur’s shoulder with his fingertips. “It is time. What is the quest you have chosen?”

“I can see but one path, sir. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of The Fallen Kings.”

Uther blanched. “You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided.”

“I do.” Arthur also looked a little wary.

Somehow they ended up in Arthur’s chambers with a stack of maps. Arthur was poring over a collection of completely different maps of the same place. Merlin was simply staring at Arthur in complete bewilderment.

“Of all the bloody stupid….”

“I had a vision!”

“The Perilous Lands are so called for a reason you know. Plus, they’re filled with magic untamed. What, exactly, are you going to do about the wyvern that are said to live there? Last I checked the Pendragons were not Dragon Lords…” Merlin sighed heavily. “I’ll just come with you.”

“You will not!” Arthur snapped.

“Am I supposed to let you die?”

“You are supposed to trust me to prove myself!”

“We are two halves of a whole, Arthur. Our destinies lie together. It makes sense that such a quest would as well.”

“You are… not in proper physical condition to go adventuring. It was bad enough you coming to rescue Gwen’s brother with all of us to protect you. I will not allow you to come with me! Besides, there’s tradition. For hundreds of years it has been so; the quest must be completed alone and unaided.”

“I don’t like it. You know I’m not the type to sit around waiting.”

“You will this time.”

“Tyrant.”

“Oh, god in heaven, Merlin, please, for me? I’m worried enough about this task. I am aware it is very dangerous, especially alone. I do not need to be worried about you too.”

“Now I feel guilty,” Merlin grumbled.

“Perhaps because you are?” Arthur teased. Merlin stuck her tongue out at him. He was such a prat.

Arthur wanted to start out immediately. Thankfully, Uther forbade him to leave on a Sunday, teased him that it was bad luck. They held a feast, many of the noblemen plied him with suggestions intended to be helpful and good luck charms. Morgana, thankfully as Merlin was not entirely certain whether to trust her, gave him nothing, only told him not to die.

Of course, Arthur was up at dawn on Monday to leave. His saddlebags were packed with provisions. Morgana went up and bid him farewell. Uther did the same. Then it was Merlin’s turn.

“You must come back to me,” Merlin told him. Arthur nodded. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, cupping her face with his hand.

“I promise.” Merlin caught his arm and was startled by a strange bracelet pulsing magic. The jewel glowed brightly.

“Where did you get this?”

“Morgana. It’s for good luck. Now I must go. I love you.” Arthur rode off. Merlin whimpered. What was that bracelet?

Gwen led her back inside once Arthur was out of sight. Merlin shook herself and pushed roughly past Morgana, heading to Gaius.

“Gaius, Arthur just rode off wearing a bracelet with magic on it that someone gave him for luck at the last moment.”

“That’s a problem.”

“It had a brightly glowing jewel, a sort of reddish-brown color, but very vibrant.”

“Like amber?”

“If amber glowed.”

Gaius got down all his books. They both got to work. Arthur must be protected. Merlin spent the entire morning in Gaius’ chambers. Around the dinner hour, Gaius started complaining.

“Are you sure it wasn’t a jewel?”

“Yes!”

“Positive it was enchanted?”

“Go eat if you wish but stop pestering me. Would I be straining my eyes for hours if I was not positive? No, I would not.”

“Don’t get snappish.” Gaius sighed. “I'm not sure I know where else to look, Merlin.”

“There has to be something.”

“We've examined every stone imaginable. Unless...” Gaius whirled around and snatched a book off the table, riffling through the pages. “Merlin.” He presented the stone to her.

“Gaius, that's it!”

“Then it's not a stone, Merlin. It's an Eye of the Phoenix.”

“Oh, Goddess, but doesn’t its eye burn with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes in contact with?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so…”

“Arthur.”

“The Eye will draw energy from him. If it's worn for too long, Arthur will die.”

“I have to go after him.”

“This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlin. You'll need help.”

“I’ll take help.”

Merlin left Gaius’ chambers and summoned Gwaine. He would go with her and hang the traditions. However, she did not head straight to her own chambers. She went to Morgana’s.

“Do you know what you’ve done?”

“That’s a fine hello,” Morgana scoffed.

“He is my husband and I ask again, did Morgause even tell you what she had given you?” Morgana dragged Merlin in and slammed the door behind them.

“I am aware of what it is.”

“Do you know what it does?”

“Of course,” Morgana said, but it was clearly a lie.

“Oh, so you’re fine with it? Sleep soundly at night, will you? He’s dying, Morgana and it’s your fault.”

“Doesn’t it just make him get lost?”

“No,” Merlin shook her head. “Morgause cares nothing for any of us. And if I hear a word about the possibility of Gwaine not taking me to my parents for a brief visit to tell them about Arthur’s quest when I return, I shall blame you.”

“What do I care if you run after him?” Morgana shrugged. “Our plan will succeed.”

Merlin scoffed. “It will not.” She stalked out of the room and back to her own chambers.

Gwaine was packing saddlebags. “I’m assuming we aren’t letting Arthur go alone?”

“Uther will be told I’m going to tell my mother of Arthur’s quest and visit briefly with her while Arthur is away. But of course we aren’t letting him go alone.”

“Good. Perilous Lands are called that for a reason.”

“I told him that.”

“I bet you did,” Gwaine grinned. “Ready?”

Luckily, Uther thought it was quite natural for Merlin to be upset and wish for the comfort of a parent. He did not think twice about the lie. But Gwaine and Merlin set out a bit more north than the direction to her father’s fortress. They rode the horses hard, trying to catch up to Arthur as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, night fell and they made camp before they found Arthur or the Perilous Lands. The next morning they reached a bridge that seemed to cross into the Perilous Lands but Arthur seemed to still be ahead of them. They both dismounted. Suddenly a small man was standing on the bridge. Merlin and Gwaine both startled.

“I see Strength and Magic are arrived.”

“What do you mean?” Gwaine asked. “I’m not going to argue with someone calling me strong, but why?”

“Your task, it will restore these lands to their former glory. It will be accomplished by a trio embodying Courage, Strength, and Magic. Though Courage got here a fair while ago. You’re running late.”

“Arthur? Arthur was here? Is he alright?” Merlin asked.

“Your lover still had that bracelet on, if that’s what you mean,” he said pleasantly. “Out of curiosity, who’s trying to kill him?”

“The Lady Vivienne’s daughters,” Merlin answered briefly.

“Alright, I’ll let you get on your way,” the man said. “Magic, remember that the Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes.”

“I won’t,” Merlin agreed. She and Gwaine exchanged a look of confusion but they did not speak until after they had crossed the bridge.

“So Arthur’s trident is a distraction?” he murmured.

“Seems so.”

“Any better idea than me what this King’s gonna want?”

“He is very old. Maybe he wants to die.” Gwaine froze.

“Oh, that would make sense. Everyone he loved is dead.” Merlin nodded.

They kept trudging along all day but did not manage to catch up with Arthur before nightfall. They made a small camp but neither one slept well with screeching sounds nearby. Gwaine insisted it was only a pheasant but they both knew it was a lie.

The next day, by midmorning, they could see the Dark Tower that was what was left of the old castle. There were clearly wyverns circling the castle. There was also a small flash of light.

“What was that?”

“Sword.”

“It's Arthur.” Merlin grinned and picked up her pace. Gwaine obligingly sped up as well. “I think a Dragorn might handle wyverns better than a knight with a sword.”

“I think you’re right,” Gwaine agreed.

They both rushed down the hill and across what had probably once been a field to catch up to Arthur, who had clearly made his way inside the fortress. As they reached the Tower, the wyverns started to dive towards them to warn them off. Merlin opened her mouth and a dragon’s roar came out. Three of the wyverns flew off into the distance, not a threat, at least for a while.

Gwaine found a portcullis entrance. It was dropped closed. “Bet Arthur was trying to keep the wyverns out.”

“Probably, the idiot,” Merlin agreed. She raised the portcullis with a wave of her hand.

“How do you ban something so useful?” Gwaine marveled. It was likely rhetorical. Merlin just shook her head and herded him into the inner courtyard. There was no sign of Arthur.

“He must have gone inside.” They split up to cover more ground. Gwaine went left; Merlin went right.

Merlin finally found Arthur barricaded in a room, fainted dead away on the floor with wyvern breaking through the other entrance. She roared them away too. Definitely carrying a son… Merlin rushed to Arthur’s side and yanked the bracelet off his wrist.

“Arthur?” she murmured. He slowly roused, blinking dazedly at her. Then he was suddenly very awake.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded.

Why can you never just say thanks?”

“Thanks?! What? For completely ruining the quest?!”

“For saving your life, you prat! Otherwise you'd be wyvern fodder by now.”

“How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? I am supposed to be doing this alone!” Merlin heard a shriek behind her and jumped around to find a wyvern in her face but Gwaine had thankfully run it through. Arthur was not so grateful. “Great! This just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?”

“There're more wyverns on their way. We need to get out of here,” Gwaine insisted.

“I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this quest.” Arthur snapped. He stalked off out the door, seemingly chosen at random.

Merlin waited a moment before calling after him. “Do you want us to help you? Or do you want to do this alone?”

“Merlin!” Arthur bellowed. Merlin giggled to herself before heading out the door after him. Gwaine rolled his eyes at them.

“So, dear, do you know where the trident is?” she asked.

“If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?” Arthur snapped.

“Any clues you can give us?”

“This is a quest, Merlin, not a treasure hunt.” 

“Well, it is sort of a...”

“Merlin!” Arthur cut her off. Merlin subsided. Clearly Arthur was in a prat mood. Gwaine was walking a step behind them, trying not to laugh.

Finally, as they were walking up a stairwell, Merlin saw a throne room.

“Would you keep a trident in a throne room?” she asked.

“Seems as good a place as any,” Gwaine agreed. “Definitely where I would keep a King.” They all trooped into the throne room. A slab of solid rock slid from above to act as a door. Arthur panicked. Merlin kept walking further into the room. There were windows if necessary.

An old, hoarse voice came from the throne. “So, Emrys, you are here at last.” Merlin walked around to see the front of the throne. The Fisher King, clearly old and in failing health, was sitting in the throne, covered in cobwebs, his trident in hand.

“You are still alive then,” Merlin murmured. “My condolences.”

“Thank you.” The Fisher King smiled.

“What is it you want?”

He sighed heavily, “I want an end to my suffering.”

“You want to die.” Merlin could understand that.

“I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: the time of the Once and Future King.”

“I've heard these words before,” she murmured proudly.

“And you will hear them again. For that time is dawning, and my time finally can come to an end. This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident.” The trident fell from his hand, revealing a vial of water. “But the real prize is something far greater: water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Albion's time of need is near. And in that dark hour you must be strong, for you alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you.” His hand stretched out towards her. Merlin took the vial of water. “When all seems lost, this will show you the way.”

“Thank you.”

“I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return.”

“Of course,” Merlin nodded. She handed over the Eye of the Pheonix. “May the Goddess keep you.” The Fisher King smiled with true joy in his eyes.

“After hundreds of years, I shall finally be with my wife again. You are blessed among women.” The Fisher King disappeared, to die on his own, with his dignity. Arthur picked up the trident.

“Well, I feel important,” he grumbled.

“You’re important to both of us, princess,” Gwaine assured him. “Now, can we please go before the wyvern figure out Merlin’s a girl?”

“Yes, yes,” Arthur agreed.

They all hurried out of the Dark Tower as fast as they could and walked as far as they could before night fell. Of course, they could not leave the Perilous Lands entirely but they wanted to be as far away from the wyvern as possible before they were trying to sleep.

It took two more days to reach Camelot. Arthur rode in first with the trident. Merlin and Gwaine stayed outside the citadel overnight and rode in the next morning. 

Morgana was clearly angry at their return but she did keep her silence about Merlin having ridden out after Arthur. Uther did not seem to have had the thought cross his mind, which was nice. What was also nice was Merlin’s bed. She was tired of sleeping on the ground.


	9. Morgana Pendragon

Things settled down again after Arthur’s birthday quest. There was a solid week of rain. Morgana took to wearing only her darkest dresses again and often looked torn and guilty when Arthur or Uther was in the same room. Merlin was unable to keep from glaring at Morgana for her latest stupidity and Arthur, of course, had noticed. Her attempts to brush off his questions only further piqued his interest, with nothing else to distract him. So did the missing good luck bracelet.

Merlin obviously ended up explaining to Arthur how she thought Morgana had been both inadvertently and knowingly helping Morgause in her attempts to leave the throne of Camelot empty for the taking. Arthur stared at her for a long time after she finished her story.

“Poor Morgana,” he finally said.

“Yes,” she agreed. “But there’s nothing we can really do that we haven’t already been doing. So I didn’t want to upset you.”

“No, we can go to Morgana. Talk to her. Tell her everything, assure her that I’m going to lift the ban once I’m King.”

“Tell her everything? So she will tell Morgause and Goddess only knows what that woman would do with the information!” Arthur winced, silently conceding that point.

“Then we will only reassure her.”

“And she will have no reason to believe you. I’ve turned the problem over and over in my mind, Arthur. All we can do is keep trying to be there for her.”

“I hate feeling helpless.”

“Why do you think I had not already pointed all this out to you?” Merlin asked with a gentle smile. Arthur huffed.

“She is like a sister to me. I can scarcely remember the time before Morgana arrived here as Father’s ward.”

“I know, love. But she’s also a grown woman. We have to wait for her to come to us. We cannot make her decisions for her and it would likely only harden her heart. She has to choose on her own.”

“I just want to protect her.”

“One of the many reasons I love you.”

Once the rain finally ceased and the ground hardened, Merlin should have learned to be on the lookout for trouble. But instead she was replying to a letter from Elena finally arrived (the messenger said he had been delayed four days by the rain making roads impassable) and rejoicing on Arthur’s behalf for him being able to have training. It much improved his spirits. Morgana had been steadily turning him down on his offers to dine together and he had been in a foul temper.

Given the way things had been going, it almost wasn’t a surprise when the trouble that arrived was Morgana.

Merlin and Arthur were pulled out of bed just before dawn. Morgana had apparently been found fully dressed at the bottom of a stairwell in the North wing, unconscious and with a head wound. There was no way to know if she had been there for minutes or hours when one of the chambermaids had stumbled upon her. Half of the nobility in the castle were already crowding into Gaius’ chambers when they arrived.

“Let us pass!” Arthur ordered.

Uther was at Morgana’s side, looking very old and tired, one hand resting on her shoulder.

“I just don’t understand where she was going,” Uther mumbled helplessly. Gaius and Merlin shared a look but neither said anything. No one else said anything either so he had probably been repeating it over and over in hopes that an answer would fall out of the sky.

“Merlin, can you check her ankles for sprains?” Merlin nodded and flipped her skirts out of the way. She gently pressed on Morgana’s foot and ankle but she couldn’t feel any knots.

“Seems fine.” Merlin walked her hands up to Morgana’s knees. “Her left knee feels a little strange.”

“I’ll get it in a minute. Cover her back up.” Merlin flipped her skirts down.

“Have you checked her ribs?” she asked. “We’re assuming she fell down the stairs, right?”

Uther nodded but could not speak.

“Her breathing is easy. At worst she’s bruised and the only cure for that is rest, which she’s already doing.”

“Has she woken?”

“No.” Merlin sighed heavily. That was not a good sign.

“Do you have a concoction that might help her wake up?” Arthur asked.

Gaius shook his head. “I’ve already tried three varieties of smelling salts and none of them worked.”

“There’s nothing else?”

“Heads are complicated, Arthur. She has an open wound and I’m trying to prepare a paste to prevent it getting infected. That must be my first priority. Head wounds do bleed quite a lot.”

Arthur fell silent and settled on Morgana’s other side, murmuring what may have been apologies or prayers to himself.

Gaius finished the paste and bound up Morgana’s head. Then Merlin helped him set Morgana’s knee back in place. Gaius had wanted to leave it but Merlin reminded him that it would be easier on Morgana to get it set while she was unconscious. Merlin bound her leg tightly to keep Morgana from wrenching her knee back out of place.

Most of the courtiers had dispersed by the time Merlin thought to go fetch breakfast.

Despite the fact that the kitchen staff was surprised to see her, they were all grateful for news. Merlin explained that Morgana had a head wound and had wrenched her knee but other than that and the fact she had not yet woken, seemed to be well. Her heart was steady and her lungs still breathing easily. Merlin left them to their prayers and worries, carrying a tray of breakfast up to Gaius’ chambers.

Merlin coaxed Arthur to eat a small breakfast but Uther barely managed a few bites of bread. Gaius shamelessly took some of the sausage. Merlin did not rebuke him for it. She was eating too. All of them falling ill from lack of food would certainly not help Morgana’s condition after all.

They all sort of sat around helplessly until Rollins fetched Uther and all but ordered him to hold council.

“She will wake soon and you sitting over her like a brooding mother will not keep the kingdom running!” Uther conceded to go and get properly dressed and hold council. Merlin chased Arthur off to do the same.

With both of them gone, Merlin turned to Gaius.

“Why won’t she wake?”

“I believe she has internal bleeding.”

“Is there anything legal that can help her?”

“No, or I would have done it,” Gaius assured her.

“Uther and Arthur are gone for at least two hours. Is there anything illegal?”

“Probably,” Gaius agreed. “But it’s too dangerous. And she may well wake on her own. Vivienne was a strong woman and so is Morgana. She may pull through on her own.”

“That’s true.”

“If she has not woken by tonight, we will consider our options. Until then, there is nothing much more we can do…” Gaius paused, “You could fetch Gwen to make sure Morgana does not develop a fever.”

“I will. Then I suppose I will join Arthur in council.” Merlin made a face. Gaius shook his head at her, chuckling softly. Merlin left his chambers and made her way to Gwen’s house. Lancelot was home with her as Gwen was clearly upset by the news and he answered the door.

“Have the courtiers cleared out?” Gwen asked with a sniffle when she saw who it was.

“Yes. Gaius says he could use your help watching Morgana to make sure she does not develop a fever.” Gwen nodded and gathered herself.

“I can do that.”

“Thank you,” Lancelot murmured. “She’s been beside herself since this morning.”

“Well, it is something that needs doing,” Merlin replied with a shrug. They both walked with Gwen up to the castle but Gwen went to Gaius’ chambers and Merlin and Lancelot went to join council.

They walked in during the middle of a discussion about Morgana’s health and whether or not the possibility of her death should be prepared for.

“Merlin?” Uther asked her to settle the matter. “I know Gaius does not wish to upset me. What did he tell you?”

“He believes it is very possible that she will wake on her own but there are some more dangerous methods he can look into with your permission if she does not wake by tonight. Morgana is a strong woman. I do not think we need to fear that this is how she ends just yet.”

“Merlin’s right,” Arthur spoke up. “Morgana made it through that horrid fever a few winters ago, remember? Even Gaius thought she would not live to Spring but she did. She is strong. We must have faith that God will hear our prayers before she reaches the end of her strength.”

“I must admit, I have no desire to prepare for her d… end myself,” Uther said. “She is like my own daughter after all these years.” The councilors all already knew that much. Whoever had brought up the possibility of a funeral subsided.

The knights trickled in to listen to council by ones and twos and fours. Uther’s mind was clearly on Morgana, as was Arthur’s, but Cador and Bors kept him on topic. Council ended early. Merlin and the knights dragged Arthur off to eat before they took him out to training and Rollins discretely led the King back to his chambers.

Morgana did not wake all afternoon but Merlin did not cry until it started raining that evening. Had Morgana truly become that much of a threat that her being a coma warranted rain? Arthur did not come in from training even with the rain pouring down in sheets. He kept hacking at one of the practice dummies. Merlin stood in the shelter of the castle wall and watched her husband, feeling almost as helpless as he did.

That night, Uther, Arthur, and Merlin all made their way to Gaius’ chambers. There had been no change for better or worse and neither Gwen nor Gaius had seen any indication of Morgana waking.

“Look into these dangerous options, Gaius,” Uther ordered once Gaius had finished speaking. “Merlin said you had options if she had not woken by tonight and you have my permission to consider them. But if you think the risk is too great, do not…”

“Morgana’s wellbeing is my utmost concern,” Gaius swore. Uther nodded.

“I will try to get my rest, but send for me with the slightest change.”

“Of course I will,” Gaius agreed. Uther left.

“I’m going to help Gaius look through his books,” Merlin told Arthur.

He nodded. “Come to bed at some point, please. Gwen, I’ll walk you home? You should get your rest and Lancelot is surely worried for you.”

“Yes,” Gwen conceded. She turned to Gaius, “I’ll return in the morning.”

“You are a godsend,” Gaius assured her. Gwen and Arthur left, closing the door behind them. “You are becoming good at politics, painting me into a corner.”

“I said it to the entire council in case we decided magic was the best option. They’ll assume that we tried some dangerous new-fangled cure.”

“Smart boy,” Gaius murmured. “And if we decide it isn’t, then they already thought it was only for a worst case scenario and the cure itself might kill her.”

“Exactly.”

“You did well. I admit, I did not think you would handle your new position well, but you’ve impressed me.”

Merlin blushed and changed the subject back to the topic at hand. “Is there anything to just stop the internal bleeding? Would that let her wake up?”

“It might but it’s been many years since I’ve done any such thing. My memory is not as sharp as it could be.”

“Where do we start?” Merlin asked. Gaius handed her a book.

They both read through his old grimoires for a few hours, finding a few potential solutions but all of them were either unlikely to work or too obvious. Rather than lighting fresh candles, they decided to call it a night. Both of them agreed that Morgana’s magic would protect and keep her, even if she stayed in a trance-like sleep for a few days, there would be no reason for her to be any the worse for it.

Arthur was momentarily elated when Merlin came to bed so early, but he was understanding when Merlin explained that they had run out of candles and decided to get their rest.

“Yes, rest is important. You must be able to make good decisions. This is Morgana’s life.”

“And I rather doubt that Morgana will be any worse for us having taken a few hours to sleep.”

Merlin fell straight to sleep but she did not doubt that Arthur had been awake late into the night. He was clearly tired when they were woken the next morning for breakfast.  
Everyone was back in Gaius’ chambers by midmorning. Morgana’s breathing had become labored some time during the night. Gaius reassured them that it was not because of any damage to her ribs but no one missed the implication that it was because she was getting worse.

Gaius explained to Uther and Arthur that there were several possibilities already, though he doubted the effectiveness of some and thought that some of the others might have too great a risk. “But we have not exhausted my resources yet. I may find something that seems both safe enough and effective.”

“Well, I would appreciate it if you would try the safer remedies in case they work,” Uther said. “I do not want to risk Morgana either, but if something might save her…”

“I will begin preparing the tinctures immediately, sire,” Gaius agreed. “Although that means I will need to keep Merlin for the day to finish reading through my texts for any further possibilities.”

“Thank you, Gaius. I must go to council, but if any of them work, you may interrupt.”

“I will certainly inform you the moment there is any change,” Gaius agreed. Arthur and Uther went to council. Gwen settled at Morgana’s side, watching her like a hawk, and murmuring prayers to her god. Gaius puttered about with his herbs, making various concoctions that only needed a small infusion of magic to increase their potency. Gwen would likely not notice. She certainly did not notice that Merlin was reading grimoires rather than medical texts. Merlin found the same mix of solutions in the rest of Gaius’ books: probably useless but might help or definitely would help but glaringly obvious magic. Though Uther would no doubt be grateful if they healed Morgana with magic, he might still have them executed if anyone started any rumors about Morgana’s sudden recovery afterwards. Gaius was too old to be made to flee for his life and Merlin did not want her father to have to go back into exile when he had only just regained his home.

Though Gaius tried many of the tinctures and potions that they had found over the course of the day, nothing seemed to cause any change. Morgana did not stir. Thankfully, none of them caused her any harm either. Morgana’s heart remained steady and her breathing even.

About suppertime, Merlin took Gwen home. There were a few simple healing spells that might help Morgana to wake that Gaius thought would be safe enough to try. One would stop the internal bleeding. Another was thought to stimulate the brain and often succeeded in waking people from deep slumber induced by a spell or potion. A third would heal the external wound on her head. Since Morgana had plenty of hair to cover it, no one would notice if it healed more quickly than was entirely natural. Of course, in order to try a spell, Gaius and Merlin needed to be alone. So Merlin ushered Gwen home, reminding her not to neglect her husband in her worry for Morgana.

When Merlin returned, she heard Uther speaking in urgent tones to Gaius. Rather than open the door, she sidled over to the vent to eavesdrop. It was a bad habit but not one she intended to break anytime soon.

“I cannot watch her die, Gaius.”

“I wish there was something more I could do.”

Uther shook his head. “No, you don't understand. I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die.”

“I will do everything I can, Sire.”

“No, Gaius. Whatever it takes. Whatever, I don't care. You must save her.” Was he suggesting magic?

“If I knew a way...” Gaius demurred.

Uther lost patience. “You're not understanding me, Gaius. Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books there must be something. Something in the Old Religion?”

“Are you suggesting…?” Gaius whispered. Merlin could see his shocked expression through the vent and she put a hand over her mouth to silence her amusement.

“Sorcery, yes,” Uther nodded.

“I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk everything for Morgana?”

“Gaius, you don't understand,” Uther sighed and looked down towards Morgana. “There's something you should know. Something I've told no one. Morgana is my daughter. It was while Gorlois was away… He was fighting on the Northern Plains. Her mother, Vivienne, grew lonely.”

“I understand, Sire,” Gaius nodded. “These things happen. No one is perfect, after all.”

Uther nodded some more. “I've said enough. The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur's sake. He would not do well with an uprising in her name.”  
“I assure you, Sire, your secret is safe with me.”

“I know I can trust you,” Uther agreed. “I will go now. Please heal her.”

“I will do everything in my power.”

“Thank you.” Merlin pressed herself against the wall, into the shadows, as Uther left but he did not even glance in her direction. She slipped into Gaius’ chambers and shut the door.

“You heard?”

“All the pertinent bits,” Merlin nodded. “We must hope that Morgana did not. Morgause has already been after the throne. If she finds out that Morgana has a legitimate claim…”

“It could mean disaster,” Gaius agreed. “Come, I have promised Uther to heal his daughter. You are stronger than I.”

“But healing is not my forte.” Gaius shrugged off the truth and beckoned her over to the first book.

Unfortunately, none of the spells seemed to do much. They glanced off of her with no effect.

“Morgana’s magic has encased her,” Merlin finally said. “I’ll need something powerful to break through it.”

“Then you must go seek other help,” Gaius admitted. “I had to give up many of my books during the Purge. I do not have any more powerful spells anymore and I do not trust my memory well enough to risk it.”

“The dragon?” Merlin sighed. “He thinks evil is her Fate.”

“You must persuade him otherwise.”

“I will return.”

Merlin made her way quickly out of the castle and went deep into the woods before she called Kilgarrah. Even though she was a woman, she was carrying a son and could channel his abilities. Kilgarrah arrived much more quickly than she had anticipated.

“I had been flying to visit your Father, hatchling,” Kilgarrah said. “What is it you need?”

“I need a spell to wake someone with a head wound from a coma.”

“Your power alone cannot wake Arthur?”

“It is not Arthur…” Merlin admitted.

“The witch, then? Her own magic has encircled her and Gaius’ puny spells cannot pass?” Kilgarrah made a noise of contempt.

“Exactly. But Uther says she is his daughter. He has begged Gaius to save her life. Any means necessary.”

“The witch should die. She is dangerous. The prophecies are clear.”

“And what if Uther convinces someone to do a life for a life? A child for a child is a fair price, is it not? What if Arthur dies?” Kilgarrah froze.

“That would be horrific… and Gaius might do it for him.”

“I am begging you to help me, Kilgarrah. Uther is desperate. Last time he was so desperate, he started the Purge. Saving Morgana now is surely a lesser evil than Uther sinking into that same grief again?”

Kilgarrah conceded. “Very well. But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing, and yours alone.” He blew a spell into her mind. Suddenly the magic was clear. Kilgarrah flew off, clearly torn about his decision. Merlin headed back to the castle.

Gaius was waiting for her when she returned. “Well? Did he help?”

“I had to suggest that some horrible things might happen because of Uther if he did not, but Kilgarrah did give me a spell.”

“Thank the Goddess.”

Merlin knelt at Morgana’s side and put her hands over the other’s face to help her focus her power. Gaius put his hands on her shoulders to further ground her. Merlin whispered the spell Kilgarrah had given her. “Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!” Morgana’s breathing evened back out and color returned to her cheeks.  
“She should wake naturally in the morning,” Gaius smiled. “I will send for Uther then. For now, you should go to bed.”

Merlin followed his advice. It had been a long day, after all. Arthur was already asleep when she went in and did not fully awake as she climbed into bed beside him. It was probably for the best, for his sake, as they were once again summoned to Gaius’ chambers around dawn. At least this time it was for good news: Morgana was awake. Arthur was elated. Uther was ecstatic and teary-eyed. Merlin watched Morgana carefully but could not tell if she had somehow heard Uther’s pronouncement or not. Morgana seemed pleased to be awake and well, and amiable enough with both Arthur and Uther. Any underlying tension might only be from her sister’s influence, not a sudden revelation that her birth father had refused to acknowledge her even after her parents were both dead. The scandal would have passed quickly enough with only Uther alive, after all. Uther drew Gaius aside to thank him, of course. Merlin could see that Gaius looked awkward so she interrupted by sending for the knights.

“I am sure you would prefer to spend whatever time Gaius deems necessary resting in your own bed,” Merlin prompted.

“I do adore you, Gaius, but my bed is more comfortable,” Morgana agreed.

“I would certainly imagine so,” Gaius said easily.

“So the knights can bear you back to your chambers. Did Gaius tell you that you had twisted your knee when you fell? We don’t want you to hurt yourself again so quickly.”  
“That would be very upsetting. I get the feeling that I’ll be spending several days in bed as it is.”

“A very clever girl you are,” Gaius said, “Because I do think you should rest as much as possible for the next few days. You might walk a few steps to sit at your table for your meals or such, but certainly you should not leave your chambers unaided.”

“Of course,” Morgana agreed.

It was Leon and Geraint and Lancelot and Gwaine who arrived. As Lancelot and Gwaine were best of a height, they made a cradle of their arms that Arthur lifted Morgana into. Leon and Geraint and Arthur and Uther all hovered nervously the entire way back to Morgana’s chambers, but Morgana seemed secure in her perch, sitting up straight with her arms around Lancelot and Gwaine’s necks. Morgana was settled into her bed and Gwen arrived and everyone left.

Morgana stayed in her chambers for a few days but by the next Monday, she was up and about, having assured Gaius that her knee did not pain her at all. Arthur and Uther were both still clearly joyous about Morgana’s recovery, both trying to spend copious amounts of time with her. Merlin was mostly glad that Morgana seemed to not have changed her behavior around Uther or Arthur and therefore probably had not heard that she was Uther’s daughter by blood, not just by choice. It would certainly be better for them if Morgause never found out. Cenred going on the throne would be bad. Morgana on the throne at the mercy of her sister’s manipulations could be even worse.


	10. Aithusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public libraries are a godsend. Support your local libraries, everyone. Without them, you wouldn't have gotten an update until late Monday or sometime Tuesday. :)

Most of the next two weeks were marked with sporadic rainstorms. Thankfully, Arthur managed to work training in around the rain most days. Several of the existing would-be knights passed Arthur’s test and were knighted. There were several noblemen who showed up to start training with the knights as well, so there were about the same number of knight hopefuls as they started with.

One afternoon that training got rained out entirely, Merlin and Gwaine found themselves sat down by Arthur in his locked chambers, who was looking between them suspiciously.

“What is it?” Merlin finally asked. Gwaine was still staring Arthur down.

“What all do you know?” Arthur snapped at Gwaine. “I just remembered something you said when I was on my quest about Merlin.”

“Oh,” Gwaine chuckled. “I did notice that Merlin’s father is Balinor Dragorn. You gave her the Dragorn Fortress after all.” Arthur nodded.

“Is that what all this was about?” Merlin huffed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Also, congratulations on…” Gwaine waved at Merlin’s stomach. Arthur grinned stupidly.

“Thank you!” Merlin shook her head at both of them. So excited about things, men were, always counting their chickens before they hatched.

Around the beginning of June, a letter arrived from Merlin’s father, demanding her immediate presence for an adventure. Arthur had to stay in Camelot with all his new knights and knight hopefuls and so he tried to convince her to wait until he could accompany her. Merlin knew full well that Arthur was always busy and would not be free in a week or fortnight. So she was ready to leave the morning after the letter arrived. Arthur ordered Gwaine to accompany her. Lancelot pouted at Arthur but Gwen was glad that her husband would stay with her.

They were all in the courtyard and of course Arthur was the last one to say his goodbyes. First he spoke to Gwaine though.

“You bring my wife and son back to me,” Arthur whispered. Gwaine nodded, grasping Arthur’s forearm.

“I will bring them back in perfect condition,” Gwaine promised. “Not a hair on her head out of place.”

“Good man.” Arthur turned to Merlin as Gwaine mounted his horse. Merlin beamed at him. “Listen to Gwaine, Merlin.”

“Yes, husband,” she muttered teasingly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Arthur helped her onto her horse. “Be safe, both of you.”

“Stop worrying, Princess. We’ll be fine,” Gwaine assured him with a grin.

They rode off out of the citadel into the woods. Gwaine started up some tale about some wench in the tavern a few nights before who had been married but sat down in his lap of her own accord right before her husband walked in. Gwaine had not taken the accusations that had immediately come out of her husband’s mouth lying down and soon there had been a brawl. Merlin was laughing so hard she could barely keep her seat.

She and Gwaine stopped for dinner in a clearing near a babbling stream. It was a lovely little spot: soft grass, the gentle murmur of the stream, a nice mixture of sun and shade. They passed a while there, eating and Merlin stretching her legs and back. Gwaine helped her back on her horse when she decided they had wasted enough time. Now that she was almost six months along, the baby was making her stomach heavy and awkward. Thankfully for her general safety, she had not gained much visible weight around her middle, but that meant that her stomach was unusually heavy and getting on a horse was not a simple task.

Riding a horse for an extended period was also most uncomfortable. Merlin had been the quickest to complain about a sore bottom on the ride home from the Perilous Lands a month ago but now it was nearly enough to drive her insane. Gwaine just kept telling stories about the tavern, trying to keep her entertained enough to be distracted from her discomfort.

Merlin nearly started singing the Goddess’ praises when they finally arrived at the Dragorn Fortress before nightfall. Both her parents rushed out to greet her.

“Where’s Arthur?” her mother immediately asked.

“He has knights to train.”

“I was sent along to keep Merlin safe because I already knew her secrets,” Gwaine explained. “And Lancelot has a wife of his own to worry over.”

“I think I can manage to take care of my own daughter,” her father scoffed.

“Well, she had to have someone get her back on the horse after she stopped for dinner,” Gwaine told him as he jumped down. Her father laughed as Merlin slid down into his arms.

He feigned a grunt of exertion as he caught her. “How much does this child of yours weigh already?” he teased.

“Son,” Merlin told him.

“How do you know?” her mother asked.

“Merlin rescued Arthur from wyverns,” Gwaine explained. “Made it pretty clear.”

“It would,” Balinor agreed.

“Alright, come on, let’s all go inside!” Hunith herded them in while one of the stablehands led the horses away.

Merlin was quite pleased when the Steward met them in the entryway to inform them that supper was ready. So was Gwaine. Her father laughed at both of them grinning happily at each other. Hunith clucked at them. There was roast duck and potatoes. Merlin was not sure she had ever been so pleased about a meal in ages.

Over supper, Balinor explained why he had summoned her. Kilgarrah had discovered that a dragon egg had been left in a tower called the Tomb of Ashkanar in the south of Camelot on the border with Essetir and it was still alive. But the egg was reaching the end of its one thousand years of viability. It had been held for several hundred years unhatched and Balinor and Kilgarrah both knew that the tomb it was now in had been undisturbed for almost half a century. For understandable reasons, both Kilgarrah and Balinor wanted to fetch the egg back and hatch it. Kilgarrah would have already gotten it himself but he could not enter the tower. Merlin immediately agreed with her father. Gwaine was willing to accompany them as well. Hunith was going to stay home and keep the Fortress running.

That night, Merlin was quite happy to be able to sleep in her own body without having to lock all the doors. It was a refreshing change. Being able to go down to breakfast without reapplying all her spells was nice as well. Gwaine teased her by tugging at her hair. Hunith scolded him and ran him around to the other side of the table. Balinor embraced her and ran a hand over her stomach.

“A strong son, I can already tell.”

“And protective,” Merlin agreed. “I first realized I was pregnant because his magic kept me from slipping on a stair wet with melted snow.”

“He’ll make a good Dragon Lord.”

“Have you thought about names? Discussed them with Arthur?” Hunith asked.

“You should name him after me,” Gwaine teased.

“We’ve been a little distracted,” Merlin admitted. “Lady Vivienne’s daughters are having some sincere spats with Uther.”

“Oh, is it both of them?” Balinor asked. “I thought it was only Morgause.”

“Morgause is using her sister’s affections to learn about Camelot. Morgana has been fluctuating between angry at everyone and very guilty.”

“That’s understandable, but it’s a real shame.”

“Poor Morgana. She’s such a nice girl. I did wonder why you didn’t bring her with you to fetch us. After all, I got to see Gwen again, lovely child.”

“Gwen had just been kidnapped and her husband was accompanying us. She had to come. But can you imagine what Morgause could do if she found out Arthur’s married to a Dragorn? Imagine the outrage it would cause. And that’s not even considering Uther’s reaction.” Balinor made a face in agreement with how unreasonable Uther’s temper could be.

“Your own father-in-law does not know the truth?” Hunith gasped.

“My own father-in-law is the reason that Father was exiled and I ended up coming to Camelot as a peasant boy. I should have been presented to court as a Lady, if my very own father-in-law hadn’t turned into a monster.”

Her mother looked a little taken aback. Balinor shushed Merlin. “Hunith, love, she’s only expecting. You know that women are more easily overwhelmed by their emotions during…”

“Yes, but… For Arthur not to have told his own father!”

“I cannot say I am surprised,” he muttered. Hunith was still shocked by the entire situation and kept making horrified noises to herself. Gwaine started on some tale he had heard about his father, since tavern tales were not appropriate at the breakfast table, to diffuse the tension. As it turned out, Balinor had known his father, a Sir Beynon, and was happy to tell Gwaine about his father and commiserate about Caerleon’s callousness in turning Eleanor away after his death.

That topic of conversation got them through breakfast, onto the horses and all the way through dinner. Merlin was content to keep quiet and grumble about her travelling discomforts to herself. Despite Merlin’s grumbles, they kept a fairly quick pace and made good time. They had nearly halved the distance that first day and managed to stay in a tavern in a small village on their route. Merlin was very glad of the bed, even if it was not as comfortable as her own it would certainly be far better than a bedroll. With a small bit of magic, Merlin was even able to make the bed quite comfortable on its own merit, at least while she was using it. She also got a proper hot meal and if they had to watch their conversation because anyone could be listening, well, it was worth the price.

The next morning they started out early and got nearly to the tomb by nightfall but not quite. They made camp and Balinor made a stew. 

The following morning, they had reached the tomb before dinnertime.

There was supposed to be a key in the shape of a triskelion to open the tomb on the ground level, but Kilgarrah had been waiting for them and helped them up to an entrance from the sky at the top of the tower.

“That makes sense,” Gwaine chuckled at more doors leading to roofs. “I bet the lower entrance is a trap so only a dragon lord can reach the egg safely.”

“It would not surprise me either,” Balinor agreed. They certainly made their way down the staircase without encountering any traps or obstacles. It led straight into a large chamber with a brilliant white dragon egg on a pedestal in the center. Merlin let her father take it. They handed the egg to Kilgarrah to carry safely back to the fortress, as everyone agreed it would be dangerous to have it in their saddlebags for a trip they knew would take at least two nights. Kilgarrah took the egg in his mouth and flew off.

Merlin, Balinor, and Gwaine had to travel by horse, which was nowhere near as hasty. It took them nearly a full three days to return to the Fortress, arriving midday after the third night since they had acquired the egg. They managed to spend the second night in a tavern, though a different one from where they had stopped on the first journey.

Merlin half-fell off her horse in the courtyard, she was so exhausted. Her father carried her inside and straight down to the caves under the fortress where Kilgarrah was waiting with the egg.

“You did not make good time.” Balinor ignored Kilgarrah being snappish and set Merlin down next to the egg.

“Merlin’s tired,” Gwaine snapped. “She’s making a baby, you know. That’s hard work.”

“Oh,” Kilgarrah bowed to show his apology. “I should have realized that Merlin would not be able to travel quickly for days on end.”

“We all should have,” Balinor assured him. “But she is here now.”

“Yes.” They all looked at her expectantly.

“What?”

“You’re going to hatch this egg. I’ve done this before. It’s your turn.”

“What do I do?”

“Just give it a name.” Merlin nodded. She looked over at the gleaming egg and could only think of one name to give the dragon.

“Aithusa,” she intoned. Balinor and Kilgarrah made pleased noises at her choice. It did mean sunlight, after all.* The egg suddenly moved and cracked. The hatchling that crawled out of the egg was no bigger than a housecat, and its scales were bright white.

“She’s beautiful,” Balinor murmured.

“And a good omen,” Kilgarrah agreed. “All dragon births have meaning and white dragons signify good luck in the years to come.”

“She’s a little darling,” Merlin murmured. She opened her arms and Aithusa flew into them, nuzzling her like a small pet animal rather than a fearsome dragon.

“How could you ever ban dragons?” Gwaine murmured. “Look at that miracle.”

“I certainly have never understood it,” Balinor agreed. “It’s not like they were a pack of wild boar. Dragons are sentient creatures of magic and often wiser than humans. Uther went mad.”

“Possibly,” Merlin agreed. “But Nimueh was a horrible lady and she murdered Ygraine on purpose but everyone said it was an accident.” No one really responded for a long moment.

“It was only a life for a life,” Kilgarrah said.

“Ah, but when I offered my life for Arthur’s, Nimueh took my mother’s life, claiming she had no control over it. Not two days later, she accepts Gaius’ offer to die in my mother’s place. She probably had just as much control over her spells when Ygraine died and thought Ygraine would not make a good enough Queen while Arthur grew up or wanted to get Uther to marry again and make more heirs. Instead, Uther went mad with rage and grief and his impotence against Nimueh.”

“Uther offered his own life and then this woman who is supposed to be his wife’s closest friend takes his wife’s life instead?” Balinor turned the idea over in his mind. “I understand his rage and grief but not his decision.”

“But you could have hunted her down and killed her. The Pendragons had no magic and when Nimueh fled the citadel, she took everyone her equal in power. No one would stand against her.” Her father seemed to have an inkling of how horrible a situation that would be and he shuddered. Kilgarrah merely huffed smoke at them. He had no desire to understand or pity Uther and that was reasonable after two decades underground. Gwaine’s expression was frozen in a mixture of horror and terror.

Thankfully, Hunith took the opportune moment to summon them for dinner. Aithusa sat in Merlin’s lap at the table despite her mother’s concerns for the cleanliness of the arrangement. They had a messenger sent to Arthur to inform him that she was returning on Monday even though it was only Saturday because Merlin thought she might commit murder if she had to get back on a horse the next morning.

Balinor and Kilgarrah both took charge of the hatchling, beginning to teach her how to speak in both the human and dragon tongue. It mostly involved talking at her. They started with stories and legends and prophecies, to make sure she was well-informed. Dragons were apparently quite intelligent from birth and often retained much of what they learned from very early after they hatched, though they had to learn the spoken word.

Most of the stories and legends were ones Merlin was familiar with - the story of the Purge, the Once and Future King legend, stories of the Goddess, the creation story - but there were a few that she had never heard before. One of them really stuck in her head: the story of the first Dragon Lord. Once there had been a dragon and a woman. The woman had been orphaned as a child and without a dowry, she was unable to find a husband. But she had slowly become friends with a dragon that lived in a cave just outside her village. So when she told the dragon her sorrows about not finding a husband because she wanted to have a child of her own, the dragon decided to grant her wish. But dragons and humans live their lives differently and the dragon granted her wish for a child, using his magic to quicken her womb. The other villagers soon noticed that the woman was expecting and watched her with suspicion. Her child was born with the ability to speak the dragon tongue, half-dragon itself. As the baby boy grew, the villagers grew cruel and one day they tried to run him and his mother out of the village. But the boy roared his anger to the skies and the dragons, his kin, answered his call. He became known as the Lord of Dragons because the villagers did not realize that it was the power of kin that compelled the dragons and assumed he must have some manner of controlling them.

“We have dragon blood?”

“We do. Everyone except the Ladons agrees that the Lord of Dragons from the story was the founder of the Dragorn lineage. It’s our story.”

Merlin and Gwaine mostly watched Balinor and Kilgarrah with Aithusa until it was time to leave on Monday. Poor Aithusa was quite upset by the prospect of Merlin leaving and summarily received her first scolding for blowing fire at the ground in protest. Merlin snuggled the little dragon close to her bosom and promised her that she would return. Aithusa conceded to go to Balinor and merely sulk about it. Gwaine led the way out of the fortress, towards the citadel, and Merlin followed along obediently although she kept turning to look back. She fancied she could feel Aithusa’s distress at being parted from her.

When they arrived in Camelot that evening, Merlin could certainly feel Arthur’s distress at having been parted from her. He embraced her tightly in the middle of the courtyard and did not want to let go even just to go up to their chambers so Merlin could eat and tell him about what she had done. Arthur also glared at Gwaine accompanying them up the stairs, until Gwaine finally gave up and went back to his own chambers with the knights.

Merlin got to eat that night, but Arthur did not hear that she had hatched a dragon until the next morning, because he was so enthusiastic about her return.

He was not quite as enthusiastic about her having hatched a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kilgarrah says Aithusa is named after the light of the sun in canon.
> 
> Sorry, I know the Dragorn myth is choppy, but I had to write it quickly because I added it in right before posting.


	11. Percival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's both late and one of the shorter ones. But look who we found! That makes up for it, right?
> 
> Anyway, I went to my godmother's house to help her unpack this weekend. She had just recently moved and had used up her local help with the packing and moving so my mother and I were the unpacking party. We spent a good 12 hours opening and emptying boxes on both Friday and Saturday and then doing a little rearranging and cleaning up the dust/dirt from the boxes on Sunday. We drove home yesterday and I was thoroughly exhausted, so, I think understandably, I hadn't finished writing this chapter. Thanks for your understanding!

As it got closer to Midsummer, everyone noticed Morgana getting fidgety and nervous though no one could pinpoint the cause. Merlin was more concerned with the fact that Arthur was quite vexed about the baby dragon. Even Gwaine attempting to explain to Arthur how beautiful and precious Aithusa was did not help his mood. It was very upsetting to be at odds with Arthur. He kept going on about babies growing large and being difficult to hide, which was all true, but he would not listen to her that there was plenty of room in the caves under the fortress and that Kilgarrah and Balinor were both looking after Aithusa. She wasn’t going to be left in the woods to fend for herself and somehow avoid notice. Arthur was being most unreasonable about the entire situation. When a new letter arrived from her father that he was looking into rumors of a dragon’s egg hidden somewhere in Tir Mor, Merlin did not share the information with Arthur. He was already upset enough.

On the 17th, there was a massive storm over Camelot, after five days of milder rain. It blew over quite a few trees in the forest and caused some minor damages in the lower town. The main issue were the puddles and swollen rivers. Merlin and Arthur rode out with several of the knights on a patrol to investigate what roads would need repairs, if any bridges had been washed away, and if any villages had been flooded. Uther stayed in the citadel to keep everything running, though Arthur anticipated being away for several days. After being unable to leave the castle because of the rain for almost a whole week, Merlin had mostly forgotten how uncomfortable hours on end on horseback was and therefore did not elect to stay home like a reasonable person.

She was bitterly regretting her decision by the end of the first day’s ride. And the muddy roads had slowed their journey considerably from the usual fast pace. But they were spending every night in a village, with beds and hot food, which did improve her spirits.

The first few days were a monotony of muddy roads, fallen trees, wet and irritable villagers worrying about their crops drowning, and impassable bridges. The knights kept their spirits up singing bawdy tavern songs, led by Gwaine and Galahad. Arthur occasionally joined in. All Merlin had to contribute was muttered curses on whoever had the brilliant idea of sitting on a horse’s back to travel.

On Midsummer, they arrived in another village around midday. To Merlin, it looked much the same as all the rest: a few houses, a communal barn, a tavern, some fields with crops. But Lancelot had been in a state of anticipation all morning and he nearly leapt off his horse in excitement. 

“What’s…?” Merlin started to ask Arthur why Lancelot was so enthused, but he already knew her question and the answer.

“This is where Lancelot spent the last few years before he came to the castle,” Arthur explained. “He has friends here.” As though to prove Arthur correct, several of the young people were rushing to greet Lancelot, as the villagers noticed their presence. Lancelot was pleased to see all of them, though he was clearly looking around for someone else.  
Who that someone else was became quickly apparent. There was a man who towered over all the knights and villagers, with arms as large around as tree trunks. He and Lancelot greeted each other like brothers. Lancelot introduced him as Percival. Merlin was too busy gawking to reply but Arthur said something probably nice to him.

Of course, because Lancelot knew Percival, they stopped for the night early. It was barely past dinnertime, after all. The knights all pitched in with what repairs the villagers needed to keep busy and make themselves useful. Merlin, by Arthur’s order, was not allowed to do anything strenuous to help, so she mostly followed Percival around. Percival made himself useful to everyone around the village as they asked for him or he noticed they needed a bit more strength for a task. He might be quiet but he was clearly thoughtful. He would notice her magic in a week, but he would not say a word. He was also even stronger than Merlin had at first suspected. He pulled the firewood logs into useable pieces with his bare hands. He lifted a fallen tree with a trunk nearly as thick as a grown man’s torso by himself. Merlin was very impressed with him. He was possibly the strongest man she had ever met.

That night, there was a bonfire in the center of the village, and everyone ate supper together. Merlin was pleased to discover that Percival was unmarried and had no strong ties to the village. His two sisters were provided for, one married, the other would be in a few weeks, and both his parents were dead. He had no one that needed him to remain permanently in the village.

“We’re keeping him,” Merlin informed her husband.

“What?” Arthur turned to her. Then he lowered his voice, “You hatched a dragon behind my back and think you get to make demands?”

“He lifted a tree as thick as your torso by himself, Arthur! And he pulled firewood apart with his bare hands!”

“Oh?” Arthur perked up, looking over at Percival with new eyes. He leaned over Galahad to ask Lancelot, “Does Percival know any swordplay?”

Lancelot was clearly confused but nodded, “Some.”

“We’re keeping him,” Merlin explained. “I like Percival, you like Percival, he’s strong…”

“Oh, good!” Lancelot grinned. “Percival and I were very close when I lived here and it will be lovely to live near him again.”

Arthur broke the news in his typical fashion, blunt: “Percival, you’ll leave with us tomorrow. Merlin says we’re keeping you.” The knights all laughed at Arthur. Percival was rightfully bewildered. Lancelot helped explain.

“He’s offering you a chance to be a knight, Percy.”

“Oh, then I thank you for the honor,” Percival said solemnly. Arthur grinned at him. Merlin rolled her eyes at both of them. Men were ridiculous sometimes. That evening after supper, Lancelot and Merlin helped Percival pack. Gwaine leaned in the doorway, watching Merlin, and telling some of his tavern tales. Merlin had already heard them and so tuned them out as she wrapped Percival’s few possessions in what linens he had.

The next morning they started out early. Percival’s sisters hugged and kissed him and the younger told him that he must return for her wedding. Percival solemnly promised to be there.

They passed the next few days in the same way they had passed the days before: they spent hours on horseback, asked the villagers about what they needed, Arthur did calculations about taxes, and they slept in the local tavern-inn.

They reached Camelot on Sunday, and Arthur explained about Percival’s incredible feats of strength to his father. Uther quickly gave his permission for Percival to join knight training. Lancelot then took Percival off to get settled and then introduce him to Gwen while Arthur gave his father a report of the damages caused by the storm.

Uther brought in his councilors for an emergency session about what needed to be repaired first, which nobles would take care of their own lands and which would put the money towards parties or cards. Merlin skipped that session, opting to go check in with Morgana instead. Morgana had been nervous and fidgety and Merlin wanted to see if she could determine any sort of cause for it.

Morgana was still fidgety and nervous, all too happy to give Gwen the night off so Lancelot could have Percival over for supper. Merlin ate supper with Morgana and she thought that there were two possibilities to explain Morgana’s behavior: Morgause had run out of ideas for taking over the kingdom at present or Morgause had an idea that Morgana thought absolutely abhorrent. Merlin was hoping that Morgause was simply out of ideas, but it was always for the best to be prepared for the worst.

Merlin had never been so glad to see rain the next morning. It rained for most of the week, delaying repairs and further swelling the rivers but at least no one would be travelling in such weather so Morgause was likely not able to do anything to further any plots against Uther and Arthur. Arthur took the time spent indoors to get over his irritation with Merlin over Aithusa, which was lovely. Otherwise it would have been a very long week indeed.

The following week was sunny and a comfortable temperature.

The knights trained morning and afternoon to make up for the interruption the rain and patrol had caused.

Uther sent out the money for repairs to the nobles that had been decided to be trustworthy with it and sent guards out to do the repairs for the nobles that had not been decided trustworthy.

Merlin worried about the pleasant weather allowing Morgause to further her plans as much as it allowed them to further their own. Gwaine and Arthur worried over Merlin. Morgana worried over herself, most likely, still flinching at every loud noise in her presence.

At the end of the week, Percival took a few days for his sister’s wedding. Lancelot and Gwen accompanied him. Arthur also worried over them travelling with several of the bridges and roads still needing repairs.

Merlin distracted Arthur from his concerns over her, their son, Lancelot, Gwen, and Percival by bringing up the idea of names, just as her mother had asked her. She was closing in on seven months along, after all, and the baby would be here sooner rather than later. Arthur latched onto the distraction, flipping through family trees and legends and old stories, looking for the perfect name, every time he had more than five minutes together. Merlin watched him with fond amusement. Gwaine valiantly kept his laughter to himself. Thankfully, the only other person who seemed to notice was Leon, who seemed to assume that either Gwen was pregnant, or Morgana was so easily startled because it was her expecting. At any rate, Leon murmured something about Arthur perhaps suggesting to Uther that Morgana might benefit from a visit to her family and then asked if Lancelot and Gwen were due congratulations. Arthur glared at Leon until he took the hint and left the room without an answer for his confusion.


	12. Morgana's Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's Perspective, looking back on Morgause and the events of "Series 3"/"Crown Pretenders"

Morgana hated it when things were kept from her. She had grown up knowing that her mother told her very little about what was going on. Morgana had not been slow to notice when people’s expressions did not match their words. Her father had been more forthright, but he was a soldier. Mother had gone around, travelling nearly all the time and it was very rare that Morgana was allowed to accompany her. Everyone had assured Morgana that her mother had fed her at her own breast and refused to be parted from her when she was a babe, but she could barely remember that time. She later wondered if it had to do with Arthur’s birth, Ygraine’s death, and the Purge, her mother no longer able to keep her by her side because a child would not be able to keep your treasonous plotting against a mad king secret, but such thoughts were too difficult to bear, especially once her father died in battle, possibly at Uther’s orders, and Morgana ended up at court. It became an insult that Morgana could not bear. She learned quickly to read not only that a person was keeping something from her, but also the nature of the secret: was it good news or ill, harmless or malicious? Morgana rose to prominence at court not because she was Uther’s ward but because she had an uncanny knack for knowing just what to say to someone to either earn a confidence or cut them to the quick.

So, when Arthur and Merlin disappeared off on a hunt just as the snow began to threaten and then Merlin did not return with Arthur but had been escorted home, Morgana knew there was a secret there. When Merlin returned within a few days as Arthur had promised, she was bewildered. Arthur had looked guilty upon his return and she had assumed that Merlin had helped someone else like he had tried to help her and Arthur found out, ordered him banished because he could not order the death of the man he loved. Clearly, though, that was not it. And Merlin was not available for Morgana to worm a confidence out of, if Merlin even knew what was going on. Arthur almost seemed to have received a vision from God: he was so hell-bent on getting Uther to agree that Merlin would have a castle and lordship. Merlin seemed bemused by the whole situation and none of the servants had seen this coming either. Morgana knew Gwen was not lying to her about that. Merlin had no real ambitions, at least none that anyone had noticed. He might have asked for something silly like bacon every morning for breakfast, or a present for Hunith, but no one thought for a moment that Merlin had asked for a castle or lordship. Everyone else may have been content to speculate about Arthur’s strange behavior, but Morgana was taking it as a personal affront that Arthur was refusing to answer her questions and Merlin seemed just as unable to account for it as everyone else.

Then, suddenly, Merlin and Arthur were hand-fasted by Goffrey, like any other royal marriage. Neither Merlin nor Arthur had confided to her that they had succumbed to their mutual desires and neither had thought to come tell her the news themselves. It was not to be born!

But though Morgana was vexed by the situation, she knew that Merlin and Arthur were not trying to be malicious, only discreet. The details of their own affairs were certainly not owed to her, after all. She tried to be understanding.

At the end of the snow, the first sign of Spring, Morgana received a very pleasant diversion indeed. Morgause sent her a letter, asking her to come visit under the pretext of visiting a maternal aunt. Morgana was all excitement, like a small child, to see her sister again. She had not seen Morgause since that strange occurrence with the illness and the dead knights the previous autumn, after all. Everything was quickly arranged. Merlin eyed her suspiciously, but seemed to keep his thoughts to himself. Arthur certainly showed no signs of thinking she was doing anything other than what she said she was. She could understand Merlin’s concerns. Morgause clearly held no love for Uther or Arthur and Merlin had pledged his life to Arthur with his every breath for months. Merlin had to worry that Morgause might make some other ill-advised attack, but Morgana was certain that a few weeks with her sister would make her see sense. Uther was cruel, but he was a king through and through. He only wished to protect his people, however misguided his methods sometimes were. There was a reason Morgana had put aside her own inclinations when she had almost helped Tauren to kill Uther.

Morgana did not make Morgause see sense. Rather Morgause opened her own eyes to the full extent of Uther’s cruelty. He could not be redeemed or tempered. He was mad with his grief for his dead wife and his fear of magic had turned to hatred and poisoned him and Uther needed to be taken off the throne immediately, if not sooner.

When Morgause explained that she had used Morgana’s visit not only to spend time with her but also to keep her from suspicion while they moved against Uther, she was pleased. When Morgause explained that their spy, some peasant girl of no importance to anyone, had been caught and Morgana must take her place during the siege, so their army could take the citadel, Morgana was honored. She returned to Camelot with firm resolve. Morgause knew best. Morgana would raise the dead with the rowan staff and Uther would fall. His people would be freed from the tyranny of his rule. Magic would return to Camelot. Morgana would be lauded, rather than condemned, for her gifts, as everyone like her should be.

But Morgana had never experienced a siege. The noise and the fire were horrible. The wounded were worse. She escaped the moment she could, fleeing down to the crypt where she had left the rowan staff. No one went down there. Morgana said the spell and struck the staff on the ground. The staff’s magic did its work, just as Morgause had promised. The bones of the fallen warriors rose from their graves and walked out with their weapons to weaken Uther’s defenses.

But Merlin found her. Merlin was horrified, yelling about how the only people who would pay would be the people. He said Morgause would execute them all: the nobles, the knights, Arthur and Merlin. He seemed so convicted. But Morgana was not going to listen to those lies. She knew her sister. Morgause was full of love and compassion and mercy. Of course, Merlin kept yelling about Cenred and Essetir for some reason. It was strange. Cenred was not involved. But Morgana could not bear these lies! She lunged at Merlin and tried to run him through. He would not stop her. The sky fell and everything went dark.

Morgana was awoken by guards. The citadel was safe. The invaders had retreated because the skeletons had all fallen down. Morgana was given the credit not for raising the skeletons but for defeating them. And she did not have to do anything or say anything. It just was, from the moment she awoke. Uther brought her before the castle to honor her bravery. Morgana was so confused. Merlin knew she had done it. And Merlin was standing there clapping, not looking at all upset that Morgana had gotten credit for what he must have done himself.

Morgana was no longer as certain about Morgause’s assertions that she was keeping nothing from her. The army that Morgause said she raised herself had brought the flag of Essetir as their banner. It was difficult to reconcile. What reason would her own sister have to keep things from her? Morgause was only trying to do what was right and good. Morgana could never be angry at her for that. But she was not going to agree to any more necromancy either.

When the annual tournament began, though, Morgana could not resist the temptation to get Uther to compete. If Uther was killed in the tournament, Arthur would take his place on the throne. Arthur was a better man than Uther and Morgana could lead him along the right path. Merlin certainly would agree that magic returning to the kingdom was good, she knew that, and Merlin would not argue with her, too used to being a servant. Uther would be gone without her or Morgause having to lift a finger. Arthur would be King. Morgana could fulfill the political duties of his Queen, be his most trusted advisor. All would go swimmingly.

Uther did not die. Morgana was livid. How on God’s Earth had her plan failed? She had been certain of its success.

Morgana spent several weeks mostly writing back and forth with Morgause and watching the general chaos that was living in Camelot unfold.

Uther tried to marry Arthur off to some princess that had absolutely no manners. Thankfully the only person who thought it was a good match was Uther. Arthur would not have her. Of course, then it turned out that the girl was a changeling. Gaius fixed that part with some tincture or other. Morgana took care of the pixie guarding the changeling. She had never killed someone like that before. In Ealdor, with the bandits, she had cut them down in the heat of the moment and it had been so quick. She had spun and parried and thrust and they fell at her feet. Tauren had died with one quick thrust of her knife. The pixie did not fall easily. She fought. Morgana’s magic rose up and Morgana managed to keep the creature pinned while she cut her throat. It was very horrible. Arthur tried to console her, assure her that she had done the right thing, but it did not help. Merlin made sad expressions at her from a distance which were also not helpful. Gwen tried to cheer her up but chocolates and petty rumors were not enough. Morgause also tried to distract her.  
Morgana managed to make herself cheer up for Gwen’s wedding, writing to Morgause about how Gwen had done so well for herself, marrying the finest knight in Camelot. Gwen was a dear friend, after all, and Morgana owed it to her to be happy and joyful for her wedding. Gwen seemed to be grateful for the trouble, more than the emerald necklace.  
Of course, then Morgause said something very strange and almost like a threat about Gwen in the next letter and absolutely refused to clarify what she meant. Morgana spent a week in absolute terror. Merlin finally tried to talk to her but Morgana could not bear it. Everyone tried to help, even Uther, which only made her feel worse. If even the Devil himself felt pity for you, how horrid a state must you be in?

Morgana did not feel better when she discovered what had happened, nor any less confused by the situation. What on Earth had possessed Morgause to kidnap Gwen if she wanted to try to reason with Arthur? Get him to overthrow Uther? But then they got there and Cenred greeted them, rather than her sister. He threw everyone but her in the dungeons. What was going on?

Morgana was back into a state of frayed nerves as they left. Arthur, understandably, wanted to leave but Morgana was so worried for her sister, whose own spell had backfired on her. Fire was so difficult to control and to have it explode like that… And Morgause had been left in the rubble and Morgana could only pray that Morgause’s magic had protected her. Thankfully, she soon got another letter from Morgause, assuring her of her continued health. She had only hurt her arm a little and a spell had quickly set her to rights. 

Additionally, Gwen’s brother took over her father’s forge and Merlin’s castle was finished and Morgana got some time to herself while all her friends left to settle Hunith into her new home. She spoke with her sister in person. Apparently, Morgause had thought that Gwen was Arthur’s consort. Morgana still did not entirely understand what she had said to give that impression. Morgause apologized for the misunderstanding and Morgana felt a little uncomfortable. Morgause should not apologize to her. Morgana was the one who had led her to the wrong conclusion.

Morgana felt much better after being able to speak to Morgause. Cenred was necessary for his men, but he was also quite stupid and rather unruly. Morgause was only trying to do what was right and good. They were going to try to come up with a plan that relied less on Cenred’s behavior before they moved against Uther again.

Uther almost died and then did not. Some lady Gaius knew tried to poison him. Morgana wondered if she had magic too. Perhaps everyone was tired of Uther’s tyranny.

Then it was Arthur’s birthday, a solemn occasion for once. He had to receive a vision and go on a quest. Morgause gave her a bracelet that would do something to Arthur to keep him from succeeding. With Arthur safely out of the way, Morgause hoped to find someone with a strong claim to the throne to lead an uprising against Uther. But then Merlin said that the bracelet would kill Arthur. Why was Merlin always trying to accuse Morgause of attempting to murder people? It was very upsetting. But with Merlin following Arthur, he would be safely away from any violence resulting from an uprising as well.

Arthur came home. Merlin came home. Morgause called off the plan. Morgana was very angry with everyone. And Merlin had the nerve to keep sending her mean looks. She had not been the one preventing an uprising against tyranny!

Morgana was going out to meet Morgause one night, not long after. They were going to regroup their plan. But Morgana never got out of the castle. She tripped over an uneven stone in a servant’s corridor and stumbled and fell down a very inconvenient staircase. Again, everything went black.

She heard Uther, speaking, “…should know. Something I've told no one. Morgana is my daughter. It was while Gorlois was away… He was fighting…” but she slipped back into that welcoming blackness. It was only once she woke that she realized what she had heard. That person with both magic and a strong claim to the throne was her. She was older than Arthur, even if she was illegitimate.

Unfortunately, they could not immediately recommence with their plans. Cenred was not willing to lead an uprising for an illegitimate child without a guarantee of success and none of Morgause’s assurances pleased him. Morgause had no other source of manpower. They were stalled. It was infuriating.

But then, after the Midsummer storm, Morgause wrote to Morgana about a new source of hope. A Druid camp had possession of some magical artefact that could make an army impervious to death. Surely that would be enough reassurance for Cenred, who was whining about more than one defeat to the same man being more humiliation than he was willing to bear, just as soon as Morgause acquired the object in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Morgana's not evil! I'm so proud of myself. :) I think I also managed to remember to account for all of her mood swings, so that's good too.


	13. A Prince Without A Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is up later today than usual! Hopefully the fact it's almost 5k makes up for it. Part 6 will start going up on Monday, to give me some time to hopefully build up at least a day's buffer.

Morgause smiled at her shiny new immortal army. Those silly Druids clamoring about Uther’s son being hope would soon see that it was for the best they had handed the Cup of Life over to her. She would invade Camelot, win the citadel, and crown her sister Queen of Camelot. Through Morgana, Morgause would bring magic back to Camelot, lead the kingdom into untold prosperity. And no one would ever dare ride against her. Things were looking up, finally.

 

Percival’s sister’s wedding had been July 10 and two mornings later, he and Lancelot and Gwen ran their horses back into the citadel like the Erlking himself was after them. They insisted on an immediate audience with Uther, looking terrified. Merlin interrupted council.

“They wish an audience with you, Uther, urgently.”

“Very well,” Uther nodded. Everyone could clearly see their terror.

“There’s an army coming over the border from Essetir,” Percival gasped out.

“Cenred’s men are returning,” Lancelot averred. “We must prepare!”

“Only one of the sentries survived a run-in with them, Brennis, and he said that the men did not fall, despite being dealt wounds,” Gwen added. “I am sure he will attest to the specifics when he arrives. He was exhausted, so we offered to run the message back so he could get a little more rest this morning.”

“When will they arrive?” Uther demanded.

“Perhaps as late as Sunday…” Lancelot winced, “But perhaps as quickly as sometime tomorrow evening. They might be imbued with sorcery, given Brennis’ fear of their possible immortality. He was certain he had dealt a fatal blow to one of them who kept fighting without faltering.”

“Oh dear god,” Uther slumped in his seat. Arthur looked equally horrified.

“Our people…” he murmured. “They’ll be slaughtered.”

“It’s too late, son,” Cador stated firmly. “If they’ve already passed the border, we can’t send our men to warn them in hopes that they beat Cenred’s men. We have to keep all our men here to hold the citadel.”

“Mother…” Merlin whispered.

“That fortress is impenetrable,” Uther said simply. “I’ve assumed that’s why Arthur gave it to you. You could hole up there for years and there are several escape routes deep into the forest around it. Your mother will be fine.”

They tried to prepare for siege, reinforcing the walls, setting up even more lookouts... Unfortunately, Cenred’s army arrived the next day, before anything could be done to stockpile food or set up decent traps. The citadel fell quickly. It was a slaughter.

Merlin dragged Arthur into hiding in one of the towers that no one used anymore. Arthur was livid with her, but Merlin was not risking his life. After dark, Merlin let Arthur drag her out of hiding. They slipped down to the knight’s quarters. Geraint and Gwaine had successfully hidden themselves away and escaped the slaughter. Leon and Caradoc had been arrested along with others who had been taken alive. Several of the knights were dead on the floor, having been cut down like crops when they tried to fight back. Galahad was slowly bleeding out on the floor. Merlin turned to Arthur.

“Save him,” Arthur nodded. Merlin set her hands on Galahad’s wound and felt her magic surge up, knitting his body back together and stemming the blood flow. Galahad was still pale, but he could sit up and was no longer in immediate danger.

“Merlin knows magic?” Geraint gasped. “But…”

“Galahad is alive when he would have been dead,” Arthur said sharply. “I am still your Prince.”

“You’ve kept this from Uther,” Galahad murmured.

“Princess isn’t stupid,” Gwaine said.

“Galahad needs to replenish his strength. We’ll have to get to Gaius’ stores,” Merlin interjected. “I don’t dare do more.”

“No, keep enough strength you can silence our footfalls,” Arthur agreed. “We’ll go to Gaius’.” Geraint and Galahad kept any complaints to themselves and Arthur led the way out of the knight’s quarters. They thankfully managed to get to Gaius’ chambers without having a single run-in with anyone.

Gaius had hidden himself in the closet. Merlin nearly laughed at him, but there were more pressing matters and at least he was neither dead nor arrested.

“Galahad was bleeding out. Do you have anything already on hand?”

“He looks…” Gaius slowly realized she had saved him with magic. “Merlin!”

“I told her to,” Arthur snapped at Gaius. “Hurry up, before someone finds us. You have something to hand or not? Merlin, get what you can together. We’ll have to retreat and regroup.” Merlin obediently set to work, getting together healing herbs and tinctures to take with them. Gaius had been putting potions together for the siege, so he did have several to hand and could give one to Galahad. Geraint seemed to be taking the news about Merlin’s magic better once the initial shock wore off. He was certainly grateful that Galahad was alive and well and made no further protests. Arthur ordered Geraint to get Gaius and Galahad, with the medical supplies, to the safety of the woods. He also ordered Gaius to use magic to help keep them concealed if they were in threat of being discovered. Gaius looked a little uncomfortable but he agreed. Gwaine and Merlin and Arthur headed back out into the castle to see what Cenred was doing and whether Uther had escaped or not.

They snuck into the main part of the castle near the dungeons. Percival and Caradoc were at the back of the last line of arrested prisoners. There was a perfect moment of opportunity. Gwaine grabbed Caradoc. Arthur grabbed Percival. Merlin made certain that the foreign guards did not turn around. Gwaine agreed to lead Percival and Caradoc out to safety with the others in the forest.

Merlin and Arthur kept on towards the throne room. Merlin could feel Morgause there. Arthur would see soon enough. There was a small corridor that overlooked the main hall. They crawled out on their bellies to keep from being noticeable as they observed. Uther and a few of his knights and Lancelot were on their knees before the throne. Cenred was nowhere to be seen. Morgause was smirking down at Uther.

“Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen…” Morgause laughed cruelly. Arthur made a furious motion to defend his father. Merlin forced him back down to the ground.

“The guards are immortal, they'll cut you to ribbons! What use are you dead?” she demanded in a whisper. Arthur reluctantly conceded and subsided.

Morgause removed the crown from Uther’s head. “I don't think you'll be needing this anymore.”

Uther could not keep his mouth shut. “This is unlawful! You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!” Morgause said nothing, but her eyes slid over to the throne. Merlin knew what that meant.

“No…” she murmured. Morgana stepped out from behind the throne. Merlin and Arthur could hear Uther’s gasp of dismay.

“No, she does not,” Morgana agreed. “But I do. I am your daughter, after all, dear father.” Uther slumped in defeat. Arthur looked horrified. Oh, had Merlin forgotten to mention that? Oh, right, her father had invited her to fetch a dragon egg and hatch a dragon right after Uther made that announcement to Gaius and two eavesdroppers. Morgana settled on the throne and Morgause nodded to a soldier who shoved Geoffrey forward. Geoffrey had the queen’s crown in his hands and a sword pressed to his side.

“By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot,” Geoffrey recited obediently, with a deeply regretful air.

“I pardon you,” Uther said as Geoffrey sat the crown on Morgana’s head. Geoffrey sobbed as the soldiers dragged him back away from Morgana. The soldiers holding Uther forced him to bow to his daughter on his throne. Arthur and Merlin crawled back over to the stairs and snuck back down. The prisoners were led out. Geoffrey caught a glimpse of them in the shadows but quickly looked away and pressed his lips together to hide his smile. Geoffrey was still necessary to Morgana and Morgause. He would be safe enough. Uther was nearly unconscious, dragged limply between two soldiers, eyes unseeing. Lancelot was thankfully at the end of line of knights. Merlin and Arthur fell in behind him without anyone noticing and then, once they had passed through the doors, pulled Lancelot out of line and down the corridor with them. Lancelot, thankfully, did not fight them and hurried along.

“Have you seen Gwen?” he asked instead.

“No. Percival’s rescued,” Merlin said. “Gaius is safe.”

“Good,” Lancelot murmured distractedly.

Arthur tried to comfort him. “We’ll stop by your house on the way out, but even if Gwen’s still in the castle, she’ll be under Morgana’s protection. Morgana loves Gwen, you know that.”

“Morgause loves no one,” Lancelot muttered worriedly, but he let them hurry him along out of the castle.

Gwen, of course, was back in the castle with Morgana. But Elyan was still alive and unharmed, having hurriedly taken refuge in the house when the warning bells went off.  
They safely reached the woods and soon enough reunited with the others. Merlin used a little magic to guide the way. Lancelot already knew after all. Elyan did not seem to notice. Arthur was pleased to have most of their friends alive and safe and away from Morgause. Gaius was glaring at Merlin.

“Shut up, he was dying,” she grumbled at him.

“Not the time,” Galahad snapped at Gaius. “Arthur, where are we going? The whole citadel has been taken.”

“We’ll go to Merlin’s fortress,” Arthur decided. “Your father won’t mind?”

“He’s away…” Merlin murmured. “Mother will certainly be pleased to see everyone.” Arthur eyed her suspiciously but did not ask where her father had gone. Gaius looked a little concerned himself, but also did not immediately ask.

Gaius did ask once they had started towards the Dragorn fortress. “Where is your father?”

“In Tir Mor, hunting down a dragon egg,” Merlin said blithely. Gaius blanched.

“Is he crazy?” Gaius demanded. “Tir Mor has been overrun with Saxons!”

“Father is a Dragorn,” Merlin murmured quietly. “And I’ve no doubt he’s taken Kilgarrah with him. I’m not worried.”

Caradoc was apparently eavesdropping. “You married a dragonlord?!” he exclaimed in shock.

“My priorities are not quite the same as my father’s,” Arthur said awkwardly. “Besides, he started the Purge because of Nimueh’s betrayal. Nimueh is dead now. And honestly, I’ve always wondered how many magical attacks were retaliation. Father does order everyone connected with magic executed.”

“And Merlin is lovely,” Gwaine interjected. “I would have married her if Arthur hadn’t beat me to it.”

“Thank God I did,” Arthur teased.

“Did you say her?” Elyan asked quietly. Arthur looked a little guilty. Merlin silently asked if he wanted her to tell the truth or lie. Arthur shrugged and waved his hand at her. Tell the truth then. Merlin undid the spells on her appearance. There was a lot of startled gasps and hanging jaws. Arthur just pulled Merlin close and draped his arm over her shoulders.

“I guess he did say her,” Caradoc murmured faintly. “Wow, Merlin’s beautiful.”

“Prettier than Morgana,” Geraint agreed. Merlin flushed with pleasure at the praise. Arthur shook his head at her.

Conversation soon died out in favor of incoherent grumbles of displeasure as they made their way to the Dragorn Fortress. They walked all night and were halfway through the following day when Arthur finally led the way into a cave where they could rest for a while. Everyone found a semi-flat spot in which to settle their exhausted limbs. Merlin used her magic to soften and smooth the rock, knowing that she would never be able to sleep, despite her exhaustion. Arthur lay down next to her and Gwaine took her other side to guard her.

They all slept through the afternoon and did not wake up until nearly dawn of the next day. Merlin and Gaius went to a nearby stream to fetch water. Lancelot and Gwaine and Percival went to hunt down some meat before they needed to move on. Arthur sat quietly in the cave, looking quiet and forlorn.

Everyone tried to speak to Arthur, to cheer him up, but not even Merlin could get him to rouse. She did manage to hand-feed him like a babe, at least, but his general discontent would not be dispelled.

By midafternoon, though, they had managed to get Arthur up and moving and everyone was continuing on to the Dragorn fortress. They reached the fortress not long after night fell. Hunith rushed out to meet them with tears in her eyes. She was a little surprised to see Merlin with long hair, but put it aside in favor of being grateful that they were all alive.  
Everyone was settled into guest chambers for the night and served whatever the kitchen could manage on a tray. Of course, all the knights and Elyan made their way back to Arthur’s side. Merlin and Arthur got some meat left over from supper, but several of the knights got stew and bread from dinner. Elyan traded his peach for Lancelot’s bacon. Merlin eyed the bacon enviously, but she knew that she could have some in the morning and Lancelot needed some meat in his stomach. Gwaine tried to offer her an apple that he had pilfered from Elyan but Merlin was not going to make Gwaine give up his apple. Gwaine loved apples.

Arthur was still sad and quiet the next day.

All the knights and Elyan had taken over a round wooden table in one of the lesser used rooms, with a crude map of the citadel, trying to figure out where there were weaknesses that could be exploited.

Merlin and Gaius settled in the library to try to figure out what Morgause had used on the soldiers to make them invincible, and how they could undo whatever she had done. Arthur was sitting quietly at Merlin’s side, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

By that afternoon, Balinor had returned with Kilgarrah, Aithusa, and an unhatched dragon egg. He quickly joined the knights in discussions of the citadel’s weak spots. Merlin ran up to the roof to talk to Kilgarrah, who was perched menacingly on top of the fortress to be on the lookout for any sign of Morgause’s soldiers arriving from the citadel.

Kilgarrah thought Morgause had the Cup of Life. Merlin desperately hoped that Iseldir, who had taken possession of the Cup after Nimueh’s death, had not died in its defense.  
Gaius said that if Morgause had used the Cup of Life, then all they had to do was overturn the Cup and let the blood collected there run out. The soldiers would no longer be immortal. Of course, because of the price of such magic, they might also all be dead. But that was a chance they would have to take.

Merlin reported their conclusions to the knights and her father.

“Well, that’s useful, but first we have to get into the citadel,” Geraint pointed out. “And they’ll still be immortal when we enter the citadel.”

“Even immortals run from dragons,” Balinor pointed out. “It’s how we put Uther on the throne. We just showed up en masse with the dragons. Everyone vacated the citadel pretty quickly. And it should work again. If nothing else, I know Kilgarrah would be glad to have people to set on fire with impunity.” Galahad shuddered.

“Kilgarrah won’t set you on fire,” Merlin murmured reassuringly, patting his shoulder. Galahad did not look terribly reassured.

Gwaine grinned at him, clapping him on the back. “Trust us. Kilgarrah likes Merlin. Merlin likes you. Kilgarrah won’t set you on fire, even by accident.”

They had no more answers that evening, but talk at supper turned to explanations: where had Kilgarrah come from? How had Gwaine known Merlin was a girl? When had Arthur discovered Merlin’s secret? Did Morgana know? Why had Gaius not been informed that Merlin was pregnant? And when Merlin mentioned that her parents would be raising the baby, that had to be explained as well. Thankfully everyone seemed to understand that a baby appearing from “nowhere” as far as everyone else was concerned would raise lots of eyebrows and cause suspicion. Elyan shuddered at the idea of babies with magic being raised in Uther’s court.

“Look at Morgana,” he pointed out. “She was so kind when I first met her and look how quickly she has turned to Morgause’s rage. Fear does terrible things to a person. And Morgana was close to being a woman when Gorlois died.” Everyone agreed with his assessment. 

Without Arthur taking charge of the situation or a firm plan of attack, given everyone but Balinor and Gwaine’s wariness of just setting Kilgarrah on the soldiers in the citadel, they were all left twiddling their thumbs. Kilgarrah was impatient, knowing that he could easily get them into the citadel to dump the blood out of the Cup, but Merlin kept him occupied telling stories to her and Aithusa in the caves under the fortress to avoid the heat. Everyone except Arthur dropped in from time to time to listen in. Gwaine would drop down on his belly and scritch Aithusa’s horns and listen for hours. Most of the knights who had grown up in Camelot would only stay for a brief period, all wary of the large dragon. Elyan would come down to enjoy the cool of the caves, leaning against the cool stone and nearly drifting off while Kilgarrah talked. Gaius came down for the cool air as well, happy to hear stories he knew well again.

Poor Arthur was clearly in deep distress about the entire situation. Of course, it could not be easy for him to realize just how deep Morgause’s hold on Morgana, who was now his sister in blood as well as by choice, was. And his father taken prisoner or worse… Everyone was refusing to consider the option that Uther might be already dead though Merlin thought that perhaps Arthur had already begun grieving. All of the townspeople who had survived the army coming through were rushing out of the citadel to seek sanctuary with the nobles who had been on their own lands. Quite a few ended up at the Dragorn fortress, and thankfully none brought news of execution connected to any of the prisoners. The theory was that Morgana wished to limit the deaths now she had won. Of course, neither did they bring the news that Merlin had expected: Morgause and Morgana lifting the ban on magic. They did say that no one would accept Morgana as their queen with Morgause by her side. On her own, Morgana might have been able to win the people’s love but Morgause’s army had made it impossible.

When a week had passed at the fortress, Leon and Gwen arrived with horses. Merlin later discovered that Gwen had conspired to get Leon out of the dungeons and they had fled the citadel together. Lancelot was later pleased that Morgause had not lifted a hand to Gwen or threatened her in any way. At their immediate arrival, everyone was simply pleased that Gwen and Leon had managed to sneak about ten horses out of the stables. Gwen was very confused by Merlin’s appearance, as she had not put her spells back on for a lack of need, but Leon soon acclimated: he remembered Arthur looking up names for a child.

“Where’s Arthur?” Leon asked as soon as he dismounted, ignoring Merlin’s appearance.

“He’s inside pouting, same as all week,” Merlin explained. Leon rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“I’ll go talk sense into him,” Leon said. “I do, at least, have news of Uther. They had not tortured him and he is in decent health, though low spirits.”

“Good,” Merlin said, waving Leon off to see to Arthur. He had known Arthur a long time. Hopefully he would know what to say. Leon strode off into the fortress. He and Lancelot nodded to each other as they passed in the doorway. Lancelot was rushing out to greet Gwen, who of course met her husband halfway. It was a touching and tearful reunion but eventually Merlin herded the pair inside.

By supper, Leon had roused Arthur from his despondency and Arthur was worked up into an indignant rage, ready to free his father. After supper, they all retired to what had become the battle room. For the first time, Arthur seemed to notice the round table they had been gathering around.

“How fitting,” he said. “This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things, and I will not make orders when we are to face off against an immortal army. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?”

“I will,” Leon said.

“We will,” Lancelot and Gwen affirmed.

“I will,” echoed Caradoc and Geraint and Galahad.

“Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you,” Elyan stated solemnly.

“Your enemies are my enemies,” Percival said gravely.

“If you need an old man,” Gaius offered.

“I will follow Merlin unto death,” Gwaine vowed.

“You already know I go where you go,” Merlin said.

“You are my son and I will support your efforts with my life, my magic, my dragons,” Balinor swore. Arthur nodded.

“In honor of my accepting the aid of magic and dragons, I shall do something else my father would not approve of,” he decided. Arthur knighted Percival and Elyan on the spot. They were both honored by it.

The plan was kept simple. Everyone would sneak back into the citadel. Lancelot, Gwen, Percival, and Elyan would go to take out the warning bell. Gwaine and Merlin would go for the Cup of Life. Arthur and the rest of the knights would go to the dungeons and make a bid to rescue the prisoners from the cells. Balinor and Kilgarrah would wait nearby to intervene if Merlin called. Aithusa was staying with Hunith—too young to be exposed to a battle. If pouring the blood out of the Cup of Life did kill all the soldiers, they would try to run Morgause out of the citadel. If the soldiers were all still alive, they would retreat with the prisoners, as well as the Cup of Life, and return with a larger fighting force.  
They rode the horses back and split up in the woods outside the walls. Kilgarrah was waiting in a clearing but Balinor had come to the edge of the forest and kept the guards from looking down as they snuck over to a little-used gate and slipped into the citadel.

Gwen and Lancelot and Percival and Elyan all hurried off to take out the warning bells.

Merlin gave Arthur one last kiss and she headed off to the upper chambers of the castle with Gwaine, taking the servants corridors that the guards were not patrolling and Morgause and Morgana would not be using.

Arthur and the knights were sneaking into the dungeons, as Arthur had been very concerned about his father.

The warning bells rang out once and then went silent.

Merlin kept following the magic of the Cup, Gwaine close at her heels. She put the two guards at the door of the throne room, where the Cup was being held, to sleep with a wave of her hand. Gwaine pulled the doors open and they discovered six more guards, but neither Morgana nor Morgause were present. Merlin put those guards to sleep as well. Gwaine pushed the doors shut and bolted them to slow down any resistance. Merlin quickly crossed to the Cup and upturned it. The blood flowed quickly from the Cup onto the floor and Merlin felt the enchantment break.

The soldiers vanished into dust.

“Their poor families,” Gwaine murmured. Merlin nodded. She shook the Cup a little and then wiped it clean with a handkerchief to be certain that all the magic was undone.

“It is a great shame they will not even have bodies to bury,” she agreed. Morgause blew the doors open behind them. Gwaine quickly stepped protectively in front of Merlin.  
“You!” she snarled. “I have a feeling I will not be seeing you again.” 

Suddenly, Gaius stepped out of the shadows, saying, “No, you will not.” He had followed her in case this happened, to help protect her secret. Merlin cowered behind Gwaine. Gaius incanted a spell and Merlin gave it a little boost of power and Morgause went flying across the room and hit her head on a pillar, falling to the ground in an unconscious heap.

“Thank you,” Gaius said. “I was hoping you would understand.”

“Thank you,” Merlin murmured. Suddenly Morgana was rushing in, Gwen and Lancelot and Percival and Elyan on her heels.

“Sister!” Morgana exclaimed.

“She’s only unconscious,” Merlin offered.

“No, no,” Morgana murmured wildly to herself, cradling Morgause’s body. “There is no one else I can trust in the world.”

“What rubbish,” Gwaine muttered under his breath.

Merlin spoke up again, “Morgana, I will speak to Arthur and he would pardon you but Morgause cannot be pardoned. Her army slaughtered innocent townsfolk to take the citadel.”

“It was necessary,” Morgana insisted. “It had to be.”

“Morgana, please,” Merlin reached out to her but Morgana flinched back. “It can be over now.”

“No!” she roared, “It is only just begun!” Her magic welled up and exploded. The windows blew out and the whole citadel shook with the force of Morgana’s emotions. Gwaine grabbed Merlin, pulling her back, away from Morgana. A windstorm rose up around Morgana and she and Morgause both disappeared.

“Let’s go check on Arthur,” Lancelot suggested. Merlin nodded. She wanted to ascertain he was unharmed.

Arthur and all the knights with him were miraculously unharmed.

Merlin quickly sent out messengers to all the nobles that Morgause’s enchantment had been undone, killing her army in the process, and Morgana had fled the citadel with Morgause. Anyone who wished could safely return.

Galahad went out and assured Balinor of their victory and Merlin and Arthur’s health.

Gwaine would not leave Merlin’s side, nor Merlin Arthur’s.

Uther was settled back in his apartments. Rollins was found in what had been Ygraine’s wing, where he had been hiding from Morgause and her soldiers. Gaius gave Uther an examination to ascertain that a week in the damp of the dungeons had not given him an illness.

The knights and guards and nobles who had been imprisoned were all given examinations as well, but thankfully, no one had been tortured and so everyone was still in decent health. Gaius gave out several tinctures to mitigate a cough or runny nose but no one had developed anything serious.


End file.
